meeting the girl of his dreams
by luvistrue
Summary: Eddie is a rock star Loren is just a normal high school girl.so once they spend more time together after her and cam broke up they start to fall in love will there ex's try to runied what they had? Loren is not a fan of Eddie but she will be once she start hearing his music and how sweet he is. will they be together for the rest of there lives or will fame get in the way? find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Loren Tate was a high school girl also a Seinor. shy,smart, clumsy at times and very beautiful she cares for others then herself and she was 18. Eddie Duran was a 19 year old boy who was gonna meet the girl that changed his life. so Eddie brought his friend Ian and they started looking for girls that are Hotties cause you know men they always check out girls. Eddie and his british friend who was always drunk was there checking out girls and drinking as always. anyways they were at the beach whistling at girls who passed by. one had to slap Ian in the face for to much whistling and checking her out. anyways this one girl pass by and Eddie couldn't take eyes of her she had beautiful brown eyes long brown hair was skinny and wasn't like other girls. she was with her friend Mel who Ian couldn't take eyes off too. was it love at first sight?. anyways Loren was wearing a two piece bikini that was black but it was covering the bikini cause she was wearing something over it she wore white shorts and a blue tank top . Mel was wearing a two piece bikini also it was neon pink and she also had some clothes to cover it to. so once they got set up with there chairs two chairs on the sand and there towels put on top of the chair they also put two umbrellas so they wouldn't get sun burn and they started taking there shorts and tank top off and just had bikini and was gonna wear sun screen before they went out to the beach. so Eddie and his british friend went to flirt with these girls.**

****Ian: hey ladies.

Lorenandmel: hey!

**so they started to have a conversation and just flirting with each other without knowing anyways Eddie saw Loren and Ian saw Mel was struggling trying to get the sunscreen on there backs when they realize that they looked at each other in a perv look.** **they asked them nicely like a gentle man would and both girls just let them rub there backs with sunscreen and both Eddie and Ian were enjoying exploring there backs once they were done they hit the beach once they got in it felt really nice for the water to hit there warm skins it was spring break it got very hot out . this is just what they need. as Loren started to splash Eddie and Ian started splashing Mel there lips got on to one another and that one second kiss was amazing they both could feel the spark .were these to ladies the one for them?.**

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie I have a boyfriend.

Eddie: oh..sorry the water pushed me

Loren: it's okay

**Eddie lied who was he kidding he was meant to kiss her but she had a boyfriend he got a little sad maybe she wasn't the girl of his dreams after he broke up with Chloe he thought he could find some one like him his true soul mate . who didn't want Loren she was beautiful and cute as hell. Mel also broke that kiss to she said the same thing that Loren said "I'm sorry I have a boyfriend" of course Ian pretended like he tripped but he really wanted to kiss Mel. it was getting awkward so Loren broke the silents.**

Loren: hey want to play truth or dare um...our friends going to be there too you can bring a guest and we are going to play games and there going to be Alot of food, and drinks so your welcome if you want I will send you the address.

Eddie: that would be great I will bring Ian

Loren: good so it's settled

**Eddie told Ian and Loren told Melissa that she invited them Loren sent him the address to her house . so they got off the beach and alot of people started coming to Loren's huge house she got that kind of money from the cafe' and once everybody got there they stared at the "Eddie Duran" and the girls of course started giving him there number and was all over Eddie also Ian they thought his accent was so sexy Loren and Mel just realize who they met . but Loren wasn't really a fan of Eddie. she was a little jealous so was Mel..**

Loren: guys, guys there are our guest now can we start the game

girls: fine!

**they started with truth or dare later on they were gonna start on spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven. but this game had just begin. Eddie and Ian were waiting for spin the bottle so they could have a chance to kiss Loren and Mel. also the ladies, fan girls. were looking forward to making out or having sex with the one and only Eddie Duran and his sexy accented friend Ian.**

cam: truth or dare babe.

**Eddie knew who Loren's boyfriend was but he was jealous too he didn't want cam calling her that even if he just met her he really liked her and would punch cam if he had too.**

Loren: um..truth

cam: who is your favorite idol?

Loren: easy...Justin Bieber or bruno mars, adele too.

**Eddie was sad Loren didn't like his music and wasn't his idol.**

cam: Justin gaybered that's your favorite idol hahaa!

**laughing with his lacrosse team Loren felt uncomfortable. he was such a ass some times...so once that game was done it was SPIN THE BOTTLE! Eddie couldn't wait . cam went first and spin the bottle and it landed on Loren. Eddie didn't wanna see this. so cam made out with Loren for 5 mins now. and he couldn't stop cause he wanted Eddie jealous and he was .**

Eddie: My turn!

**Eddie made them stop kissing from his yelling so he spin it and the bottle spin on '"LOREN TATE! no way cam was gonna let that happen. Loren wanted to so badly oh my god why did she want to she has a boyfriend . so Loren went for it but cam pulled her back .**

Eddie: um the bottle has spoken so I kiss Loren cam.

cam: over my dead body..she is my girlfriend

Eddie: over what body...you got nothing..psh

cam: kiss her and your dead.

Eddie: okay I will

**Eddie kiss Loren and Loren kissed back they were almost french kissing Eddie was surprise she didn't pull back. Loren felt the spark so did Eddie . that kiss meant more. and Loren thought Eddie was a way better kisser then cam. she felt something more with Eddie then cam. with that Eddie got punched in the face by cam. and that is what started the fight...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone was in shock when cam punched Eddie this fight as just begun. Everyone were just chanting "fight fight fight!". when Eddie hit the ground Loren was looking down at him it was like he could hear his own heartbeat. when Loren try to get him up cam just blocked her and pushed her away and she hit her back to the wall but nobody was paying attention to her. cam was now trying to wake Eddie up he was now pulling on his shirt. Eddie woke giving him a punch on his face making his nose bust a little bit he was now punching on his belly couple of times and was about to pick Loren and help her out of there but cam threw him on the floor and got on top of him and punch his face making his nose bust as well. but Eddie flipped him punching him once more making his mouth bleed heavily. he was fighting for this girl he just met . but he felt like he knew her a long time ago. was Loren his Katy Eddie thought "why am I bringing my mom into this" well I can't blame her Loren looks almost like her. as soon as Loren got her power back she pushed the crowd and got in the middle and put her hands on both Eddie and cam's shirt. but didn't mean they didn't start fighting they were still trying to get off Loren's grip and they also cursed at each other.**

cam: she doesn't want you pretty boy

Eddie: I Like her and she probably does too.

cam: laughing,) you think you can get any girl you want . but your not getting Loren over my dead body. you barely even know her .

Eddie: I may not her but I will insist on trying to find more bout her

cam: hahaha , that's where your wrong rock star she doesn't want anything to do with you so go back to where you belong.

Eddie:I'm not leaving with out Loren.

cam: Loren is my girlfriend we love each other. so get outta here before I'll beat your ass again.

**Eddie got really angry and he went towards cam face and Loren hang got pushed outta his chest. Loren try to pull him back but Eddie pushed her away and kick cam and punch his face. cam pushed Eddie out side Loren's lawn and was now on the grass everyone went to watch cause this. **

****cam: can you just see that Loren doesn't want you.

Eddie: was it your words or Loren's

cam:lied,) it was Loren's you think I didn't know when you try to make a move on my girlfriend at the beach huh?...you think you got it all figured out don't you..you don't know what I'm capable of.

Eddie: wake up call...she kissed me back

**Eddie wipe the blood on his face and was gonna aim at him again when a famailar hands grabbed his hands**

Eddie: Loren left me finished this bitch.

Loren: no. he isn't worth it. I don't want you to hurt my boyfriend

cam: haha, see she felt nothing for you rock star so get the hell out of here

Eddie: NO

Cam: oh someone's a little hard headed I'm not saying it again get the hell out of here before I get my lacrose team to handle you myself.

**ignoring cam and facing Loren.**

Eddie: so your on his side still

Loren: of course..I love him

Eddie: what about me...the kis-

**Loren was gonna regret saying those words but she had to she felt like cam was right she is just a normal girl. it's hard to believe that big rock star want her.**

Loren: it meant nothing I feel nothing-

cam: Who do you pick Loren me or Eddie.

Loren: um...I...neither of you

**Loren ran out has fast as she can she cried and went to her Mel's house hoping no one would fine her. cam and Eddie looked at each other..Like what the hell did just happen cam tried calling her but she never answer 15 missed calls. Eddie got out and all the girls tried touching his well define abs. but he all pushed them away ignoring them. he went to his dad to talk about this. he was confused for his feelings for Loren and really wanted to be with Loren. he thought he already found his soul mate. he didn't trust his feelings. once he got to mk his dad wasn't there probably was out to dinner. so he invited his best mate Ian to have couple of drinks with him and talk about this situation. Loren arrived at Mel's place she didn't need to knock cause she was always welcomed she went to Mel's room and got in. Mel was sitting there making out with Adam in the dark and both were screaming when they saw Loren . Loren just opened the lights to have a better view. when Mel saw Loren's face and it was red she knew something was up.**

Loren: so watcha guys doing ...

Mel: laughing,) oh shut up...

Loren: anyways I wanted to talk to you

Adam: hey Loren if you want your girl talks I was just about to leave..I can be excused if you want.

Loren: you can stay too.

**tears started flowing down on Loren's cheek, now Mel was definitely worried. so was Adam.**

Mel: lo...was wrong..is it that ass cam.

Loren: crying,) yes and Eddie. so right after you left um we played spin the bottle and Eddie spin it and the bottle went picked me so we kissed and I felt this spark like ..I couldn't explain it then next thing you know cam was knocked down and they started to say a few things so they went to my back yard and started talking and saying a bunch of crap, anyways cam asked if I pick Eddie or him so I pick none of them so I lost the two guys I fell for and I was so nervous I didn't know who I should pick.

Mel: wow Loren...Eddie actually fight for you...I mean he likes you can't you see the way he looked at you on the beach.

Loren: yeah...it's hard to believe a big rock star would fall for me.

Mel: come on.., lo .. your beautiful,smart,honest,funny,and more your really cool to hang out with you say what's on your mind like when I brought this ugly brown dress for me for this festival thing.

Loren: laughed,) and I said it was ugly...

Mel: yeah..so you got Eddie Duran wrapped around your finger...and...who would you pick cam or..Eddie

Loren: ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for reviewing thanks for the love and surport .(:**

**cam or Eddie-chapter.3**

Loren: I..I don't know Mel...

Mel: oh lo..just tell me about them and I tell you what I think...

Loren: well,...starting with cam..um..well he is really cute and we have been dating for 2 years now I love him and the thing that bugs me is when he is around his "lacroose team" and all his guy friends he acts like a complete asshole I mean he can be sweet but...only when we are alone...when were not he changes and he never has time for me. but I'm still crazy for the guy...

Mel: you wanna know what I think?

Loren: yeah I really do..

Mel: girl I think cam is ashamed of you and doesn't wanna be in public with you. so the best thing to do is dump him!

Loren: Mel...I said I love him...

Mel: girl are you crazy...if a guy doesn't wanna be seen in public with you or..wants to secretly date you he is probably cheating, or doesn't want anybody to know.

Loren: he is so protective he actually fight for me but Eddie won actually...

Mel: I always knew Eddie would win..anyways..so how is it like with Eddie then cam.

Loren: well, he is really hot and sexy his eyes actually sparkle he is nice and sweet, cares for me even if we just met he admitted his feelings for me. and when he kissed me it..it was so passionate that I kissed him back...cam never kissed me like that. I felt this spark too..it was amazing ...and I'm falling for him..but cam is in the way..

Mel: hmm...I see Eddie is all positive...I think you should pick Eddie at least give him a chance...

Loren: I can't I barely even know the guy we just met at this beach and...he is sweet and all but...I have a boyfriend who is probably worried sick...

Mel: ugh...I think cam Is cheating on you with adriana..

Loren: why do you say that..

Mel: check it out I was in the girl's bathroom ugh just watch the flim...

**Mel took it out and showed her...Loren..looked upset but she wasn't gonna cry she felt that maybe Mel was right maybe I should give him a chance...**

Mel: I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...

Loren: it's okay I have someone to visit bye Mel I will text you

Mel: be careful girl bye love you

Loren: love you too

**Loren left angry and took her phone and out and texted cam saying "we need to talk" and she drove her car to cam house when she came she saw adriana and cam making out on the couch with adriana only in her bra and underwear and cam was in his boxers on top of Adriana. now she definitley knew Mel was right.**

Loren: so this is what you been doing...you Know what you two are perfect for each other..and as for you Adriana...didn't you have sex with Phil last night...I guess someone is a cheating whore,

cam: Loren wait she drugged me

Loren: yeah..yeah heard those excuses oh I'm surprise did Adriana hypnotize you to do it too. how could you were done goodbye and were far from friends.

**Loren slam the door driving to her secret spot where nobody knew not even her mom . Loren was surprise she didn't cry at all. she was strong she draw and broken heart on the sand and got up and looked at view. she needed Eddie more then ever . but needed her mom she gave good advice she drove to her house and got in. to see max and Nora making out on top of the counter. she smiled they looked cute together. once as the lights open Nora and max try to play it off cause it was so awkward. **

Nora: hey honey..max was just helping me with my um...ya contacts..

Loren: uh huh...so why is your hair messy...

Nora: fine fine...ugh..we were making out

Loren: I knew it your a horrible liar.

Nora: ugh so whats up hon.

Loren: it's cam..he cheated I thought you could give me some...advice

max: I give you the number 1 rock star rule

Loren: (laughing) what is it.

max: it takes time to move on but you will move on and find your true soul mate. he is a ass for cheating on you.

Loren: thank you max...

max: anytime sweetie..

Loren: so I was thinking of doing a concert at your mk

max: sure the mk is yours

Loren: thank you I will have to call Kelly.

**Loren called Kelly outside and went to the studio to tell her the concert was gonna be held tommrow at 8.**

**Eddie's penthouse~**

Eddie: hey Ian what's up.

Ian: well..whats up with you mate..I am a free guy drinking as many wine as I can.

Eddie: well..it's Loren I like her alot..

Ian: oh that valley girl.

Eddie: Ian don't call her that she is more then that.

Ian: ugh..fine you can't be serious about her..

Eddie: well I am...

Ian: then..I say go for it. go after her mate..

Eddie: she has a boyfriend..

Ian: so mate...we man get any girl we want

Eddie: (whining) I want her though..

Ian: go after her.. and can I stay over I'm gonna be drunk for a while.

Eddie: sure thing man.

**Eddie left to tell Loren how he felt.**

**office~**

****Kelly: okay so we got your outfit and your 2nd concert is tommrow and you will rise to fame!.

Loren:(squeals) I can't wait I love the outfits

Kelly: your welcome I also put posters up

Loren: thank you Kelly.

**she left and went. and went to sleep for tommrow Eddie got a twitter alert the concert was tommrow he was gonna be there and tell her how he really felt he went to his penthouse and Ian was already making out with this girl/.**

Ian: oh come on mate..I was bout to bring her to the bedroom.

**the girl left very annoyed.**

****Eddie: so this is my house..how did you get that girl in here

Ian: a little trick up my sleeve mate.

**Eddie and Ian went to sleep. Loren woke up to the mk with her friends she went backstage she saw alot of people and was nervous...people were doing her make up and she was wearing a tight black short dress it she curled her long brown hair as for Mel she looked amazing as always. Loren went on stage and was nervous.**

Loren: whats up L.A!

**fans started screaming Eddie was still staring at her up and down . Loren was getting a hang of this.**

Loren: I am going to sing a song about a boy that I meant couple of years ago so here it is. this song is called heart attack.!

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yea you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And everytime I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)

**Eddie was screaming loudest that the people were looking at him a little bit but they started cheering.**

Loren: I am going to sing my 2nd song called the way. this song is for a guy I felt for.

[Intro]  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it

[Mac Miller]  
Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off of flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)  
I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)

[Ariana Grande]  
You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100  
Never get enough, I can't stay away  
If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need, from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper

[Chorus]  
So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
Baby I love the way you make me feel  
Oh, I love the way, the way I love you

Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey, it ain't a question (quick question)  
Cause boy I know just what you like  
So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover, and friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper

[Chorus]  
So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
Baby I love the way you make me feel  
Oh, I love the way, the way I love you

[Mac Miller]  
Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely,  
So you're sleeping in mine  
Come and watch a movie with me,  
American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy,  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you,  
I'm not gonna get bored of  
But baby you an adventure so please let me come and explore you

[Chorus]  
So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me  
I love the way (you make me feel) (I love the way)

I love the way (I love the way)  
Baby I love the way (I love the way)  
Oh, I love the way (I love it)  
I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby I love the way (you make me feel)  
Oh, I love the way, the way I love you

The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, the way I love you!

**fans cheered.**

Loren: how about one more song!

**fans screamed letting her know that they wanted more.**

Loren: alright this last song is called slow down.

Now that I have captured your attention  
I want to steal you for a rhythm intervention  
Mr. T, you say I'm ready for inspection  
Show me how you make a first impression

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

If you want me I'm accepting applications  
So long as we keep this record on rotation  
You know I'm good with mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
So amazing

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it  
Yeah  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it  
Yeah

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Loren: thank you goodnight peace L.A

**Eddie followed her backstage Loren was about to leave but Eddie pulled her arm now they were looking in each other's eyes.**

Eddie: I wanted to tell you that your not like other girls and I'm crazy for you you get me like nobody else and-

**Loren kissed him and they started making out cam came out no where.**

cam: what the hell Loren.

Loren: what

cam: you cheating little bitch.

Loren: did you just call me a bitch unlike you who cheated on me with a slut. who sleeps with every man to make her happy anyways, have a nice life

cam: I'm not letting you go that easily

**cam pulled Loren and pressed her wrist making it hurt "ow" she screamed Eddie punched him and called security. Eddie kissed her wrist making Loren smile.**

Eddie: so does that mean that wer-

**Loren kissed him **

Loren: does that answer your question?

Eddie: no maybe one more kiss

**Loren laughed as they kissed one more time Eddie and Loren came hand in hand inside her dressing room with Kelly,Nora,Max,Mel,Adam,Ian and watched them in aw. but who knew that trouble was coming to them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Loren and Eddie have been going out for a couple of days now after Loren's concert . And things are going pretty well for them..well so they thought Leah was gonna come back in town to visit Eddie. Loren didn't know about Leah or the kiss yet. that was of course Leah's plan to become good friends with Loren and steal Eddie away from her. maybe her plan might go out the way it is or not. Leah, was almost to Eddie's penthouse now with her brother Jeremy to come along. anyways Leah was gonna be all fake and buddy buddy to Eddie so they can spend more time together . just like he did with Loren when Eddie was with Chloe now it was her chance to get the rock star of her dreams in her hand. anyways, Jeremy was looking forward to seeing Loren cause he never saw her but Leah did. Leah did admit she was pretty but she thought she was more better then Loren Tate. back to max's and Nora. they have been dating for a long time now and max want to take the next step with her . but it will be kinda weird if they got married then what would make Loren Eddie brother's and sister's ? they hope not because they actually like each other and they haven't said they loved each other ever since. and Loren wanted to say it to Eddie but was to scared that he wouldn't feel the same. so she was gonna wait until he said it first. but Eddie was gonna wait until Loren said it first because he was to scared he doesn't wanna scare her just by saying three words "I love you". he was just to nervous and scared. if only he can read her mind. suddenly there was a knock at the door. it was Leah.**

Leah: Eddie!

Eddie: Leah!

**he hugged her and spun her around. Loren was trying to find out who she was and was a little bit jealous. she never felt that feeling with cam but with Eddie it's way different she loved him.**

Leah: I've missed you so much!

Eddie: me too. I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Loren . and Loren this is my best friend Leah.

**Leah looked at her disgusted Loren noticed but just acted all nice and lovely to her. everything was awkward until Eddie broke it and said.**

Eddie: I'm gonna make you guys some tea how does that sound

Leah: sounds great

Loren: sounds great too.

Eddie: okay I will be right back.

**Eddie kissed Loren for 5 seconds leaving Leah's face red a little bit. it was very quiet until Loren broke it also.**

Loren: so how are you..

Leah:great.

Loren: okay..do you have any siblings, parents.?

**just then Jeremy came. and looked at Loren up and down she was beautiful and hot. Loren was wearing a black tank top with red skinny jeans, black and white Nike shoes and her make up was natural has always.**

Loren: what a coincidence we were just talking bout you.

Jeremy: hi my name is Jeremy Scott

Loren: my name is Loren Tate

Jeremy: that's a very beautiful name

Loren: well thank you

**Eddie was looking at the flirting going on and he came out with his tea and kissed Loren right in front of Jeremy making him jealous. Loren told Leah to come to Eddie's bedroom so they talk girl stuff while the boys play video games. **

** Eddie's bedroom~**

Leah: so how Long have you been dating him

Loren: couple of days now it's gonna be 1 month Tomorrow.

Leah: cool.

Loren: look..Leah..I know you don't exactly like me-

Leah:(faking) I do in fact I'm a fan of you!

Loren: good. so me and my best friend Melissa are going shopping tomorrow so I wanted to invite you

Leah: sure I would love too but I have no money

Loren: oh please, well take care of that.

Leah: (lying) thanks and um I don't have a place to live anymore the farm is gonna be gone and turned to store in the morning .

Loren:(feeling bad) I buy you an apartment

**Leah thought she was gonna make her stay at Eddie's. but apartment is better then a farm. wow she thought...Loren was being so nice. to her even though she didn't know her. Leah's plan was to get closer to Leah so she get more close to Eddie more. **


	5. Chapter 5

**As the day was almost finished Leah wanted to speak to Eddie Loren just excused herself but doesn't mean she was gonna leave . a part of Loren felt like she didn't trust her and needed too eavesdrop .Loren felt like she had something for Eddie. and didn't want her near him at all she never felt this side of her. she was jealous she had to admit that she was.**

Eddie's penthouse~

Leah: so..about that Kiss-

Eddie: you kissed me I pushed away I feel nothing for you Leah I'm in love with Loren she understands me Like nobody else.

Leah: ugh...she is to goody for you and she is in high school like come on the label Aren't gonna like this at all . she is just a fling for Chloe and you know that

Eddie: no she isn't me and Chloe broke up 2 years ago. can't you see were in love. so fuck off.

Leah: you will be with me. and I wanted to do something before I leave

Eddie: what is it Leah?

Leah: this

**Leah kissed him and Loren just watched if Eddie was gonna kiss back. but he didn't he pulled away . and pushed Leah off him . and Leah crashed into the bottle of wine. and wine fell all over her hair. she got so mad and was about to slap him but Loren came and backed Eddie up.**

Loren: I can't believe you Leah..get away from my boyfriend. . .

Leah: you mean your ex that kiss was awesome he loved it.

Eddie: no that kiss was gross and mixture you brush your teeth you got really bad taste. and Loren I pulled back cause of you.

Loren:(smiling) I love you

**Eddie was in shock and was about to say it back when Leah said..**

Leah: aw the rebound said she loved him. hey isn't it school night it's 10:00 it's pass your curfew.

Loren:(angry) Grr..

Leah: wow better come your girlfriend Eddie she has anger issues just like you. I call someone for you don't worry.

**just then Loren tackled Leah and punch her face making her nose bust. Loren held her two hands so she wouldn't flip her.**

Leah: your just mad that Eddie didn't say he loves you. he only likes you wait...he hates you and your just his rebound fling who is gonna end soon. you guys won't even last a year.

Loren: Look Leah if he wanted you he could go after you.

Leah: that's where your wrong he feels..bad for this Girl and doesn't wanna make you cry.

Loren: okay that's it bitch.

**Loren pulled her hair dragging her outside the penthouse making her back knock into the wall. Leah screamed in pain. she really did hurt her. but Loren didn't care she can be cold and mean sometimes. Leah was now on the floor and Loren got her purse and put her phone inside her purse and bend down to Leah's level and said.**

Loren: does that hurt?..well you deserve all that's coming to you. if you ever and I mean ever touch my boyfriend I will hurt you more then I just did. In fact I'ma put all my anger in you.

**Loren kicked her in her stomach 6 times and her neck 2 times and it hurt Alot cause she was wearing heels. **

Loren: how does that feel. it just gives you one thing to look at don't ever mess with me or I'm gonna do way more damage then that. see I don't like fake bitches like you..

**Leah was still on the floor and was hurt really bad. Loren got out of Eddie's penthouse angry making Jeffery stunned. he never saw Loren this mad. Eddie went to check on her but was holding his laugh a little bit. he told security to take care of her. and closed his door. then laughed a little and called Loren but she didn't answer. he hope she wasn't mad at him. he also hold back to the thought that she said "I love you" he went to there spot where he knew she would be and he was right Loren was standing looking at the Hollywood sign. Loren saw him and turned to him.**

Eddie: hey...

Loren: hi...

Eddie: I love you.

Loren:(smiling) I love you too.

**and they sat in each other's arms in peace smiling . well that was about to change when a Familar face came laughing. and made Loren and Eddie jump a little. so they turned around .**

person: miss me?

**Hehe so I kinda got sick of Loren being so nice to her so I made a chapter right away(: hope you like**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for not Writting for a while now. it's cause they took my power cause I think florida is having a hurricane or something like that so I just wanted to update before I lose my power AGAIN. and thanks for the reviews it keeps me getting great ideas. so this chapter I just wanna suggest fanfictionfangirl1623 for giving me this idea. so guys this wasn't my Idea this was hers so give her all the credit and Love (: . here it is hope you like #happy reading**

** Loren and Eddie's spot~~~~**

Eddie: Chloe?!

Chloe: hey baby

Loren: he is not your baby he's mine

Chloe: shh...the adults are talking.

Eddie: Chloe don't talk to her like that

Chloe: ugh whatever.

Eddie: so what the hell are you doing here

Chloe: well. . . I wanted to talk to you about ozbourne he is leaving town tommrrow . and I wrote you a song

Eddie:(laughing) you don't even write or sing

Chloe: just hear me out.

Eddie: okay then you can leave us alone?

Chloe: yeah whatever. song is called want u back.

**hey,boy you never had much game **

**so I needed to upgrade**

**so i went to walked away way way**

**now, I see you've been hanging out**

**with that other girl and town **

**looking like a pair of clowns clowns**

**remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**and now your doing them with her**

**remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**you got, me got me like this**

**and now your taking her to every restaurant**

**and everywhere we went,come on!**

**and now your taking her to every restaurant**

**you got, got me like this**

**boy you can say anything you wanna **

**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**wa-want you back**

**I broke it off you'd be crying **

**now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**wa-want you back**

**please this ain't even jealousy**

**she ain't got a thing on me**

**tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans**

**you clearly didn't think this through**

**If what I've been told is true**

**you'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo**

**remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**and now your doing them with her**

**remember all things that you and I did first?**

**you got me, got me like this**

**and now your taking her to every restaurant**

**and everywhere we went come on!**

**boy you can say anything you wanna**

**I don't give a shh, nobody else can have ya**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**wa-want you back**

**I broke it off thinking you be cryin'**

**now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**wa-want you back**

**oh, I thought you'll still be mine**

**when I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh**

**oh, and you might be with her**

**but I still had you first uh oh uh oh**

**oh I want you back!**

Chloe: so what you think?

Eddie: Loren is still better

Chloe:(laughing) the teenybopper can't beat that song

Loren: maybe I can

Chloe: oh please I don't have time for you

Loren: you just saying that cause you know I can beat you at something that your not even good at

Chloe: shouldn't you be going to sleep it's 10:30 Little girl

Loren: why are you avoiding the answer I bet you didn't even write the song

Chloe: oh please you don't know what I'm capable of.

Loren: oh so what your capable of is using men,and sleeping with them so you can get what you want. I think you should be a porn star that would be great for you.

Chloe: wow strong words Little girl... since your a (laughing)

Loren: what?

Chloe: I can't even say your a star cause it doesn't even come up with this lame girl. you have no talent.

Loren: then how come I'm more famous then you.?

Chloe: ugh just shut up. you and Eddie are the worst couple ever. see me and Eddie are perfect and we lasted for 2 years you guys won't even last a year. and I'm surprise he hasn't propose . he propose to me I guess he loved me more then you.

**Loren's anger was rising her hands were tightening into a fist. Chloe was laughing and that was really bothering Loren she went up to Chloe and punched her making her nose bust open. **

Chloe: aah you bitch I have a photo shoot tommrrow I'm gonna look like crap!

Loren: don't you always Look like crap

Chloe: it's all your fault that's it. your going to pay for this valley girl.

**with that Chloe just went inside her hot pink convertable car.**

Loren: Eddie I'm sorry I-

Eddie: no..no it was kinda funny. . .

Loren: really?

Eddie: yes.. all My girlfriends they never fight

Loren: am I like other girls?

Eddie: no your extremely cute and down to earth.

**Eddie kissed her hands and she smiled.**

Eddie: how about we go to the cafe'

Loren: sounds Like a plan

**Eddie drove first with Loren's car behind his following each other . once they got to the cafe' Eddie and Loren regret coming in cause cam was there. and once they were about to go somewhere else. cam came up to there table and sat down. **

cam: so I see you guys are together..

Loren: (rolls eyes) yea..and your point

cam: well.. your so called "boyfriend" is not who you think he is.

Loren: what do you mean

cam: he cheated on you with Chloe

Loren: Eddie would never do that to me

cam: well here is proof.

**cam showed a video where Chloe was kissing Eddie at the cafe' and Chloe at his penthouse Loren got up angrily and went outside. Eddie followed her.**

Eddie: baby..he is lying he is trying to-

Loren:(crying) how could you..I trusted you..

Eddie: that video was old

Loren: with Chloe wearing the same dress she was a week ago.

Eddie: he probably-

Loren: save it! cam cheated on me now you I loved you but I guess that wasn't good enough.

**Loren walked away and Eddie pulled her arm and hold her close to him.**

Loren: let me go!

Eddie: no not until you hear me..out...your to special for me to let you go..that photo was obviousily photo shopped come on lo...are you gonna Believe him or me

Loren: I don't know what to believe I just need space...from everything..the world..

Eddie: Okay I have a private jet take us to-

Loren: NO! I'm not going anywhere with you

**Loren got off his grip and ran to her car and speed to 89 mph and arrived at her house and got a note from Nora " staying with max for 2 weeks in orlando if you need anything text or call be safe love you" with that Loren texted her what happen and went to her room she tore a picture with her and Eddie. soon the news hit cam must have posted pictures of Chloe and Eddie kissing at the cafe' cause it got alot of dislikes nobody liked it they hated Chlo ed they loved Leddie and they just couldn't believe Eddie cheated some of them comments were all negative it said ' ugh I hate Chloe' '' omg I can't believe Eddie cheated "I'm going to kill that little asshole" " we want Leddie bitch! get Chloe out of the fucking picture" " poor Loren I can feel what she feels now" and one from Mel saying " ugh I'm going to kill that rock star" in 30 min they were gift cards at her front door all of them saying " he isn't good for you he don't deserve you" and all the haters came and knocked Eddie's door and beated Eddie leaving him a busted lip ... Eddie's door knocked it was Mel.**

Eddie: hey Mel.

Mel: don't call me that duran only my friends called me that.

Eddie: okay Melissa what's up

Mel: what's up!? you don't fucking know what's up?..well what is up duran is that you cheated.

Eddie: Melissa..she didn't me explain I didn't cheat on her that was on old pic cam just did that so he can have Loren all to himself. Mel.. I didn't cheat and Leah kissed me today Loren saw me pull back I pulled back because I didn't wanna hurt her..and I love her,. (mumbles) and I wanna propose to her.

Mel: what is that rock star

Eddie:(yelling it out) I wanna propose to her!

Mel: I do believe you ..I'm gonna help your name get cleared oh my god,...I'm sorry Eddie you are the one for her

Eddie: it's okay

Mel: soo...show me the ring

Eddie: well it's two rings one is my mothers and the other one is the engagement ring.

Mel: let me see it

**Eddie showed her the rings it was beautiful**

Mel: so when are you gonna propose.

Eddie:(nervous) I..I don't know Mel

Mel: just propose tommrow.

**suddenly someone came barging in and Mel's eyes were stuck onto his and so was the person. **

**okay so what do you think? should I make Loren and Eddie get back together or no. ? anyways hope you liked(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**so I Got a guest saying she is only 18 to get married!? sorry but I have her 19 or 20 if that's what you want and Eddie won't be proposing yet for a while. i'm gonna try to post a chapter everyday cause My power is gonna be bye bye for awhile so I just thought I post one quick before it goes out like last night. anyways here is chapter.7 #happy reading**

**Eddie's penthouse~~~~**

Ian: hey mate, I saw the news about you cheating on the valley girl. I didn't think you go for someone new.

Eddie: Ian I didn't cheat

Ian: you kissing-

Eddie: It's not true!

Ian: mate I'm lost here

Mel: Eddie didn't cheat photos fake .

Ian: well I didn't get to introduce myself I'm Ian the flimmaker, photographer .

Mel: you flim!? I flim too

Eddie: okay,okay cut the crap. what is really Important this min is Loren.

Ian: the valley girl you cheated on.

Eddie: I didn't cheat!n is Mel the only one that understands!

Ian: okay okay so what about Loren

Eddie: well I'm gonna propose to her and I kinda need your help

Ian: what are you crazy mate she is in high school and she is-

Eddie: I didn't mean right away so chill your nipples.

Ian: bloody hell she is a valley gir-

Mel: so am I got a problem

Ian: well that's different your extremely hot.

Mel:(blushes) anyways so what is the plan and when is that proposal I distract her

Ian: no I wanna distract her she was very sexy in the bikini last time

Mel: I'm her best friend so I distract her

Ian: no I distract her and maybe I will make out with her

Eddie: what the hell shes mine mine mine. Mel will distract her

Ian: come on mate she is soo hot

Eddie: she is my girlfriend

Ian: you mean ex

Mel: guys shut the hell up Loren is calling me so shut up for while so she doesn't know I'm here

Eddie Ian: fine!

**Mel puts the phone to her ear she already knew Loren has been crying just by her talking.**

** pHONE CALL~**

Loren: hey Mel where are you

Mel: um I'm at fine I'm at Eddie's place

Loren:(jealous) why are you doing there

Mel: Loren.., were not alone his very sexy brittish friend is there too.

**Mel just realize what she said and looked at Ian and saw he was blushing.**

Loren: oh..

Mel: Loren.., Eddie didn't cheat on you

Loren: right..he probably told you to tell me so I can get back with him

Mel: oh please Loren I'm coming over

Loren: fine..

**Mel closed her phone and looked at the two boys**

Mel: well I have to go

Ian: aw don't leave

Mel:(smiling) I have too.

Ian: at least give me your number

Mel: alright fine

**they switch phones and they put there number inside there and Mel left. to Loren's. when she arrived she barged in cause she was always welcomed and went to Loren to see she was a mess. she smelled a little bit and her room was a mess. Mel was shocked to see her this way.**

Mel: um Loren what's going on.

Loren: well Eddie cheated I have been a mess. I haven't showered or brush my teeth for 2 days.

Mel: oh my god...your letting this bring you down to much. and Eddie never cheated

Loren: you were at Eddie's so he probably convienced you.

**Mel explained everything and now Loren felt bad now he wants him so badly.**

Loren: oh my god Mel...I want him now I feel so bad that I broke up with him for cheating. which he didn't Mel. I gotta shower I be right back stay here!

**Loren ran into the shower but before she did she had to get something. and Mel opened her phone and dialed Eddie.**

Eddie: hey what happened

Mel: I'm repeating code green is back on.

Eddie: what are you saying

Mel: she is showering right now and the plan is working.

Eddie; really what does this mean

Mel: she believes you all cause of me.

Eddie: thank you so much Mel how can I repay you

Mel: well you can start with you friend Ian to go on a date with me I would love that.

Eddie: ooh..you like him

Mel: no..I just-

Eddie: yeah yeah yeah believe it or not he likes you to he is all he ever talks about he always talks about you and how your different from other girls.

Mel: oh my god are you serious

Eddie: yes Mel and he wants to talk to you

**Ian ripped the phone off his hands in excitement Eddie just rolled his eyes and laid back on his couch.**

Ian:(flirting) hey sexy I see you can't get enough of me

Mel: your right I can't get enough

Ian: anyways wanna go out with me

Mel: hold that for a second!

**she put her phone in her hands so he couldn't hear but the boys heard her well. Mel ran into the bathroom to see Loren in a robe with a confuse face.**

Mel: oh my god lo...Ian asked me out

Loren: really!?

Mel: hell yeah

Loren: I'm happy for you

**the two girls screamed in a excitement and the boys just started laughing Mel put the phone back to her ear.**

Mel: yes I would love to go out with you

Ian: good I can't wait

**Eddie took the phone and put it in his ear.**

Mel: hey rock star.

Eddie: okay so bring Loren to my penthouse

Mel: alright were on our way

**Mel hanged up and took Loren to Eddie's house Loren looked amazing she was wearing a black tank top with yellow skinny jeans and some black sneakers her make up was flawless and she looked hot . she arrived at Eddie's and Eddie kept looking at just ran up to Mel.**

Ian: hey sexy I missed you

Mel: I missed you too.

**Mel and Ian sat down in couch to see Loren and Eddie.**

Eddie: Loren..you know I didn't cheat and I wanted to say that-

**Loren just kissed him with Mel and Ian booing.**

Ian: oh please mate I can do better then that

**Ian kissed Mel and it was amazing he was a great kisser .**

Mel: anyways since the couple is back on ..lets play a game i like to call truth or dare

**the couples were half way to the game when there was a knock it was Leah.**

Loren: what do you want

Leah: um...I am Not talking to you don't even breath the same air as me

Mel: somebody have must eaten so bitch flakes. anyways i don't know who you are talking too. but you better get your ass outta here before you get yours beaten

Leah: oh shut up..I didn't came for you..

Mel: did you just tell me to shut up . I'm not gonna let this hefta come in here and tell me to shut up. who do you think you are talking to. you don't know who you are dealing with.

Leah: a bitch..yeah I know who I'm talking to

Mel: ooh you did not just me a bitch

Leah: so what are you gonna do about it huh you can't do nothing.

Mel: bitch please... I can beat your ass right here wanna go

**Ian, Eddie, and Loren pulled her back **

Leah: aw..someone needs anger mangement I get that right for you

**Mel ran towards her and Mel and Leah both fell on the floor leaving Mel on top . and Mel punched her face Leah flipped her but Loren twisted her hands making on awful scream from Leah the boys were just watching.**

Eddie: should we help them

Ian:(laughing) no I need to flim this .

**Ian flimed this whole thing with Loren pulling Leah hair. soon it was uploaded to face,twitter,instagram and it got over a Million likes in a 30 mins. Leah was now in the ground not moving they thought they killed her but she was in a coma. and went to the hospital 20 mins later . the two boys were clapping and wrote a number 10 on a peace of chalkboard the girls laughed. and started to have some fun talk and joke around playing games and watching movies.**

**hope you like. and I made this chapter a little long cause I'm not gonna be on and writting for a while cause Like I said there's a power outage or something like that**


	8. Chapter 8

** 3 years later~**

** chapter.8-proposal**

**Loren was just on the phone with Eddie. and Eddie had a surprise for her she still was trying to figure out what he was doing . maybe he was gonna break up with me ?! I thought no Eddie can't break up with me he loves me. Loren was worrying about this to much. or maybe he is getting tired of me I mean we been going out for 3 years more then Chloe and I'm finally 22 and Eddie is 23 Now Chloe will stop calling me a kid I hope and I also hope she leaves me and Eddie alone . There's one more then that's on my mind I think maybe Eddie wants to take the next step with me. but I don't know if he ever does propose to me I won't ever know what I'll say I'm just so nervous. I don't know if I'm ready for all of this. maybe when I look into his eyes I will know his answer. I just don't know . I hope he doesn't leave me if I say no. and also I don't know what My mom will say anything about this. as i start thinking more about it MY phone ring It was Mel.**

Loren: hey Mel what's up...?

Mel: well I just was gonna ask you do you wanna hang out with me and Adam

Loren: aw Mel I can't..

Mel: why?

Loren: cause Eddie has a surprise for me tonight at 8

Mel: oh...that surprise.

Loren: wait you know the surprise

Mel: no...I was um..I-

Loren: your bad at lying now tell me

Mel: I can't sorry Lo..

Loren: he told you but not me..

Mel: well even if I have a big mouth I'm good at secrets

Loren: UH huh...right

Mel: oh really..I kept your secret about you having a crush on Eddie

Loren: well..it was really obvious ..

Mel: oh come on lo..stop being Unpatient you will like the surprise. and..I will be there to video tape it.

Loren: I knew you were gonna say that

Mel: of course you did your my best friend Like a sister to me. and I'm coming over you have to wear something sexy you know classy.

Loren: wait..I don't know what I have . I have a black tight dress that is near my knee

Mel: I'm coming over I can't let you have all the fun

Loren: alright see you there

**Loren closed her phone and shut it off. she took the dress out of the closet she put on the black dress with some high heels and she curled her long brown hair. when she was about to put her makeup she heard the door bell she went outside to see Mel with Adam drinking frappe' **

Mel: what the hell Loren now I'm mad at you. I should have been the one to pick the dress

Loren: oh please you can't be mad at me

Mel: and why not ?

Loren: because you love me

Mel: true true I love you like a sister.

Loren: aw Love you too.

Mel: I know I know. anyways can I at least do your makeup

Loren: nah.

Mel: what why?

Loren: because I think I should look natural I don't need makeup to look any different then I am

Mel: fine...

**30 mins pass and Mel and Adam were still at Loren's house but in her room . 20 mins pass and it was finally 8 Loren was about to tell Mel Eddie was here when she saw Adam in Mel passed out in her bedroom so she just took her purse and went. but was curious where the driver was taking them when they got there . they were at there spot and they just finished there beautiful candle lit dinner when Eddie knew it was time. it was 11:56 and Eddie took her to Mk where he was gonna propose. just like his dad did with Katy. Everyone was there except Melissa and Adam they came at 11:59 . when Eddie went up to the stage he said some sweet stuff and Loren knew what he was doing but didn't know what to say. Eddie was now down on his knees on the stage while Loren was staring at him with tears in his eyes.**

Eddie:(on his knees) Loren will you marry me

Loren:(tears in her eyes) Eddie...um.


	9. Chapter 9

** chapter.9- yes or no?**

recap:

Eddie: will you marry me?

Loren: Eddie ..um

Loren's thoughts: oh my god..I don't know I'm so nervous right now as I looked at Eddie into his brown eyes . it's like it was only us in this world. it's like the world freeze has I was looking into his beautiful eyes all I could see is love. I knew my answer just by looking into his eyes it's like his eyes were my answer to everything. nobody ever loved me that much . me and Eddie's love were nothing compared to Cinderella and how she lived happily ever after our love was more then that it was passionate you can even write our love in books. I don't want to live happily ever after. what I mean is I want to do mistakes in life cause I'm not perfect I'm just a girl living a dream. god made no mistakes in me. he created me. just has a i got back to earth I even forgot what I was about to say Oh yeah here it goes.

Loren: (smiling) yes a million times yes!

**Before Eddie goes up and kisses her he put his mom's ring on his finger it was simple and he also put another the other one was more beautiful then Chloe's the second one was the real engagement ring the first one his mother's was just showing how his mother Katy would love Loren to have her ring in the importance of her. after he put the ring on her finger everyone cheered as they kissed actually it was a make out for 5 mins the reporters came and took pictures also recorded and it already hit the internet fans were commenting and they were all positive. this photo of the ring had 25 million likes. on Instagram ,facebook,twitter . everyone thought they were gonna be the new "MK" . as they were kissing Chloe came clapping her hands. everyone was in shocked and they also backed up to give her some space. Chloe got the spotlight once more. that's what she needed attention**

****Chloe: well,well,well if it isn't Cinderella and her knight in armor.

Eddie: oh shut up Chloe your just jealous that I didn't make your engagement twice as special as hers

Chloe: jealous? who said anything about jealous ...

Eddie: why the hell are you here we were having a great time until you showed up

Chloe:(laughing) little..girl your to young to get married Especially with my fiance(flashing the ring in her face)

Loren: your delusional..and your sick to. to still have that ring in your finger

Chloe: he is my fiance and were getting married tonight isn't that right baby

Loren:(smelling her breath) your drunk aren't you

Chloe: like you care Hannah Montana

Loren: why are you even here

Chloe: to get what I want little girl fame,success.

Loren: so you came here to get fame which your not gonna get

Chloe: Eddie is 't that right baby(rubbing her body up and down his)

**Eddie step back and she fell on the ground smashing into a glass of wine.**

EVERYONE: COME ON LET'S GET OUT OF HERE. LET'S GO PARTY AND CELEBRATE LEDDIE WOHHOOO!

**everyone left with Loren and Eddie behind. and they went to a party in a las vegas 6 miles from Hollywood and they party as long as they could remember.**

**okay sorry it was short I had to do a quick before I leave cause I won't be back for a loooonggg time so I just thought I write one in . hope you like**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER.10-WEDDING REHEARSAL.**

the day when Eddie asked Loren to marry him. it almost went well,until you know who showed up and ruined it for everybody. Chloe carter or should we say **Cynthia Kowalski**. she plans on ruining Everyone's life. just cause her life is officially over. after Eddie broke up with her, cause Eddie found out that she cheated on him with Tyler. she lied about her name everything even her life is based on lies,and deceit. anyways,people think she is delusional to think all these years she still thinks Eddie wants her back. and most people already know her true colors. some people think she is mental. Chloe used to be the "it girl" or should I say Cynthia. now Loren is the "IT GIRL" every guy wants her now. and since she is engaged to Eddie. boys all around the world are starting to get jealous that Eddie is the luckiest man alive. now every guy tries to be with her including cam he always tried to get Leddie to break up. but it never works. in fact, he is not the only one who hates the couple Leah does. Leah plans to destroy there wedding too. and get fame,success. but now she is mostly out to get Loren out of the picture. now she is thinking "why the fuck did I show my true self in front of them if only I can get them to see I changed and maybe Eddie will trust me again or not. this is a win win situation and that's the only thing on my mind". since Loren has finals next week. she needs to study as hard as she can to graduate high school. cause graduation is almost here it's 1 more week after finals. and she has the wedding to focus on she doesn't know. she's got alot of things on her mind. once the rehearsal was done Loren went with Eddie and said bye to her mom and left. when she got to Eddie's penthouse she ripped her book bag and got on the piano and put her study works. on top of the piano and started working. but that once stop cause Eddie was distracting her. cause he took off his shirt and gave her a yet sexy and hot smirk that made her bite her bottom lip a little bit. but she soon turned around and work again. when Eddie was yet taking her mind of her work session.

**Eddie's penthouse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Loren:(sounding a little rude) Eddie can you get out please I'm trying to work and your distracting me on purpose.

Eddie:(faking) fine then I guess you don't love your soon to become husband

Loren:(rolls eyes) sometimes you can be a-

**Eddie kisses her before she could say anything. and then went to there bedroom to talk to a movie director that he hasn't say anything to Loren. and she is gonna be mad cause it has Chloe for the lead roll of sandy. Eddie hasn't tell Loren ever since then he has been keeping 1 secret from her. and he has been trying to tell her but he can't he is nervous and is afraid that if he tells her she'll get mad and he doesn't want his fiance mad because it get's ugly. but Eddie will tell her has soon as she get married oh no what do I do now" should I not tell her. she will find out sooner or later. okay here it goes. has I walk back in the living room to talk to Loren about this whole "thing". as she looked for his soon to become wife. she was playing a song . so I just sit there and stand to listened to it.**

**All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air I said show me something  
He said, if you dare come a little closer**

Round and around and around and around we go  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take, it's given  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

Ohhh the reason I hold on  
Ohhh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but i'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay, stay  
I want you to stay, ohhh

**Loren heard a clap from behind.**

Eddie: beautiful

Loren: thanks it's gonna be my new album

Eddie: Look promise me you won't get mad.

Loren:(worried) Eddie I won't I promise..(afraid to ask) what is it...

**Eddie stayed in silents and poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat on the couch with a worried Loren following him.**

Loren: Eddie..If your cheating on me say it or you don't wanna marry me just say it.

Eddie: No..I do wanna marry you it's..just...

Loren:(getting louder) it's what Eddie just tell me!

Eddie: okay ...

Loren: tell me now

Eddie: well remember the movie grease.

Loren: yeah...

Eddie: well I haven't signed up for it..but it has ..Chloe has the role for sandy..but I'm thinking of doing the movie

Loren: what..sandy and your character are going to fall in love.

Eddie: yeah but I really like the role.

Loren: is that all you care about

Eddie: what?

Loren: apparently your career comes first before the wedding

Eddie: no what do you mean..?

Loren: what I mean is...the wedding is in 2 months and the "movie" your about to make is in the same day as our wedding!

Eddie:(mad) so..we can make the wedding come another time. just I really need to do the movie.

Loren: see what I mean..your career comes first. you obviously don't want to get married yet so let me make it easy for you.(throws the ring in his face) wedding is over.(takes purse and tries to open the door)

Eddie: Loren..wait

Loren: what do you want..make it quick cause I have to go home and burn a picture

Eddie: Loren no you don't..your home is here.

Loren: no it's not now let me go!

Eddie: no not until you kiss me

Loren: ugh your jerk..

Eddie: then I guess you will never leave this place

Loren:(slap his face and tries to run)

**but Eddie catches her in his arms and now Loren is facing the door with his arms around her.**

Eddie: babe your hurt me real bad.

Loren: oh please

Eddie: I love when you play hard to get it's sexy

Loren: Eddie just let me go.

Eddie: sorry babe no can do until I get a kiss

Loren: ugh fine!

**Loren turned around a kissed him. she was about to pull back when Eddie pulled her in again and they started to make there way to the bedroom. when there was a knock at the door. someone from Loren's pass. someone she never wanted to see. **

**hope you like(;**


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter.11-Loren and Eddie meet oz.**

**that knock at the door had ruin everything. expecially that person that is right behind that door. Loren wished she never opened that door. because she didn't want that certain person there.**

person: Loren?

Loren: I told you the night of concert that I never wanted to see you again.

Trent: Look I just want a connection with my daugther

Loren: no I don't want anything to do with you.

Trent: you still love me I'm your father

Loren: I will never love you. you left me and my mom you think that just cause you come here and explain yourself . that doesn't mean anything to me.

Trent: I love you

Loren: no you don't you probably came back for my fame.

Trent: Loren you know I love you

Loren: is that all you can say that you "love me" you don't even know what I been through the last 18 years. you will never be my father your just a stranger to me. have a nice life(slams door in his face)

Eddie: are you okay baby

Loren: no..

Eddie: I can make you feel much better

Loren:(smiling) and what is that

**Eddie made her feel better she was back to smiling again. and now Eddie wouldn't stop tickling her on the couch. **

Loren:(giggling) stop-Eddie-stop-stop

**Eddie stopped and went to her neck but Loren pushed him on the couch and Eddie loved how she took the lead . Loren got on top of him and started kissing his neck and his chest. but got off him and Eddie was starting to groan.**

Loren: don't you have a meeting

Eddie: it can wait. and you can go with me

Loren: no I don't wanna intrude.

Eddie: Chloe is gonna be there.

Loren: Okay I am definitely going!

**Loren ran upstairs and got dressed into a blue strapless top with a jean and some brown boots. her makeup was natural and beautiful as always. and she ran downstairs . and Eddie** looking at her up and down she was extremely beautiful . but they got to go cause it was 3:59 and they were surpose to be there at 4:00 pm . they got there running they were late once again it was now 4:30 once they got in they saw Chloe chuckling . and she got up to speak to Eddie.

Chloe: I see the rebound is making you late. sorry little girl but this is an adult business not for little girls.(laughing) now why don't go play with a barbie doll

Loren: why would I wanna play with you Chloe?

Chloe: what?

Loren: you obviously don't get it

Chloe: oh please(rolls eyes) anyways Eddie did you stop by at Loren's school to pick her up. I Bet that's what made you late.

Loren: shut up what is your freaking problem just cause you don't have a life of your own doesn't mean you can ruin ours.

oz: man I wish I was Filming this.

Chloe: you mean you don't have life. see little girl didn't Eddie tell you that this movie is rated r clearly for adults very mature adults. anyways I'm going to be sandy and me and Eddie are gonna have some sexual scene . I don't think you wanna see that do you?

Eddie: actually I don't wanna be your leading man

Chloe:(shocked) well oz wants you to be the only guy for this role and I am the lead for the role

Eddie: about that...oz I don't wanna do the movie .

OZ: what no no no..I do anything you want I signed you a check, give you money for your album, you wanna pick your leading lady

Eddie: anyone I want?

Chloe: no Eddie don't do it

Eddie: her name is Loren Tate

oz: and she can act and sing

Eddie: she can do more then that she's fantastic

Loren: hi... nice to meet you oz

oz: wow you are beautiful for sandy . this movie is gonna be a hit . alright it's settled. Loren is sandy.

Chloe:(coming up to Loren) you stole my life everything. you even stole my part. you selfish bitch

Loren: Chloe..why are you talking about yourself?

Chloe: oh shut up valley I will always be more pretty then you

Loren: you might be pretty..but your not pretty in the inside your a cold demanding creature and your gonna rot in hell.

Chloe: whatever have fun while it lasts, little girl.

Loren: so when do we start

oz: well..since you guys are getting married I will make it after that.

Loren: okay bye

**they left. and got to sleep for the next day.**

**so I went on wikipedia today and look what I saw on hollywood heights and it said...As of July 1st, Production will begin in October 2013. so I got soo excittedd that there maybe or will be a second season check on wikipedia and you will see I just saw it today. all of our signing in petition has paid off**


	12. Chapter 12

**guys you all are asking "are you sure the production begins in October" yes I am sure because I read it. the thing says " as of July1st, production will begin in October 2013." If you didn't know the site it is Wikipedia if you can't find it I'll try to link it a href= /wiki/Hollywood_Heights_(TV_series)- that's the link just copy and paste it or you can write it like this "Wikipedia/hollywood heights. I hope this helps (: anyways continuing to my story XD hollywood heights second season all the way !**

**that's all readers I'm not planning on writting soon (: but I will just my hands are feeling tired. happy reading (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter.13-Eddie's sickness**

**Today was the last practice for the wedding and everyone woke up so early 7:30 was the time and everyone came complaining. Loren had already graduated. but she didn't need to go to college to make everything complicated in her relationship with Eddie. she picked music and music seemed to calm her down which ever mood she's in. anyways when everyone came in and got in place everyone started talking again. Loren went up stage to get everything settled down so everyone can go home and get some sleep.**

****Loren: hey hey shh... you will go home soon just let me announce a few stuff. okay so my maid of honor is Melissa. um bridesmaids are Adriana,Kim,my mom and my flower girl is Vanessa(**AN:SO i HAD NO ONE FOR FLOWER GIRL SO i MADE A NAME TO GET ON WITH IT)** alright guys so I'm going to tell you what to wear. of course you wear dresses and I'm gonna tell you the colors you should pick out. so um the..bridesmaids are gonna wear light blue ocean blue or something and um my maid of honor is wearing white. flower girl you have 3 choices you can wear. you can wear orange,white or red it's up to you. um the wedding cake the flavor I think well make it vanilla and chocolate cause we don't know everyone's flavor. everyone got it!?

everyone: yeah!

Loren: okay good, now for the after party you can wear anything you want. so there are going to be food,wine as in vodka or anything thing like that and we will take it to the dance floor and me and Eddie are going to do a duet .

Mel:speaking of the rock star, where is Eddie

Loren: he's sick.

Mel: aw tell him to feel better

Loren:(speaking in the microphone) okay back to the wedding, we were gonna practice this whole thing but Eddie is not here so were just gonna leave me and Eddie's part out. so everyone go back outside and you guys are gonna be the first one to come in. so let's go

Mel: Lo..were tired as hell

Loren: I'm sorry Mel but you should have sleep early

Mel: seriously Lo..fine your right I was at a party with Ian we were both drunk..

Loren: see what I'm saying, it's not my fault you know the routine

Mel: he said he loved me and I didn't say anything back!

Loren: well do you love him?

**that answer was searching into Mel's mind "do I love him"?**

** Eddie's penthouse~~**

**Eddie was making himself some tea he was really sick he was coughing alot he hopes he doesn't feel this way at the wedding. suddenly there was a knock Eddie went up to open it . it was Ian his best mate.**

Ian: bloody hell mate..you look like crap

Eddie: thanks Alot Ian what do you want

Ian: well I was gonna talk to you about Mel

Eddie: what about her? and shouldn't you be at the wedding rehearsal it's the last day

Ian: I told her I love her mate and she didn't say it back

Eddie: I'm sure Mel .. Loves you goodbye now

Ian: your kicking you best friend out

Eddie: No I'm just tired and I don't feel well

Ian: aw..I call Loren to kiss your-

Eddie:(laughing) oh shut up man

Ian: I made you laugh. anyways I gotta head to the rehearsal Loren's probably worried sick.

Eddie: she's not she probably forgot about you

Ian: no I'm gonna flirt with her

Eddie: over my dead body. alright I'm coming to the rehearsal

Ian:(laughing) that trick always works.

** -LEAH'S PLACE.~~~**

Leah:(reading magazine) no way Eddie propose to that bitch ugh and today is the last day of the wedding rehearsal . I pay Loren a visit(chuckling and getting her purse)

**-REHEARSAL~**

**Loren saw Eddie with Ian now she is thinking "what the heck is he doing here hes sick!?" Loren ran down stage to talk to them.**

Loren:(cupping his both cheeks) baby I thought you were sick what are you doing here

Eddie: I know it was Ian

Loren:(turning to Ian) what did you say to him

Ian: nothing..

Loren: Ian...

Ian: nothing..

Loren: ugh whatever.

Eddie:(talking babyish) Ian threw water in my face so I could wake up and now I don't feel so good baby (fakes cough)

Ian: what Loren,love he is lying he is just trying to get me in trouble

Loren:(running her hands up and down Eddie's back) aw,my poor baby

Ian:(rolls eyes) Loren I swear-

Eddie:(talking babyish again) no..he didn't even give me my medicine

Ian: you are such a-

Loren: guys shh.. we need to finish this rehearsal people are starting to leave cause there tired.

Leah:(claps hands) well..well..well if it isn't miss rebound

Loren: what the hell are you doing here

Leah: I came to visit my long last Bff

Loren: we were never friends Leah now get your ass out of here

Leah: I'm sorry I can't

Loren: what do you want..everyone was having a great time until you showed up

Leah: you mean I was having a great time until you came and stole my man

Loren: are you delusional? did you hit you head? are you that low to ever think Eddie will come running to you? well that's in your dream but hon,this is reality..get used to it.

Leah:(slaps Loren) you bitch! don't ever call me delusional you are the the one that's delusional to ever think that Eddie did love you your just his toy after your broken he is done and throwing you in the trash

Loren:(getting angry) don't you mean your Eddie's toy he was your friend, until you came into bitch mode attacking everyone. no wonder your not dating your to obsessed with Eddie that you can't carry on with your life!

Leah:(punches her) I said don't you ever call me delusional. you are the freak one the stupid nerdy bitch who can't get a life

Loren:(getting up) oh you did not just say I didn't have a life. your the one who doesn't have a life your the one who stalks people and obsessing over a guy won't even like you back(kicking her in her stomach)

Ian: guys...love..calm down...

Leah: shut up freak

Ian: excuse me...guys is she talking bout herself again

Mel: don't you call my boyfriend a freak speaking of yourself your the one who is an obsessed bitch

Leah: why don't you lose some weight

**suddenly everyone started to fight except Loren she stayed out of it soon the whole place was crashed. and Loren was mad all of her hard work just went down the drain**

Mel & Ian: were sorry

Loren:(scratching her hair) it's fine..

Mel: lo..it's not our fault that bitch really get's under out skins

Loren: I know..I will repaint this wall and clean this whole place up

Mel: no were helping

Ian: no I got a party-

Mel:(elbowing him in the stomach)

Ian: I am helping

Loren: thanks guys

Eddie: I'm going home baby call me when your almost home

Loren:(kissing his lips) alright bye

Eddie:(pulling for another kiss) mm I love your new chap stick it taste really good

Loren:laughing) get some sleep

**Eddie left and Loren,Ian,Mel were fixing the whole wedding it looked way better then it did ...**

**hope you like(;**


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter.14-Loren's 25 birthday`.**

**Loren woke up to see Eddie's head stuffed in her shoulders. when she was about to move Eddie's strong arms held her tight and Eddie was kissing her neck once again. and Loren couldn't help but laugh. but she really need to stop by her regular house . cause Nora just sent her a text saying "I cooked you a birthday dinner. and your surprise is at home can't wait to see you love you" and she really need to take a quick shower and go. but Eddie was so strong it was hard to get out of his hold.**

Loren: Eddie I really..Need to go

Eddie: No..I want..my Fiancée in bed with me expecially when it's her birthday

Loren: ugh..I don't wanna be in bed with you right now..Eddie please..let me go

Eddie: No ..you hurt me

Loren: wow..Eddie I need to go home to Nora she needs me!

Eddie: NO..sorry you broke my heart

**Eddie got on top of her and kissed her lips and Loren returned in quickly. soon they were making out. but Loren had another trick up her sleeve . she flipped him and took charge. and when Loren stopped kissing him he groaned . he was about to flip her but Loren was quick she got out of bed giggling.**

Loren: sorry baby..I'll owe you

Eddie: oh yes..it better be a good surprise

Loren:(laughing) perv..

Eddie: but babe..you still love me.

Loren: Indeed I do now I have to take a shower

**Loren got out of the shower with a towel on. and she couldn't find her clothes she remembered she put her clothes right on that counter. she knew who that perv was she just started shaking her head and went out to the living room to see Eddie staring at her with just her towel in her hair in a messy bun.**

Loren: Eddie..where is my clothes?

Eddie:(laughing) what do you mean

Loren: Eddie...

Eddie: what you can stay in that towel all day...

Loren: You are such a perv..

Eddie: what I'm always for you Mrs. las-ga-na

Loren:(laughing) shut up! now give me my clothes now I'm not playing Eddie.

Eddie: you mean this..(taking out a thong and putting it in her face)

Loren: give me that!..where the hell did you get that..I never wear that

Eddie: just in case..you wanna wear only this..I would love to-

Loren: Eddie..I'm not asking this again give me my clothes now

Eddie: fine..(handing her clothes)

Loren:(smiling) thank Mr. dirty

Eddie: don't you love that side of me...

Loren: I gotta go put my clothes on!

**she ran upstairs Eddie laughed when she changed the subject Loren came out with a white top. with ripped white little gray skinny jeans. and some black high tops and walked out a with a messy bun and was about to walk out when Eddie blocked her with a square box(small) and it had a little bow on top. Loren opened it and saw a necklace that said "Eddie" with a small guitar on it.**

Loren: aw..thanks Eddie it's beautiful

Eddie: well I never got to say happy birthday to my girl(he put the necklace around her head)

Loren:(kisses his lips) thank you I love it!

Eddie: your very welcome beautiful

Loren: okay see you later..

Eddie: no wait wait..

Loren: what?

Eddie:(pointing to his lips) where's my kiss

Loren:(laughing and kisses him) there now will you let me get out

Eddie: anything for the birthday girl.

Loren:(laughing) bye

Eddie: bye beautiful

**Loren walked herself out and when she got out jeffery had given her a gift also. it was a bracelet with lots of diamonds she told him thank you and left to Nora's when she got there max,Mel,Nora was there yelling happy birthday"! the house was decorated everything was beautiful.**

Loren: thanks guys,I think I'm starting to get gray hair.

**everyone laughed.**

Mel: your only 25..well your probably right I'm only 20 thank god !

Loren:(laughing) come here I love you

**they hugged and everyone had a group hugged all around finally everyone sit to have the birthday breakfast it was Waffles with strawberries on top.**

Loren: mm.. thanks mom

Nora: your very welcome

Max: hey I think we should do a party

Loren: where?

Max: well I have big house with pool in the back I just got it for you..

Loren: aw thanks max was that that my present?

Max: yes

Loren: thanks pops!

Max:(smiling) your very welcome sweetie, and the house is decorate so will hit it tonight

Loren: okay what are we waiting for Lets party!

**They all put the news online and everyone came by groups Eddie was the first one. and they all dance. and Loren had alot of gifts from fans. and they cut the cake at 8:00 clock and had fun until you know who showed up...**

Chloe: oh if it isn't the birthday girl..hey Loren

Loren: what?

Chloe: I have a surprise for you doesn't every birthday girl get a surprise?...

**alright hope you like(: and what is the surprise hmm? anyways I made this chapter cause Loren's birthday cause you know yesterday July.6 was Brittany Underwood's birthday and has you can see she is really 25 so I just thought this chapter off hope you like (: and remember I will update almost everyday sometimes I won't...and thanks for the love and reviews I really like that all of you like my stories it means alot coming from you guys! #happy reading**


	15. Chapter 15

** chapter.15-Ian proposes.**

** recap:**

Chloe: wanna know the surprise

Loren: what?

Chloe:(kicks her) this you stealing bitch you stole everything from me you lame high school

Loren: I graduated..I don't know about you but you need to get an education

Chloe: well happy birthday, little girl.

Loren: I'm 25..

Chloe: well i'm 30 ya dip!

Loren: your comebacks are so 2010..your just trying to pick a fight..you want the attention the spotlight well your not getting any tonight

Chloe:(rolls eyes) you are so lucky- never mind have a bad birthday of your life

Loren: anyways that doesn't make any since.

Chloe: shut up

Loren: Chloe...just go...

Chloe: fine..but this isn't over..have fun while it last

Eddie: Loren..are you okay

Loren: yeah..yeah I'm fine can we just go home...

Eddie: anything for the birthday girl

Loren:(sounding like a kid) anything!?

Eddie: yes

Loren: well I would like a full make out session in the limo

Eddie: your wish is command.

Loren:(laughing) bye guys

everyone: bye happy birthday Loren...

Loren: thank you.

**they left and made out in the car for 20 mins now when the driver had to ruin there moment. they just got out of the car with jeffery hugging her once again . when they went inside the limo they picked up where they were and went inside the penthouse but Eddie saw Ian drinking a glass of wine and some popcorn watching..**

Eddie: dude...

Ian: no don't mind your best mate carry on...

Eddie: but it would be awkward...

Ian: so..carry on

Loren: hey Ian!

Ian:(picks her up and hugs her tight) aah the birthday girl! hows my best girl doing

Loren: great

Ian:(kisses her all over her cheeks) happy birthday love!

Loren: thank you Ian

Ian:(putting her down) I got you something

Loren: really what is it...

**getting something he filmed and it was when they first met and he got everyone that he know say happy birthday. it was showing everything and Loren loved it!**

Loren:(kisses him on the cheek) thank you Ian..I will watch this a million times if I have too

Eddie:(jealous) so Ian gets a kiss but I don't

Loren:(laughing) your so cute when your jealous...(kisses him on the mouth)

Eddie:(rubbing it in Ian's face) haha I got a kiss on the mouth and you didn't!

Ian: way to rub it in mate

Loren:(kisses Ian cheek one more time) Oh I love you Ian...

Eddie:(getting jealous) you love me more right

Loren: yes

Ian: I love you too love so much

Eddie: okay stop flirting with my girl..(holding Loren tight in his arms) shes mine mine mine mine mine

Ian:(laughing) I don't love her that way calm down I love Mel and I need your help on something

Eddie & Loren: anything

**  
Today was the day Ian said to himself. I love her i mean we just dated for like 10 months now I think she is the one I really don't know. we are both similar sometimes we say the same thing and she thinks it's a Coincidence but he doesn't think so. he has dated other girls but they didn't really Like/love him they just use him for the Filming so they can be big someday. but Mel is different she really didn't need to be famous she just loves filming things that are interesting and post them on her blog. Anyways back to Ian he thinks it's right to propose that early in a relationship. he just feels like it's right. and he needs Loren's help. **

Ian: I'm gonna propose

Loren: what!?

Ian: yep

Loren: no no no no...you guys have been dating for 10 months now your gonna get Mel scared

Ian: no I want her to be my wife I feel like she is the one for me

Loren:(unsure but she goes with it) okay..whats the plan

Ian: call her and tell her to come here

Loren: fine..

**calls Mel...**

Mel: hey birthday girl..what's up.

Loren:(puts on speaker) can you come to Eddie's place

Mel: um why?

Loren: just come

Mel: okay I be there a in 10 mins

Loren: why that long Eddie's place is not that far..

Mel: Lisa is on my back

Loren: oh okay.

Mel: bye

Loren: bye

**soon enough Mel came quick.**

Mel: so what is- HEY baby

Ian(kisses her) hey

Mel:(confused) where Eddie and Loren

Ian: don't ask questions right now

Mel: alright so-

Ian:(getting down on his knees)

Mel:(gasped) Ian what are-

Ian: will you marry Melissa sanders

Mel: I-I-I can't!

**Mel ran out before Ian can say anything and Eddie, and Loren came out to see Ian sad.**

Loren:(getting down on her knees and touching his face) it's okay Ian Mel has been stressed with her fake mom Lisa

Ian: I'm going to find her(running out rudely )

Loren: Ian wait!-

Eddie: he'll be fine

Loren: No I need to find him!..Mel is different from other girls she won't take it well she will say something she'll regret

Eddie: no-

Loren: DON'T!(runs out)

**Loren didn't know what happened she just snapped at Eddie now she just regret it. but she needed to find Ian she went outside and she saw Mel's ring on her finger and they were both kissing. Loren just smiled at them they were so went back inside not wanting to ruin the moment. she went up to the penthouse and she saw Eddie lying down on the couch with only his boxers.**

Loren: I'm sorry I snapped-

Eddie: it's fine.. I understand you really cared for them and didn't want Mel regretting something for the rest of her life.

Loren: see this is why I love you. you understand me..

Eddie: I love you too.

Loren: alright lets get to bed

Eddie: mm bed sounds very-

Loren: no not tonight I'm serious

Eddie: fine

Loren: no funny business now let me take a shower.(running upstairs)

**Loren finished in 10 mins she got her hair wet so she put it in a bun and put her short short dress it almost looked like a shirt you can see half her ass in it. but she did that to tease Eddie. once she got out Eddie kept staring at her.**

Loren: goodnight

Eddie: you are such a tease

Loren: I'm sorry baby...do you want me to stop

Eddie: no I think it's really sexy.

Loren: well goodnight

**about to turn off the lights when Eddie held her arm a kissed it and went up and down finally he reached her shoulders . and he took one of the spaghetti straps and put it down and kissed her neck Loren couldn't take it..she went on top of Eddie they made out and went to sleep.**..

**I know this chapter is kind bland sorry I had to type on quick and I know this chapter is boring I don't like it too but I hope you like (; . but I make chapter.16 um interesting. goodnight! c:**


	16. Chapter 16

** chapter.16-Nora's secret**

** Nora has been keeping this secret and she just found out a month ago. but she didn't wanna tell anybody they would be shocked. and Loren would be hurt because Nora never told her. Nora tells her everything. there Like best friends. but she needed to tell Loren sooner. she was gonna tell her on her Birthday but is afraid that she'll hurt her in her own birthday . but it's not her birthday anymore so she is going to tell her now.**

** Nora's house_**

Loren: hey mom what's up

Nora: hey I gotta tell you something hon...

Loren: what is it?

Nora: don't freak out

Loren: okay I won't what is it?

Nora: I'm pregnant

Loren: what!?

sorry this is kinda short. I got to do it quick cause I had Alot of work to do but. hope you like (;


	17. Chapter 17

**hey guys sorry I made chapter.16 very short I was so lazy but chapter.17 I made it up to you. and put it has longer has I can hope you Like chapter.17-**

**chapter.17-there anniversary**

**recap:**

Nora: I'm pregnant

Loren: what?! who's the father

Nora: well I'm not exactly pregnant I haven't tested it..

Loren: do you think something else is wrong?

Nora: I don't but don't worry about it hon..I tell you the news.

Loren: alright..Love you

Nora: you too.

**And she walked away. Loren was about to sleep when Eddie Texted her saying he'll come back in 1 hour. that's when Loren had a surprise for her soon to become husband she called Mel cause she knew that Mel was kinda the dirty expert in this whole thing. they went to the store and they decorated the whole penthouse it was full of candles and roses everywhere it was beautiful. and Mel left she needed to tell her mom that she was getting married soon. anyways with Loren she was wearing a black see-Thru Lingerie and she was sitting on the couch with a glass of Champagne waiting for Eddie.**

**mean while with Mel she just arrived to Lisa's house and she had to tell her the news. she even hid the ring so she wouldn't see**

Mel: hey fake mom

Lisa: you don't have to call me that. I would like if you show me some respect

Mel: well you don't deserve any

Lisa: well why talk to me if your gonna give me on attitude

Mel: because I needed to tell you something

Lisa: what is it . hurry I need to go see Phil

Mel: you see it's Phil you ever talk about . you Know what like you care. I'm done here.

Lisa: I'm sorry I made you feel neglected Melissa

Mel: I'm trying to tell you something and you bring Phil into this

Lisa:(snapped) well because he is my real son you actually mean nothing right now. you always come and try to fight with me when I'm trying to be nice. so I'm sorry if I love Phil more then you!

Mel: are you serious right now. no wonder, I love dad more then you.

Lisa: he isn't even your real dad. he is just a stranger to you.

Mel: at least he acted Like a real father unlike you.

Lisa...

Mel(walking out) Oh and Lisa...I'm getting married(shows ring)

Lisa: your what!

Mel:(closes door)

Lisa:(goes after her) no way your getting married over my dead body. your to young and irresponsible. marriage is a big responsibility

Mel: oh hell yeah I'm getting married..and your not invited..dad is..

Lisa:(angry) well I don't care anymore fine leave get all your filthy clothes out of here.(throws at her) I'm glad I won't have to see you again

Mel: see you only care for Phil. and I hate you forever and I mean it!(gets in car and puts all her clothes in and speeds away)

**after that talk Mel was crying she went to Eddie's penthouse. she took all of her clothes and put it in bags. and walked inside the elevator not even bother to greet Jeffery and she walked in to see roses and Loren in a robe sitting waiting..but Eddie didn't come. it was pass 1 hour already. where could he be? **

Loren: oh I thought you were Eddie...come in

Mel: hey..

Loren:(confused) why are all you clothes inside here

Mel: I told um..( scratching her hair) My mom that I was getting married and she put Phil once again in the conversation we never have a good chat!

Loren: so you moved out..?

Mel: no..she kicked me out

Loren:(shocked) she loves you

Mel: well it's not Like she is my real mom..but she still doesn't want me..

Loren: she loves you that's what matters

Mel:(cries) after her snapping at me that didn't look like love to me

Loren: well every parent does that..they get mad and they don't mean what they say

Mel: yeah but Lisa's different from other parents. or should I say my aunt

Loren: well what about your dad...

Mel:(cries harder) he is actually the one who understands me well he isn't my real father

Loren: so what..he took care of you the pass 18 years he took care of you so don't say he isn't your real father. even if it's quite scary that you guys aren't related or have the same blood..it matters that he loves you. and he took care of you .. if he didn't want you he would have thrown you out already. but your lucky that you have a family a true family who loves you.

Mel: thanks Lo...what about Beth

Loren: well she left you..and if she didn't want you..fine...you can do whatever you want and this is why I'm jealous of you..you have the confidence that I don't have you are beautiful and your own way and you are Melissa sanders! my best friend (kisses her hand)

Mel: I love you

Loren: I love you too!

Mel:(hugs her) so your saying I should go back to Lisa..

Loren: yes..if she is not happy of you getting married. so what..you love the guy..and that's what matters. just don't agree with everything she tells you.

Mel: thanks goodbye and tell me all the details girl

Loren: alright bye (hugs her)

**Melissa leaves 30 mins later Eddie came with Ian.**

Loren: where were you I got worried!

Eddie:(drunk) hello my beautiful lady!

Loren:(smelling his breath) are you drunk- Ian!

Ian: I'm sorry love.. I I-

Loren: no..and how come you aren't drunk and he is

Ian: I gave him..to much whiskey

Loren: did you let him drive too?

Ian:(gulped) yes

Loren: Ian! he could have had a car accident

Ian: well he didn't so chill

Loren: well what if he did

Ian:(changing subject) I love what you done with the place it's sexy is this for me-

Loren:(putting a finger on his lips) no horn dog it's for my husband our anniversary is almost here

Ian: what you know I love champagne(trying to get a glass on the table)

Loren: no..it's for Eddie

Ian: for Eddie he already got himself drunk

Loren: you mean you got my husband drunk. where did you guys go

Ian:(gulped) a a..strip club.

Loren:(shocked) Oh Eddie Duran is sleeping on the couch tonight!

Ian: it was my Idea don't put all the pressure on my mate

Loren: Ian..you are lucky you are cute

Ian:(smirking) oh so is this the part where we make out?

Loren:(about to slap him)

Ian: I'm kidding! gees...

Loren:(angry) whatever...so you guys got lap dances by a bunch of bitches who don't have lives.

Ian: nope..we just were drinking we didn't even looked at the girls cause we have 2 beautiful girls that care about us

Loren: aw...but since you guys didn't tell me and where you were going, and kept me waiting more then one hour...I guess Eddie Duran won't get Any tonight

Ian:(laughing) aw poor Eddie

Loren: and has for you Ian I'll make sure Mel punishes you

Ian: no please

Loren: sorry you deserve it

Ian: damn it Loren

Loren:(laughing) I get the last laugh

Ian: whatever speaking of Mel where is she.

Loren: at her mom's house.

**sanders resident~**

Lisa: hey...

Mel: hey..

Lisa: what are you doing here

Mel: I came to apologize-

Lisa: come here (hugs her tight) I am so sorry for everything I said I didn't mean it

Mel:(laughing) I love you mom

Lisa:(shocked) but I'm not your real-

Mel: don't ruin the moment

Lisa: well I love you too.

Mel:(smiling)

Lisa: anyways..you need to go easy on Phil

Mel: and there it goes again

Lisa:(smiling)

**-hospital.**

Doctor: you are not pregnant and you can't have babies no matter how much sex you have

Nora: oh thank god(Textes Loren) do you know what caused this

Doctor: I don't know let's say a miracle. you can only have 1 kid and your it

Nora:(smiling) well I'm glad I had Loren she is a good girl

Doctor: have a nice summer.

Nora:(walks out) you too.

** Eddie's penthouse~**

Eddie: hey baby

Loren: oh don't baby me..

Eddie(sobered up) wait what did I do...

Loren:(smirking) Ian why don't you tell him what happen

Ian: mate..we went to strip club you got drunk..

Loren:(angry) thanks Ian...

Eddie: Loren-

Loren: no..Ian made this whole plan up...and instead of...saying no and going home..you insisted..on going there

Eddie: I...I just needed to talk to him..

Loren:(sarcastic) Oh I must say I like the way you talk Eddie..

Eddie: Loren we can still have fun for our anniversary

Loren:(sounding like his wife already) No apparently my husband doesn't have time for his wife..he has time for drinking and doing all sort of crazy stuff-

Eddie:(kisses her harshly) you are so sexy when your angry-

**suddenly there was a knock breaking the love fest.**

Eddie:(angry) what the hell are you doing here

Person: well can't a friend come and visit ...

**hope you like (;**


	18. Chapter 18

**sorry for not updating for days. my Stupid sister made us get lost in the trains . so I didn't get home for a while. so I finally got home! and I had to update cause I had some random Idea's floating in my head.n and thanks for the love and reviews;. I really Love how it's all positive . it makes me get great ideas! (: well here is chapter.18 hope you Like:D**

** chapter.18-trouble in paradise.**

**why did darkness have to spread and take away the sunshine.? we were just having fun until you know who showed up. and I'm surprised that it's not Chloe or Leah this time or even worst then them. we just can't get some peace every time we smile or just laugh for the no freaking reason. somebody, or should I say someone tries to ruin everything. but this time it's different a restraining order won't keep them away. there just so annoying coming over and over again do they get tired? of stalking us? that's the question I wanna ask them . can't they see that we were perfectly fine until they showed up and made our smiles go down? it's Like this roller coaster won't stop and it's annoying and it makes you sick when it keeps going on and on that's how I feel about this whole problem. if a punch can't keep these bitches away what can? a bomb,gun,1,000 Legos up there asses? if that can't keep them away then I don't what else can? I'm asking so much questions in my Head why,why,why,why,why!? why did god Let this happen. aren't they tired of torturing us? this is what I want to tell this crazy person. it just makes me angry when they can't take a "no" for an answer. what do they freaking want cause I would do anything for them to leave us the Hell alone. this is ridiculous! this whole town has crushed them Like something there not. I heard Chloe used to be nice. I know it's hard to believe but once she is in this town she got ruined. this town has turned them into monsters. only me and Eddie and some couple of people we know is not Like them it's Like we haven't got the disease or the infection. some people in this town are just asses and bitches and are messed up some of them turned into hobos. it's Like were the only normal people that doesn't wanna get sucked into this evil town. but Eddie is not normal he told me he doesn't know what normal is he lived in streets. but you know what I mean. anyways back to this whole messed up thing. I just feel Like shooting myself. why did this have to happen? I keep asking myself that. it's the fame that turns people into wolfs and hunts us down..**

Eddie: what do you want Tyler

Tyler: well can't I visit my best-

Ian: he's my best friend

Tyler: aw cute..you guys are good for each other.

Loren: what's wrong with you Tyler did someone hurt you has a kid

Tyler:(looking at her up and down) no but I'm glad you ask. some people say I'm born Like this but it actually takes alot of practice(smirking evilly)

Loren:(rolls eyes) what the hell do you want

Tyler:(talks flirty) I want you babe

Loren: you make me sick

Tyler: don't I make you super horny want me to take off my shirt.

Eddie:(eyes turns black) No she doesn't want you now go find the door

Tyler: actually-

Eddie: no actually go find the door.

Tyler: anyways..don't you remember a certain flim of Osbourne-

Eddie: the rolls mine

Tyler: I play the bad boy I'm more bad and sexier then you. you can't play him

Eddie: well I am so deal with it

Tyler:(avoids him)

Loren: just get out!

Tyler: I don't know if you know about this kid but Chloe and Eddie went to a meeting with the movie producer. it was naked and sexual. they even took a picture together

Loren:(twitching) I knew about that

Tyler: good cause honesty is very Important in a relationship isn't that what broke you in Chloe up(turning to Eddie)

Eddie: oh shut up Tyler nobody has time for your games

Tyler: what games? I think the word your looking for is Manipulation

Eddie:(pulling him by his collar) I don't know what sick games your doing but you need to cut it out

Tyler: oh so flirting with your kiddo is a game. shes hot there's no game to play on her. now I know why you broke it off with Chloe. I mean look at her she is looking rather sexy

Eddie: don't talk about my wife Like that

**Eddie knocks him out and now is on top of him. but Ian and Loren pulled them up. Loren pulled Eddie and started rubbing his back up and down which seemed to calm him down.**

Loren:(touching Eddie's face) are you okay

Eddie:(kisses her forehead) I'm fine don't worry about it

Tyler(clapping) oh this is so cute!

Eddie: get out of my house!

Tyler: has I consider it's Loren's too. my lady is the one that's gonna kick me out(checking her out)

**Eddie was about to punch him but Loren pulled him.**

Tyler:(chuckling) Loren I'm glad you calmed your gorilla.

Eddie: what else do you want

Tyler: actually I came to see Loren

Eddie: she doesn't wanna talk to you

Tyler: is that your word or hers

Loren: what is it Tyler?

Eddie: your actually buying his crap

Loren:(rejects his gaze) what is it Tyler?

Eddie:(getting mad) so your gonna ignore me now?

Loren:(goes closer to Tyler) what is that you want

**Eddie got really mad. he was gonna say something that he regretted has soon it came out of his mouth.**

Eddie: what the hell...Loren do you Like Tyler now

Loren:(hearing him now) no why would you say that? I don't Like that ass

Eddie:(not buying it) so are you gonna sleep with him Just Like Chloe(crossing his arms)

Loren:(yelling) are you serious right now!? you think I'm Like That slut Chloe who sleeps with every man she lays eyes on!? do you think that little of me

Eddie:(mad) well it sure seems Like you are!

Loren: what the hell is your problem.? do you actually think i'm Like Chloe.

Eddie:(didn't mean it) HELL YEAH!

Loren: well let me tell you this. I didn't use you I actually stayed with you for 3 years now. if I was Like Chloe don't you think i would leave you by now!? I am so stupid to ever fall for you!

Eddie:(adding) yes you are stupid

Tyler:(laughing) Loren why don't we go back to my bedroom

Loren: Tyler you are such a bitch. you only use girls for there body

Tyler: I didn't use Chloe

Loren: because you 2 are monsters and bitches you belong with each other. and she is so stupid picking Eddie over you!. and every girl who ever falls for you is just stupid too!

Tyler: your not stupid and I know you Like me

Loren: what is your problem. you are an asshole who only cares for yourself. you should date yourself your perfect for you!

Tyler: oh that's funny because I think were perfect for each other

Loren: I'm happily engaged

Tyler: doesn't seem so happy

Loren: I don't think that's any of your business to add too.

Tyler:(kisses her cheeks) I'm in apartment 1200 A. when you need me I will always be there to make you feel good

Loren:(slaps him) I will never come to you. you are more a bitch then Chloe.

Tyler(touching his cheeks) whatever your lost. peace losers.

**once that door close everything was silent it took about 10 mins. for Eddie to speak and realize what he just said to her.**

Eddie: Loren I'm sorry-

Loren: DON'T say your sorry when your not! Just say it Eddie you meant everything!

Eddie: babe. I don't I love you I regret everything I said has soon as it came out of my mouth

Loren:(tears came out) then why did you continue

Eddie: I honestly don't know I was angry. and your not Like Chloe your down to earth and before I met you I never knew what It was Like,to look at someone & smile for no reason

Loren:(slaps him) I love you stupid

Eddie:(kisses her harshly and forceful) I love you too.

Loren: but your still punished

Eddie: what why...

Loren: hmm..let's see going to a strip club, getting home late. getting drunk in our anniversary-

Eddie: I'll make it up to you

Loren: well If you wanna make it up to me I want a(whispers)

Eddie:(smiles evilly) your wish is command Mrs. las-ga-na

Loren: I know you would say that Mr. dirty aka my very dirty soon to become husband

Eddie:(getting closer to her) admit it you love this side of me better

Loren:( scratching her hair) um Ian shouldn't you get some sleep.

Ian: I will go to the guest bedroom love(kisses her cheeks) goodnight Love(runs upstairs)

Eddie:(holds her close) finally were alone

Loren: yes and I want my-

Eddie: you will get it

Loren: I see you in the bedroom and don't keep me waiting to Long(saying it in a seducing tone.)

**Loren took off her top and gave Eddie a smirk and went upstairs she was in bed reading a book when Eddie came sad that he had to do all the work around the house to get Loren all to himself. he put shampoo and made bubbles in the bathtub and put candles and some rose pedals around the he came out to see Loren only a bra and underwear reading a magazine.**

Eddie: your bath is ready

Loren:(teasing) well thank your .(whispers in his ear) if your all helpful for 2 weeks you will get me(rubbing his chest and feeling goosebumps all over Eddie)

**Loren went into the Huge bathroom. and she turned to see Eddie still staring at her. she gave him a smirk and unattached her bra. and it dropped down on the floor. Loren didn't even bother to pick it up. once Loren was in the bath. and her hair up in a bun. she called Eddie.**

Eddie: yes mam

Loren: Mr. Duran shouldn't you get in with me?

Eddie:(running back into the bedroom and took off his clothes quickly)

**Loren laughed at how bad he wanted this. Eddie took off his shoes quickly and was now naked full naked he ran into the living room quickly and running not making a sound so Ian doesn't see him. he poured 2 glass of champagne and locked the door he ran back upstairs and ran into the huge bathroom and saw Loren rubbing herself with a sponge. and now he was fully turned on he put the 2 glass of champagne on top of the counter. and got in the bath. and he kissed Loren. then they started making out and playing inside the bath throwing bubbles they found in the bath at each other. Loren poured the champagne on Eddie's head.**

Eddie: I can't believe you just did that

Loren:(laughing) it's not Like you didn't see it coming Duran

Eddie:(touching his hair) but baby my hair

Loren:(rubbing his nice hair) oh you'll be fine..

Eddie: your gonna pay for this las-ga-na

Loren: Oh I'm so scared of Eddie Duran!(playing around)

Eddie: you know what your annoying(kisses her harshly and touching all over her body)

Loren: now this is the best anniversary I ever had

Eddie:(takes the 2 glass and gives one to Loren) to my soon to become wife

Loren: I love you

Eddie: I love you too.

Loren:(holding up the glass) cheers!

Eddie: cheers!

**hope you Like. the train gave me an Idea. I know your probably Like "how is the train giving you an idea?" but it did I got so inspired I just came up with this thing. and of course I saw it on a movie once! c: GOODNIGHT! my readers **


	19. Chapter 19

**so people keep messaging me saying . I should have Eddie punished he is but in another way in my head didn't you hear what Loren said "he has to do all the work and be helpful around the house" but it's there anniversary I didn't want them to be mad at each other yet but Loren is...in a way..which Eddie doesn't know about until then. if you understand what Loren said then you would understand that he is punished for doing all those stuff in 1 night. it's 1 more day till there wedding I don't want them mad yet c: so Just wait until the fun and blackmailing part comes. anyways I wanna do chapter.19 a little early then usual c: so hope you Like8er btw c: chapter.20 is the wedding. just tell me if you want anything to go wrong or good. hope you Like and if there is some words missed spelled forgive me I'm going an a quick Paste.**

**chapter.19- days were rough./celebration/**

**the days were rough...the days were actually amazing and the feeling was even better then expected. being with him made me feel safe. when his arms were around me I feel much Better Like the pain fades away when his warm hands touches me. I want this feeling to not only stay now but forever and on. we had our fights we had our days when we couldn't even stay 1 day not seeing each other or being with each other. when we had our fights we just both came to each other and said "I miss you" we said it Like we were both thinking the same thing and that's how we found out that maybe we belong with each other. or it's just our minds saying he is the one for you or she is the one for you. Love makes you think that. you might see this guy and you think. "oh we belong to each other he's mine"! Love also makes you do stupid things or be anything for that one person that's seems right or outta of touch. but you never know if a person is right for you. or is the one for you the person you see might be standing right before your eyes and you might not be able to notice them cause your to busy thinking this guy is the one for you to even think that you guys belong with each other. Love is not how cute this boy is Love is knowing all about this someone and still wanting to be with him/her than any other person love is trusting him/ her enough to tell him/her about yourself including the things you might be ashamed of...love is feeling comfortable and safe with that person. and Loren and Eddie are just down to earth. see they didn't even know they would Belong with each other cause you know Eddie was dating Chloe he was to in love to realize his true love in front of him. but I bet he knew from all along he just didn't believe love at first sight. anyways with Loren she thought she would never get a chance with "EDDIE DURAN" she just thought Eddie felt sorry for her she never thought this day she would be going out with Eddie Duran and become his Fiance'. she thought it was just one of her dreams with her kissing Eddie but to this day she feels free. she never felt this way with this one guy who seems to have his interest. there in Love from the very start from the beginning of this journey. but this is just a beginning of something new of something More.**

** so today is one more day till the wedding and everyone is going crazy trying to find there place in the wedding there just complaining on how there dresses aren't good enough and that there nervous. and they can't take this pressure. everyone is just running around Like crazy and trying to get decorations everyone is now working on the walls everything they want everything to go perfect . but Loren doesn't want perfect . she just wants something simple and easy just like her she doesn't need all of that stuff. and since the wedding planner couldn't make it cause she had another wedding to plan. Loren had to do everything she was really stressed. and yesterday she didn't get enough sleep cause her and Eddie spent 3 hours in the bath talking about what to do with there future and just laughing and playing around. but Eddie in the other hand had a great sleep since Loren was in his arms. Loren in the other was just stressed and over-thinking everything when she was nervous. she was thinking tommrrow is the wedding what if everything goes wrong" what if Chloe or even worst Leah comes and shoots her" she is over thinking this to much. maybe I should get a security she said in her thoughts. well I am the wedding planner so I should get a say in this. but everyone is so busy working out there part... Loren really needs there attention she is just going to have to change a few stuff before tommrrow . and she has butterflies in her stomach she can't take it. everything is going to fast she just wish the world can just slow down a little bit.**

Loren:(speaking in Microphone) guys..tommrrow is the wedding so everyone needs to focus..so I want to make a few changes in the wedding. okay so everyone is gonna have a thing in there ear it's not noticeable it's gonna tell you when to go up your gonna hear voices so everything could go normal we don't want the bridesmaids coming first. not yet just-

Mel:(interrupting) everyone needs to get your dress

Loren: Mel can you let me do my part...everyone knows they have to get there dresses..

Mel: I'm just saying just in are you okay

Loren: I'm sorry I'm just stressed.

Mel: don't worry you will be fine-

Loren: anyways..we don't need a confetti-

Adriana: yes we do!

Loren:(snapped) I swear if you interrupt me again your out of here!(scratching her forehead)

Adriana: I'm sorry gees.

Loren: no interruptions got it unless it's an emergency!

everyone: got it!

Loren: okay so we could put the table of food back there. um we could make a white sheet anything I will put the sheet and um..guys you got to tell me what food do you want and drinks I have them order...(getting out the sheet and putting on top of the desk) so just shout it out. when I call your name. okay Mel what do you want?

Mel: pizza! and drinks we could get water,Pepsi.

Loren: anything else.

Mel: chicken salad? the drinks coke,and some lemonade.

Loren:(copying on paper) okay...just yell it out everybody.

**everybody did and Loren had a man order the take out. by tommrrow morning.**

Loren:(checking her list) okay next is the chairs. we will have um the names on the seats. you can pick your seats and um I will put your names by morning. ..okay next is..a speech you can go up and do a speech. no funny stuff and when I mean funny- you know what I mean(everyone laughed) um everyone can go up and do any speech it has to be nice if you don't wanna do it you can walk out of the stage. after party should be any drinks Like achohol any drinks you want and after that me and Eddie will sing 2 duets and everyone can chill in the back and do anything um..yeah i think that's it wait...lets just go to wardrobe. for after party you can wear anything party Like. now lets go to the wedding you have to wear this type of color I'm sorry if you don't Like the color but it has to be this way so ..um maid of honor is Mel you have to wear white it has to be partially whiite if you want. bridesmaid. are Adriana,Kim,my mom you guys wear light blue or ocean blue so you guys can shop together or I get the three dresses for you guys it has to be the same. flower girl vanessa. can wear orange,white or red it's your choice.(out of breath)

MEL: well I like my color if it was dodo green then I'm so fired

Loren: oh Mel your my best friend I know you hate dodo green ..it wouldn't look good on you

Mel: please I look good in anything

**everyone laughed.**

Loren:(checking list) I think that's it come back tommrrow at 8:00 for the real thing you guys practice everything so you should do fine. alright the last wedding rehearsal is done! any questions?

Ian: will there be-

Loren:(laughing) yes there will be.

Mel: I'm so recording this

Ian: me too babe.

Mel:(blushing)

Loren:(breaking the flirt) anyways! Mel you don't need to-

Mel: no I have too when I'm done with this it will be the next bat man movie.

Loren:(laughing) alright..

Mel: I'm Like a fly on the wall. I'm always prepared

Loren: oh really..did you get your dress?

Mel: no...

Loren: and I know the reason why

Mel:(laughing) and what's the reason

Loren: Ian keeps distracting you that's the reason being.

Mel: fine I will get the dress-

Loren: don't worry I help you find it..I have someone order the dress that suits you

Mel: see this is why I love you

Loren: because I order you dresses

Mel:(laughing) no because you know me more then any one.

Ian:(crossing his arms) oh really...

Mel:(kisses his lips) I love you too

Ian: no no no,..don't think your kisses will get you out so easily..

Mel: you know me too don't worry..

Ian: I have every right to worry about this

Mel: oh shut up (playfully kisses his mouth)

Loren:(breaking them too) anyways!

Mel: your just jelly that Eddie isn't here where is he

Loren: he is in trouble

Mel: ooh what kind of trouble

Loren: Ian knows..and about that I think you need to-

Ian: no please Loren..I do anything Love...

Mel(confused) wait what...what did I miss last night

Loren: well Ian went to a strip club last night

Mel:(STANDING UP) what!?

Ian:(sitting low in his chair) um I didn't get drunk...

Mel: oh I know how to take care of you...

Ian:(afraid to ask) what is it..

Mel: oh you will find out..sooner or later

Loren: well he didn't get any lap dance and he barely looked at girls..but he was just drinking and talking to Eddie ..

Mel: but he went in the strip club so I have to think this punishment through...

Loren: oh do what I have for Eddie...right now he is writting 100 words everyday on not to do the things he did last night and cleaning the house and I know which one will knock Ian out

Ian: no love,...don't say it...

Loren:(smiling evilly) well Ian you deserve it..and it isn't fair that Eddie's punished and not you..you were both at the strip club

Ian: fine...

Mel: what is it

Loren: cancel the honeymoon ...

Mel: oh good honeymoon's cancelled.

Ian: nooooooooooooooo!-okay

Mel: so your not mad

Ian: no not at all. oh and Mel I'm buying you a pair of shoes at macy's

Mel:(gasped) really! it better be red- wait a min you only do that when you wanna get your way...not buying it

Ian: ugh you know me so well..

Mel: indeed I do

Loren: any questions! ?

Ian: one more

Loren: what is it

Ian: why did you have to tell Mel! love

Loren: I'm sorry sir but questions are about weddings not other things(laughing)

Ian: ugh you are lucky I love you

Mel: oh so you love her now

Ian: of course she is my best friend's fiance' and she is a friend

Mel: I knew that...

Ian: your sure?

Mel: yes.

IAN: RIGHT.. I know your jelly(touching her cheeks) Loren's not my type

Loren: well then...

Ian:(laughing)

Mel:(laughing) you heard him back off lo..

Loren: well your not my type...

Ian:(laughing) I am sexy come on

Loren: don't get to cocky-

**suddenly a person just walked in..**

person: Mel I missed you

**hope you Like (:...readers.**


	20. Chapter 20

**hey guys! c: so I said chapter.20 was the wedding :/ never mind I will put it in chapter.21 I did a mistake oops c: anyways there will be a big surprise at the after party ..or the wedding idk :'''' thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that some of you Like them it helps me continue my stories. (: you guys could put stuff you want to be there at the wedding if you want just review it I will keep it in mind and put it in. c: okay I hope you Like chapter.20...**

** chapter.20-he's back! c:**

** Melissa's thoughts~~**

**I thought he was gone now he's back I hope he doesn't get mad that I am dating Ian now and not him and did I forget to break up with him oh No I hope nothing happens. I hope he moves on cause I am I think! maybe I still love him but I'm getting married to Ian what the hell am I saying! oh no what if I say something stupid I don't wanna break his heart. I'm not gonna tell him that I married it's best I hide the ring. before he knows something is going. oh this is gonna be a very Long day!**

** Ian's thoughts~**

**who the hell is he? and why did Mel hide the ring what the Hell is going on here I need to find out cause Loren looks a little stiff too. I hope it isn't Mel's secret boyfriend because she never told me about him and I shouldn't have worried Mel would never cheat on me Like that. or would she!?**

Mel: um,..hey Adam...

Adam: you don't miss me?

Mel: I do..I'm just wondering what your doing here?

Adam: well..your not gonna believe this..I brought us tickets so we can go to new York together we can have our own place and-

Mel: I'm sorry Adam no...

Adam: why?

Mel: because I'll miss my mom,Loren and um Ian...

Adam: who's Ian?

Mel: my-

Ian: her fiance

Adam:(jealous) Mel you didn't tell me you would hook up with someone..

Mel: it just happen..and I love him

Adam: are you serious I came for you...and-

Ian: to bad..she's taken(pointing to himself) by me

Adam:(mad) you don't even know her Like I do..

Ian: I know her more then you...

Adam: you think you know everything bout her but you don't I'm the only one who knows her more then you-

Loren: I think you need to leave..Adam

Adam: hey Loren not even a hi did you even miss me. now you got your rock star you don't care for anyone but yourself.

Loren: Adam I do miss you...and I would love to hang out with you any time soon

Adam: no thank you

Loren: fine then you need to move on Adam it's best that you do..

Adam:(laughing) that's funny...because you didn't even move on from Eddie when he was dead..wait he's alive sorry about that

Loren:(sat down sadly)

Mel: how could you say that to her..you know what she's been through when Eddie wasn't here was hard..

Adam: oh your talking to me or your so called "Fiance"

Mel: your unbelievable-

Adam: Mel just cause you stop loving me doesn't mean I stopped loving you...

**Mel stayed quiet when he said the last word "stopped loving you" Mel did feel something for him but she loved Ian more if only Ian can understand that.,**

Ian:(realizing Mel) what is it

Mel: I'm just sick I gotta use the bathroom(running away before Ian could say anything)

Loren:( cough) I gotta go to be right back

**meanwhile with Eddie~Eddie was done writting and now he had to clean every window just cause Loren said so he was about to when Someone knock on his door.**

****person: remember me..

Eddie: it's been a long time how are you

**meanwhile in the bathroom with Mel in the bathroom she was washing her face thinking when Loren came and scared her a little bit..**

Loren: you thought I was Adam right

Mel: yeah...

Loren: what is it?

Mel: I- I-I love Adam!

Loren: what now,...

Mel: I know...but I love Ian more believe me...it's just seeing him made me remember all the moments we had..

Loren: well...I think you should tell him...

Mel: what are you crazy..

Loren: it's the best choice if he finds out himself then..it will be a problem. it's best you tell him that's how you get people to trust you by telling them the truth..

Mel: when were you an expert on this?

Loren: I don't know..I tell good advice when it comes to this

Mel: I see

Loren: now go out there!

Mel: fine

**Eddie's penthouse~**

**this girl used to be his Fiance until she cheated.( AN: I didn't find any names so I just named her Maria)the girl was beautiful but Eddie had nothing to do with her anymore she broke his heart she hooked up with Dylan Boyd and cheated on him. ever since then he hated him for stealing the love of his life.**

Eddie: so what are you doing here.?

Maria: I came for you(kisses him)

**once Mel and Loren got outside they regretted it because Ian and Adam were just yelling at each other's face on how there were better for Mel.**

Mel: guys..guys stop it..it's Loren's day at least show her some respect

Adam: oh I forgot you were getting married...I thought he probably dumped you already.

Loren: you know what Adam..the question you should be asking yourself is why Mel is with someone else and not you

**Adam stayed quiet for a while.**

Loren: that's what I thought.

Adam: oh shut up Loren you think your better then everyone cause you got your precious rock star on your side.

Loren: Adam..what have you become the Adam I know wouldn't hurt me this way

Adam: you act like your all that but your not..so just suck it up and cut the good girl act.

Loren: what good girl act?..aren't you the one who's been acting all good and come back 3 years later acting Like a bitch

Mel: ooh nice touch I teach you so well...

Loren: anyways Adam you need to Leave nobody wants you here

Adam: let me say one thing first

Loren: okay you have 30 seconds.

Adam: Mel do you still love me?

Mel: I-...I...

Loren: sorry times up bye bye

Mel:(shouting out everything) yes I do..but I love Ian more!

Adam: I told you Ian she could love 2 people at once I've seen it with cam loving Loren but Loves Kim

Kim: he does!?

Ian:(hurt) you do...

Mel: no it's not Like that seeing Adam here again makes me remember all the things we did together but I never felt anything I love you more then him(closing her eyes) please understand

Ian: I do...I get what your saying..and I'm glad you love me more then him

Mel:(kisses him) I love you

Ian:(kisses her) I love you too.

Loren: aw..now I miss Eddie...

Adam: you to make a good couple good bye.

Mel: wait Adam..

Adam(smiling up hoping she changed her mind) yes

Mel: you forgot your keys on the chair(giving it to him)

Adam: oh thanks bye

**when he left everyone went on chatting . when they practice the whole wedding everyone was tired and went home leaving Loren,Mel,Ian drinking some smoothies cause it was really hot. and walking up in the penthouse to see Eddie and a girl they don't know not talking to each other and it was a little awkward . but Loren broke the silents.**

Loren: who is she?

Maria: his ex-fiance and who are you?

Loren: his fiance

Maria:(giving her a look) nice meeting you(putting a fake smile)

** Loren could see right through her. Loren had a feeling that girl didn't like her but she just got on with it.**

Loren: well I'm Loren

Maria: Maria.

**Eddie's thoughts~**

**how am I gonna tell Loren that maria kissed me but I didn't kiss her back and when I was about to ask her to leave Loren,Ian and Mel came when am I gonna tell her this I'm so nervous! what am I gonna do now. I'm screwed!**

**maria had left 2 mins later giving Ian,Mel,Eddie, time they had fun but Loren and Mel left 1 hour later of playing because Loren didn't want Eddie to see her dress so she was gonna change and do all her stuff at her mom's place and get ready for tommrrow.**

**walk up in school like what up I got uh lunch box lol I kept hearing thrift shop today and my friend made that thing up XD hope you Like and chapter.21 is wedding promise this time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the love on my stories . I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me know what you guys think. I love you guys! . anyways here is chapter.21 finally the wedding c:! some people message me to put some stuff in the wedding. so I am gonna add all of them all. and Loren's middle name is now belle cause someone told me to put it has that way but I just did it anyways c: hope you Like**

** chapter.21-Tate/Duran wedding!**

**finally the wedding is here I hope nothing goes wrong . I just really want everything to go fine but some weird things have been happening. now I'm nervous what if I tripp and fall or what if Chloe shoots me up there or even worst Leah I'm so nervous I don't think I can do this I need someone . someone that makes every nervousness disappear. I'm not even ready! I didn't get dress or brush my teeth I'm still on my bed freaking out. I think I'm gonna have a panic attack all of stressed keeps building inside of me and I think I'm gonna explode. I need to call Eddie and tell him maybe another time so I went to my phone to call him when there was an alert on twitter saying Leddie's wedding and the address on it. OH NO! everyone is coming there . oh this day is gonna be the death of me I'm not gonna make it alive ! I have to do this wedding oh this is great why couldn't I schedule it for next month or even 10 months more!..as I was about to go back to sleep again there was a doorbell. I walked up to the door looking messy and guess who I found...A chatty Mel I mean hyper since she had her coffee and she kept talking on and on and on . I would close the door on her but she came in talking how this wedding is gonna be awesome and how she can't wait for the honeymoon to happen since she is the one who wanted to prepare the honeymoon cause you know she is the dirty expert in this whole thing. when she saw that I wasn't dressed into my wedding dress she screamed which only made it worst. and it even woke Nora. Nora came out in her pajama's also and very grumpy it was 7:29 the wedding was at 8:30 we had time but Mel just came early and she wasn't even dressed yet I hope she got her maid of honor dress. but she was carrying a huge bag I think it's probably in there or not. after Nora had to speak to Mel we all went inside my room so I can prepare. but I was so nervous. as soon as we got into my room I showered so did Nora. then Nora thought she could dress in my room. she ran back into her room and got her makeup shoes her outfit and everything. so I was now in my bra and underwear and Mel gave me my wedding dress. the dress was beautiful it was a strapless dress and was very long it could reach 1 mile I think.. I went outside the bathroom to ask what they thought of the dress. and Mel and Nora started clapping.**

Mel: sexy!

Nora:(walking up to her) you are so beautiful my baby girl(putting her hair around her ear) don't do anything your not ready for with Eddie cause now you are gonna live your life with out your mom..I love you..be smart(kissing her forehead)

Loren: thank you...and I will visit I promise

Nora: you better

Mel: this dress is perfect for you. Nora picked the dress so you can give her the credit

Nora: well I know her style..more then you

Mel: I'm her best friend! I knew her since kinder garden ..she tells me alot of dirty secret-

Loren:(elbows her stomach)

Mel: I mean..um ketchup...(scratching her hair)

Nora: uh huh...alright lets get your make up done Loren.

**when they got her makeup done the girls were ready. they were eating breakfast when there was a knock at the door and it was...**

Loren: what are you doing here

person: hey sexy you look hot where are you going?

**meanwhile with the boys. they were at the penthouse getting ready with all there tux looking handsome and sexy when Ian had a problem fixing his tie and going all over the place.**

Ian: uh..mate..max?

Max:(done fixing his tie) Ian you are 21 and you can't fix your tie?

Ian: I can is just-

Max: yeah yeah give me that(fixing his tie) kids these days

Ian: I am 21

Max: what's your point I'm 32

Ian: your probably right where's Eddie

Max: fixing his hair. He doesn't want me to fix his hair with the gel because when he was young I used to do his hair with a comb and gel and some how I pulled on it to hard and he screamed Like a girl

Ian:(laughing) oh Eddie I can't wait to tell Loren this embarrassing moment

Max: you think that's embarrassing let me tell you his nickname his mom gave him.

** meanwhile at Nora's house~**

Loren: none of your business now get out cam...

Cam: no..I need to talk to you

Loren: maybe another time or never

Cam: Loren we can still be friends-

Loren: no we can't...

Cam:(getting mad) you know the time when Eddie was dead ya well I kinda wish he was..

Loren: you are such a-

Cam: I know I know..but watch your back lo...you can't always get everything . you have to lose something

Loren:(walking towards him) wait..what do you mean?

**Cam put on his black Hoodie and backed away not saying anything and ran away into the woods. Now Loren was scared and nervous maybe something will go wrong today. she walked back in panicking once again. she can't take this pressure the world just can't let it be paradise and sunshine just for one day it always have to start a storm.**

Nora:(realizing shes not eating) it's blue berry pancakes your favorite..

Loren: I'm not hungry..

Nora: what? something has to be wrong you always eat the pancakes. who was at that door?

Loren: well mom I'm not always gonna eat the pancakes

Nora: tell me now I know something is wrong!

Loren: fine..it was cam and this morning I'm just so nervous and stressed

Nora:(sitting down) what did cam tell you

Loren: he was scaring me you know he told me I was gonna lose something.,.

Nora: ugh don't believe that bastard he is just jealous that he doesn't have you

Loren:(laughing) you never said bastard ..ooh bad ass mom

Nora:(laughing) okay...so what happen in the morning

Loren: everything has been going so strange...and weird...ever since yesterday I felt Like something wasn't gonna go right...and maybe someone will shoot me I mean I have haters

Nora: it's probably your mind making you think that or someone fooling around just to get you scared

Loren: wait let me finish...I got a text yesterday at midnight saying the exact thing Cam had just said but something else added to it...and that's what made me think that tommrrow is the day it's gonna happen

Nora: wait show me the text I might know the number

Loren: it's a blocked I.D(shows the text)

Nora: oh my god..that has to be Trent Texting you again man I told the son of a bitch to stop texting-

Loren: mom!

Nora: I'm sorry..it's just he makes me so angry that he keeps coming back Into your life again making everything bad as usual I hope he doesn't show up at your wedding

Loren: I hope not

**suddenly Mel came out with her maid of honor dress. and she bowed cause she knew they loved it.**

Mel(bowing again) thank you best flimmaker of the year!

Loren: oh Mel I love you and you Look beautiful as always

Mel: well thank you

Loren: not yet...

Mel: you know your gonna be his wife

Loren: no it's something else

**so Loren told Mel everything and Mel knew why Loren was stressed all along it was that stupid text that kept jumping into her mind.**

Mel: it's probably cam

Loren: I doubt it. he wouldn't hurt me Like that

Mel: you just said-

Loren: I know..but he loves me..he can't possibly be involved in this

Nora: Loren your wedding is today..don't worry about this

Loren: your right lets get going

Nora: alright let's go.

**the girls went into the limo when they got there fans were screaming Loren Loren Loren! we love you! Loren was smiling. they passed the crowed and got into the dressing rooms. Loren was breathing heavily in and out she whispered to herself saying " you can do this!"Mel and Nora realized and tried to calm her down. but it didn't work . she was almost having a panic attack. now she was seriously having a panic attack.**

Mel: oh my god..Lo..calm down...I can reschedule this whole wedding another time..

Loren: no..I wanna do.. this...(breathing heavily)

Mel: I'ma go get max.

**she ran into the boys dressing. max was just almost done shaving. until Mel yanked him.**

max: what is it

Mel: it's Loren..

Max: what happened?

Mel: she's really nervous and just had a panic attack Nora is there with her trying to calm her down. and your the only one that can calm her down Like last time

Eddie: wait what?

Mel: Loren is fine...(fake smiling)

Max:(whispering) why are you lying to him

Mel(whispering back) because if I tell him then he will get nervous too you know them two(Loren and Eddie) there the same thing..they get nervous in a situation Like this. now come on(yanked all the way to girls dressing rooms)

Loren: hey pops.

**Max smiled at how Loren was already calling him that.**

****max: Mel told me what happen

Loren: I'm fine

max: you will be fine and I will be walking with you

Loren: good..thank you

**suddenly the lady came in dressing room telling everybody to go in there place. so they did and Eddie was up there waiting for Loren and got worried cause he heard that she had a panic attack. once Loren walked in with max everybody stand up and looked at her she was so nervous.**

Loren: okay why is everybody looking at me?

Max: because your beautiful

Loren: it's making me nervous

max: you will be fine just imagine your with Eddie and nobody is around you . place your imagination anywhere you want you and Eddie to be

Loren:(smiling) thanks max I'm feeling much better now

Max: good..or you can imagine Eddie without a shirt right in front of you

Loren:(laughing) he told you didn't he?

Max: yep and I'm glad your smiling again

Loren: it feels great to laugh I hope this last

Max: what do you mean

**they finally walked up to Eddie max didn't get a chance to know what Loren was talking about . he walked back to his seat right where Nora is to whisper to her about something. when Loren walked there Eddie was looking at her she was beautiful in every way and he was glad she didn't listen to Kelly about her makeup putting it all black eye shadow. that woman makes him mad she isn't going to a night club she's getting married. that lady got's a nerve to keep bossing Loren around when I offically told that punk rocker to stop changing Loren.**

priest: we all gather around by this day to the two couple who wants to get married today Loren belle Tate and Eduardo Duran. Eddie you can start with your wedding vow

Eddie: Loren ever since I met you through twitter I knew you were the one for me but wasn't sure if that was so true what I like about you is that you understand me Like nobody else you get me you are the only girl I can be myself around. you are the kind of girl that cares for people other then yourself you are down to earth. you know me has Eddie when everybody knew me as THE EDDIE DURAN . you make me smile everyday. we fight,laugh,love,cry,scream at each other if we have to. yet talk about our future wanting to have a love like no other. that's why I love you because no matter what we say or do to one another we are able to work it out in the end . and together were everything. and I can't wait to spend the rest of my live with you. I love you

**everybody awe and Loren is now in tears.**

priest: Loren your vow...

Loren: Eddie ever since I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one for me I didn't fell for Eddie Duran I fell for Eddie the guy who you can talk with and hang with out screaming oh my god it's Eddie Duran!(everybody laughed at that) . without having to ask about moneyor using you because you have money. I got to know the real Eddie you followed your dreams and you done so much for me. without you I will be some girl in high school planning to go to high school but you change everything for me. you are not just my husband you are my soul mate my best friend. you make everyday a dream come true. I can be my true self around you. you are always there for me at bad or good. you love me and that's all I can ask for and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together because this journey as just begun for both of us I love you forever and always

**Eddie and Loren were both in tears.**

priest: now we will proceed with the rings. you may both put your rings on your fingers.

**Eddie put her ring on her finger and Loren put Eddie's ring on his finger**

priest: you may kiss the bride..

**it was a 15 second kiss and everyone clapped when they were done. Loren and Eddie walked down and was talking to the reporters and getting pictures taken.**

reporter 1: where are you guys going for the honeymoon?

reporter 2: I love your both vows it was really sweet

reporter 3: you 2 are the next Mk

Loren: thank you

Eddie: thanks that means alot

**everyone was having fun laughing and drinking. and was talking and chatting and getting food. they cut the cake already. it was huge it fed almost 5,000 people there . Loren was surprised that she got married to Eddie and no Chloe no Leah or even worst her dad maybe her mom was right her mind made her think that. she had a big smile on her face at the after party. that smile changed when she saw the person smirking in front of her she spoke to soon. oh this night can't get worst can it?**

**phew . .that was a long chapter my hands hurt I was about to do the whole after party in this chapter but I got really tired so next chapter is the after party I hope you Like (: good night**


	22. Chapter 22

**hey guys!c: I'm glad so many of you Like them and thanks for the love and reviews. I am smiling you guys made my day and you inspire me to do better on my writting. and if you wanna add anything for there honeymoon let me know I will be sure to put that up (; hope you Like chapter.21 :)** #happy reading

* * *

** chapter.22-after party.**

**Loren and Eddie were enjoying there time until you know who showed up. Loren just asked herself is this where fame gets you? is this how my life is gonna be. A stalker and freak that doesn't wanna back off. she plans on ruining my life. just cause she didn't get Eddie. I wonder what she is gonna say now probably something stupid Like always. she makes no since sometimes. she aggravates me to I feel Like pushing her off max's terris or even better stabbing her a million times so she can back off! I can be so violent when it comes to those stuff. expecially that person who is standing in front of me like an idiot. the world just can't let it be happiness just for one day I'm not asking forever Like a fairy tale I'm asking normal a normal life. where there is no Leah or Chloe who tries to come back every single time do they get tired at all! there just a pack of wolfs once they tracks us they attend to hunt us for Life. At least nothing went wrong at the wedding. me and Eddie got married and I didn't get shot up there by one of those bitches. I just hate them Like seriously. what can take them down! I need a break I'm so stressed with all the drama and weird stuff that has been going on. but she just gonna give it a break for now. she doesn't wanna keep finding and researching who that mystery text is. today is her night and Eddie's too. she wouldn't let this stuff get in the way of being with her husband.**

Loren: what do you want?

Chloe: you know..you never asked me that..you really wanna know

Loren: yes!(sounding annoyed)

Chloe: you gone for good. you get everything you get Eddie,fame and now your married to him. I was Surpose to marry him not you and now he's your husband.

Loren: well you blew it. your the one who cheated on him with Tyler so just move on!

Chloe: you stole everything you even stole Eddie

Loren: don't put this has my fault. cause you know you never loved Eddie you only wanted his fame-

Chloe: shut up valley girl..I will always be more beautiful then you..you are his toy once your broken he is done with you and he will come back to his true love(coming closer to Eddie)

Eddie: get away from me Chloe just leave us alone!

Chloe: you think you can erase me from your head. but I'm gonna make damn sure your life ends badly.

Loren: why do you have to do that...you could have been successful in life-

Chloe:(chuckling) I am successful I got the role of sandy

Loren:(laughing) what did you do bribe him or even better slept with him to get what you want

Chloe:(laughing) hey about sleeping" I slept with your dad he loved it...and the good part was he cheated on your mom with me..

**Chloe knew how to get under her skin and it was true she did. but just to make Loren mad. Loren had to keep her anger in control cause if she let it rise she would have been thrown out of the window.**

Loren:(smiling) Chloe are you thirsty?

Chloe: no not really

Loren: well to bad(Loren spilled white wine on top of Chloe's hair)

Chloe: ah! do you even know how much this dress cost.

Loren: I heard wine is great for hair..

Chloe:(whispering in her ear) you will pay for this get ready to have the worst day of your life and if you tell anyone you'll know what happen to you. (speaking loudly) this is only the beginning(walking away)

Nora: ugh that..bitch has no respect..what did she tell you?

Loren:(lying) oh you know same usual.

Nora: oh are you okay

Loren:(thinking all this through.)

Nora: Loren...Loren..Hello!

Loren:(flashing back into reality) huh..what

Nora: are you okay

Loren: yeah..yeah I-I'm fine..

Nora: are you sure

Loren: yes I am...(changing subject) me and Eddie are gonna go in a min..

Nora:(realizing she is changing the subject) okay.

**as she was about to go get Eddie Mel pulled her. they were now in the dressing rooms.**

****Loren: what is it Mel?

Mel: what did that barbie doll told you

Loren: nothing..

Mel:(locks door) tell me nobody will know just tell me

Loren: okay. she told me that to get ready to have the worst day of my Life and she said if I told anybody I'll know what happen which I don't

Mel: that bitch I would-

Loren: look Mel I only told you.

Mel: that barbie doesn't scare me I could snap her in half with my hands.. Look it's not Like she heard anything you just said

**someone was already recording them outside the window and listening to everything they were saying both of them chuckled.**

person: oh Loren Tate you just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?

Person 2: I been waiting to do this all my life.

Person: send her the text. let her know what she got herself into

**the person had sent her the text and ran back into the dark again. one Loren saw the text she was terrified now. the text said "you couldn't keep your mouth shut could you. I warned you now you only made it worst" what have I done Loren said. this is just great first Cam now Chloe. **

Mel: what did the text say

Loren:(turning the phone) see I shouldn't have told you

Mel: why are you scared it's just Chloe

Loren: do you know what she's capable of?..many things Like killing me!(running out of the dressing room

Mel: Loren wait.(following her

Loren: what

Mel: don't get stress ..its your ni-

Loren: I know..I know..but what if everything she said was true

Mel: she is just trying to scare you to death..

Loren: yeah Mel whatever..I gotta go..bye

Mel: wait Loren-

Loren: don't tell anyone about this please..(walking away)

**Mel didn't get to finish. as she was searching for Eddie someone pulled her on the wall and kissed her.**

Eddie: hey

Loren:(breathing heavily) you scared me.

Eddie: oh I'm sorry

Loren: it's fine..

**Eddie could since something was wrong so he pulled her inside the closet.**

Loren: Eddie not here-

Eddie:(kissed her neck)

Loren:(pushing him) I said no!(she got out of the closet and ran away)

Eddie: Loren-(stunned)

**Eddie knew something was up and he was gonna find out cause Loren wasn't Like this she always teases him when it came to this. but somehow not tonight.**

**um I didn't Like this chapter at all but I promised to post every day and I don't wanna let you guys down. **


	23. Chapter 23

**hey guys c: thank you for the reviews and love & support love you guys! I'm glad so many of you like them. I just wanna dedicate this to hollywoodheightsmylife she is the one who made an Idea of Chloe showing up at the bungalow so give her all the credit for that (: so I finally got online and now I'm gonna update hope you Like chapter 23!c:**

**Chapter.23-Leddie's honeymoon**

**what's wrong with Loren she is a little stiff..I kept looking at her has everybody went dancing and doing all that stuff . but I just brush it off I didn't wanna cost trouble then it already is. so I went to her to make her feel comfortable. and she hugged me tight this is just what she needed. then I took her to the dance floor. we were having a great time making a fool out of us the crowd booed us . they said "you should stick to singing in stead" but we rolled our eyes. we just started dancing again having fun and laughing at each other making weird unknown dances with it. the music changed cause. we kinda sucked but this song me and Eddie knew how to dance too... so we were just dancing pretty well to this one and everyone started clapping. then next song change and me and Eddie were doing salsa. Eddie was horrible I tried not to laugh he was moving his hips . I never saw him moved that way before. I kept laughing I couldn't take it anymore I burst out laughing . when everyone caught our attention which I didn't want cause they were gonna boo us again or even send us to court. I tried to went back to my seat when Eddie pulled me with him. he was trying to say that he didn't wanna look Like a fool alone. so I kept laughing with his weird ridiculous moves. the crowd kept booing him More I tried to tell him to stop but he pulled me once more and Spinned me around and we started to get a hang of it. the funny part is when Eddie kept doing weird tricks with his hips it was so hilarious. when Mel and Ian came we danced together. we switched partners Loren with Ian Mel with Eddie we spent 2 hours slow dancing and fast dancing. then Ian spun Loren around and Eddie got to Loren and Mel got to Ian. they were faced to face and both of the couples kissed a little bit before they draw attention once more. 1 hour later they came to there seats laughing. Ian had to use the rest room Mel came to talk to Eddie about his Weird moves but she didn't wanna be rude so she said first...**

Mel: well rock star I Like the way you dance

Eddie: well Gracias

Mel: oh I get it cause you guys were doing salsa

Eddie: duh...

Mel: oh shut up at least I wasn't making a fool out of myself on the dance floor man I wish I was fliming this

Eddie:(acting hurt) ouch Mel that really hurt.

Mel: what I speak the truth your moves weren't that great. even my granny can beat you at dancing.

Eddie: oh so I take this has a challenge?

Mel: no thank you I bet your gonna make more" A fool" out of yourself then you did an hour ago

Eddie: Mel your just scared that I might beat you at something

Mel: fine then bring it(running to the stage goes to the dj) change the music

Dj: we just started this song

Mel: I'll give you 10 bucks..

Dj:(looking at the cash) make it 20

Mel: here

Dj:(changes the music)

Mel:(runs back to Eddie) alright ready rock star

Eddie: been ready.

**Loren just smiled at them dancing on the dance floor. she was feeling lonely a little bit. so she just waited on them to stop making a "fool" out of themselfs when someone behind her spoke and said...**

Person: aw you look lonely..wanna dance?

Loren:(turned around) I rather go to hell then dance with you

Tyler:(hurt) ouch that really hurts. come on Loren let's dance please...

Loren:(looking at Melissa and Eddie) I can't believe I'm saying this.(sighs) Tyler do you wanna dance?

Tyler:(smirking) I would love too

**Loren and Tyler went out the dance floor and started to dance. when it was a slow song Mel and Eddie sat down and started to joke around. Tyler slowed dance with Loren. Tyler's hands were going slowly down her ass when Loren just pushed them up harshly but he continued doing it.**

Mel:(drinking water) Loren would be laughing

Eddie: wait where is she

Mel: I think I found her(pointing at Her and Tyler slow-dancing)

**Eddie was mad. and he was even more angry because Tyler kept going slowly down her ass which Loren got bothered of.**

Eddie:(jealous) what is she doing with him!

Mel:(laughing) ooh jealous...I love that side..but it's okay there just friends

Eddie: Loren would never be friends with an ass Like him.

**Loren and Tyler on the dance floor~**

Tyler: I'm so glad that we had our first dance

Loren: don't get your hopes up. I just wanna have fun

Tyler: you know Loren you don't have to be so-

Loren: okay I'm sorry...if it makes you feel better we can be friends.

Tyler: Loren that's the nicest thing you ever said

Loren: yeah yeah..yeah how the hell did you get in

Tyler: well Loren I don't think you should hire girl securities. I get my way in just a Little seducing.

Loren: you are so gross

Tyler:(getting closer) isn't it the fun thing... you get nervous when I'm like this.

Loren: nervous for what

Tyler: you might be getting a little crush..

Loren: look Tyler I know you Like me but I have a husband who I truly love I think I'm giving you the wrong expression

Tyler: alright I'm falling for you but you do feel something for me tell me I won't tell Eddie

Loren:(looking in his eyes) I-

Eddie: what the hell are you doing with my bride

Loren: we were just dancing Eddie calm down(rolls her eyes. she was a little annoyed)

Tyler: you heard the lady chill..bye Loren I call you

Loren: okay.

**Tyler walked out smiling. Tyler really Liked Loren.**

Eddie:(mad at her) so your friends with him now

Loren:(annoyed) Eddie you can't tell me who to hang out.(pushes right through him.)

Eddie: Loren..that's not what I meant(follows her) what I mean is..

Loren:(putting her hair in a pony tail) you don't have to explain it's okay

Eddie: no I'm gonna explain

Loren:(sits down) okay..go on

Eddie: see Eddie stole Chloe and I don't want him to steal you away from me

Loren: Eddie..you know I won't leave you for something Like that.

Eddie: so can you tell me one thing

Loren: what's that?

Eddie: why were you and Tyler dancing together even better slow dancing together.

Loren: because I was lonely you and Mel were dancing for Like 20 mins and I didn't wanna sit and watch you guys...I wanted to have fun too.

Eddie: well you could have join us you didn't have to go to Tyler

Loren: let me get one thing straight. Tyler came to me.

Eddie: but you could have still join us. were more fun

Loren: your doing it again Eddie..

Eddie: I know I'm sorry

Loren: it's fine..

Mel: you guys should go to your Honeymoon it's really getting late

Eddie: Mel 9:20 is not late.

Mel: well for me it is. now go shoo get out of here

Eddie: but I was gonna take her to dinn-

Mel: and that dinner is cancelled go straight to your honeymoon now!

Eddie: okay bossy pants. but can I just-

Mel: go, go, go, get out go spend time with your bride...(winking) some alone time..

Loren: okay Mel we get the point..I love you Mel.

Mel: love you too and tell me all the details

Loren: I knew your were gonna say that. tell my mom and pops also Ian I said bye

Eddie: tell them I said bye too

Mel: bye get out of here(pushing them harshly)

Eddie:(outside) so rude.

Loren: you know she doesn't mean it ..

Eddie: get yourself in the car now!

Loren: now your the bossy one.

Eddie: I really wanna get to that honeymoon

Loren: I see..

**Eddie drove where the ocean was and stopped there Loren was confused weren't they suppose to go to the bungalow? **

Loren: um Eddie this isn't the bungalow...

Eddie(shows keys) cause were going to drive this baby to the bungalow

Loren: drive what

**Eddie shows her the small boat for 2 it was a boat Mobil**

Loren:(holding her both hands to her cheek) this is so romantic.

Eddie: I know I'm the one who planned it.

Loren: don't get to smarty with me

Eddie: anyways I'm gonna drive this baby to the bungalow.

Loren: well I love it(tries to get in the Mobil)

**Eddie tried to help her in but she fell in the water. Eddie started laughing. **

Loren: that is not funny

Eddie:(laughing) no your right it's not funny it's hilarious. I wish Mel could flim this.

Loren: don't just stand there help me get up this thing.

Eddie:(carries her in threshold and puts her on the Mobil)

Loren: thank you sexy.

Eddie:(still laughing) I'm gonna remember the day Loren Duran fell in the water

Loren(playfully hits him) I'm glad you added Duran.

**Eddie is in front of the Mobil Loren's in the back of him and she hold his chest while he drives the boat all the way to the bungalow. once they got there. Eddie carried her in the threshold swinging the door and got in once they got in Loren realized there was roses .**

Loren: aw Eddie you didn't have to do this.

Chloe: no actually he did it for me

Loren(turning around) what are you doing here

Chloe: miss me?

Eddie: get out of here

Chloe: oh Loren you heard him. the adults are trying to have there honeymoon(taking off her robe. showing off her short short lingerie)

Eddie:(looking at her in disgust) what the hell are you wearing

Chloe:(turning around in a circle) do you LIKE BABY i BROUGHT IT SO WE could have our honeymoon until the kid showed up

Loren: you are so delusional I think you need to go to a mental hospital

Chloe: don't ever speak to me Like that kid I'm older then you haven't you heard Immature one disrespect to Adults are very bad

Eddie: you know Loren is more mature no matter what her age is

Chloe:(claps) aw you stood up for the kid.

Eddie: get out

Chloe:(walks out) fine this isn't over ..

Eddie: I swear I rip you to shreds! get the hell out!

**Chloe left running scared and went to visit a person**

** back with the couple.**

Loren: are you okay

Eddie: I'm fine ...and I'm sorry I got mad

Loren: it's okay she gets under everyone's skin I wonder how her mom handled her.

**kissed her Eddie loved how Loren understand him. they were about to go to the bedroom until Loren's phone ringed.**

Eddie:(in between kisses) don't...answer...it

Loren:(jumps off him) let me check who it is

Eddie: you will be the death of me

Loren: calm down it's just a phone call

Eddie: and it interrupted a very heated make out session

Loren:(answers the phone) hey Mel

Mel: I want details now...

Loren: we didn't even last a day there and your already calling for details

**when Eddie heard that it was Mel he knew that Mel would last forever talking and talking . so Eddie decide to take off his shirt . and he went behind Loren and kisses her neck & rubbing his hands up and down her body. wanting her to turn off the phone**

Loren: Eddie...stop(who was she kidding it felt good she felt like laughing has he kisses her neck)

Mel: what's going on...ooh I here kisses.

Loren: it's Eddie he can't keep his pants close he is being such a horn dog, right now

Mel: what is he doing?

**Loren hanged up..or should I say Eddie hanged up . Mel was left confused by knew what was going on and smiled.**

Loren: great now I need to call Mel back again

Eddie: you are such a tease do you enjoy watching me suffer Like this?

Loren: actually yes it's the fun part of this whole thing

Eddie(grabs her phone)

Loren: hey!

Eddie:(turns it off and throws it on the couch) no interruptions for tonight.(kisses her)

Loren:(breaks kiss) but what if I need to-

Eddie: shh your annoying(kisses her)

**they went up to the bedroom and never seen since. **

**meanwhile with Chloe she went to visit Max she sneaked in so grace wouldn't catch her. once she got there she smiled and held something behind her.**

Max: aah..what are you wearing

Chloe: I'm not gonna have sex with you max...if that's what your implying

Max: what the hell do you want

Chloe: nothing(getting closer to him) I came for a second chance. I never had a father and you are the bes-

Max: cut the act..

Chloe:(getting closer him) what act

**Chloe had locked the front door and she came closer to him Max backed up leaving him and Chloe on the balcony.**

Chloe:(smiled at this place) Max..remember when your son pushed me of your balcony

Max: what the hell do you want

Chloe: I'm glad you asked actually...I came to do some unfinished business...and get you out of the picture(stabs him with a knife and takes the knife off his stomach) you are gonna die the way I almost died here(pushes him off balcony.) but much worst(laughs and drops the knife on top his body running out quick)

**meanwhile Nora came to surprise max. she went up to his place and called him 6 times. she opened the door to the balcony where she knew he could be but no sign of him. as she was thinking where could he be? she rested her head on the railing thinking when she looked down she saw max's body full of blood. and she screamed and called 911 **

Nora:(runs down) max! yes this is an emergency!

goodnight readers~ has of next time...dun dun dun I was doing the creepy music..but it worked in my head better. goodnightt


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey!c: I'm glad that so many of you Like chapter.23. so I got inspired and I wanted to write chapter.24 I only have a few more chapters to go and my story is gonna be done for good! (: hope you Like.**

**chapter.24-the crime scene investigation.**

**Recap:**

Nora: max! yes this is an emergency!(running out)

**once she got there with grace. the paramedics took Long then expected. like 10-20 mins.**

Nora: where the hell are they?

Grace: calm down..it's gonna be fine

Nora: no it's not ..grace do you see max's dead body there. how is that just fine!

Grace: wrong choice of words. but Nora it's gonna be alright.

Nora:(checking his pulse) there is no freaking hard beat! he is probably dead!

Grace: don't think that way Nora your gonna get more nervous

Nora: your probably right..but what if he is

Grace: I told you it's gonna fine..

Nora:(throwing her purse) what if it's not!

Grace: sweetie you need to calm down

Nora: no I can't the man I love is on the ground. dead!

Grace: finally the paramedics are here!

Nora:(running crazy to them) it's max Duran over there

**they got him in the carrier and they put him inside the truck.**

Nora: what the hell took you so long!

Paramedics: it's A long story. family of max Duran?

Nora: yes I'm his girlfriend.

Paramedic: come with me..inside

**they went inside the truck. when they got there they put Max inside room 412 . Nora was walking back and forth Like crazy she was panicking. so much questions were in her head right now.**

Grace:(giving her some coffee) Nora...it's okay

Nora:(in tears) who would hate max enough to kill him.

Grace: I don't know..

Nora: I hope he is alright.

**Meanwhile with Loren and Eddie.**

Loren: can I check my phone it's been 2 days now

Eddie: fine.

Loren:(grabbing it) I missed 2 calls from mom and I also got a voice mail from... never mind(Loren didn't wanna tell Eddie cause it was Tyler)

Eddie: tell me.

Loren:(listening to the voice mail)

**the voice mail said from Tyler: hey Loren I was gonna ask you..can we go to dinner tonight and talk things through has a friend. Loren texted back saying Loren: I don't think it's a good Idea..**

Eddie: who was that

Loren: Tyler.

**once that name was left from Loren's mouth Eddie was Jealous "so this is why she wanted to check her phone so she can talk to Tyler"!**

**Meanwhile with Chloe.**

**Chloe was laughing. her plan was working in progress. she hoped she got away with it just Like Katy. has she was checking her purse she notice something was missing "shoot"! Chloe said. she forgot the knife from Max's body "oh No" Chloe said. I have to get it before they find out it was me who Killed Max Duran!**

**-hospital.**

**the Doctor came out with good news and bad news.**

Nora: is he gonna be alright?(holds her breath)

Doctor: yes he is gonna be alright..but he is in a coma. when he fell from the balcony he fell from his back so that means his back skull of the brain. is Damaged he might forget some few things that happen but it will take a couple of days for the effect to take in.

Nora:(breaths again) I'm so glad he is gonna be alright! thank you so much!

Doctor: your welcome

Grace: see..what I told you he is gonna be fine

Nora: I know..I was so worried.

Doctor: you can see max Duran..but he is in a Coma

**Nora ran to the room. once she saw Max and his cuts she felt so bad. whoever tried to kill max Duran is gonna pay for this. suddenly the detective came in asking for questions.**

Detective: Hello Nora.. may I ask what exactly happened last night

Nora: well the night he was pushed and stabbed I was looking for him I called him he didn't pick up.

Detective: so how exactly did you see his body

Nora: well when I didn't see him in his house I opened the door which led to the balcony and I was thinking where he was when i put my head on the railing I looked down and saw him and that's when I screamed and call the paramedics.

Detective: did you see any weapons or any clues.

Nora: no..not that I know of .

Detective: well..we are gonna be searching for clues. as for you and grace you are listed has a suspect

Nora: what! we didn't kill-

Detective: what I mean is. you and grace were here the night Max Duran got pushed so you and grace are considered a suspect

Nora: I would never kill-

Detective: look mam it's the rules. for we know you might of kill him or grace

Nora: then why the hell would I call the police does that make since to you

Detective: like I said it's the rules mam. it's A pleasure meeting you and we will keep in touch.

**the detective had left to the M.K and up to his house. Chloe had sneaked in the M.K and went running to find the knife. she was about to opened the door when she heard people talking in there so she decided to hear what they were saying.**

Detective 1: so has I see ..it was probably a woman who pushed him but who?

Detective 2: how do you know?

Detective 1: look at this blond hair on the floor. it might have been a woman(putting his glove on and getting the small hair on the ground and putting it in a small cube) we will take it to the Lab and check it out. now we are gonna go where his body was.

Detective 2: yeah we might find some clues let's get our boss on this. as I see it's gonna be a long case

**Chloe had left she heard there plans so she went to dye her hair. she was gonna be a brunette. she was gonna change everything about her.**

**-salon.**

Chloe:(talking to herself) Oh I'm so gonna get away with it(laughing and dying her hair)

-**crime scene-**

Detective 1: I found something. who ever stabbed him was stupid enough to drop a knife where his body was. we Will try to get the finger prints. we have enough clues let's get going

Detective 2: well this case was just to easy

**they drove away taking it to the Lab...**

**okay hope you Like that's all I could do today !(; as of next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**hey guys c:! so...some of the reviews say I should make more Drama with Loren and Eddie. so I will. and I have a few chapters to go. I don't know which chapter I should end Meeting the girl of his dreams" I'm probably gonna end the story in chapter 40 or 30 .. here is chapter.25!**

**Chapter.25-waking up.**

**after that night everyone knew Max Duran was pushed and stabbed. except Eddie and Loren they had turned off there phones. but Loren had made a wrong move she regret opening her phone. cause once she said Tyler's name. she could see the jealousy in his eyes. but Loren was gonna ask him one question.**

Eddie: so he has your number now(crossing his arms)

Loren: why do you hate him so much he is not a bad guy.

Eddie:he stole Chloe away from me and I'm sure he'll take you away from me too and I don't want that

Loren: Like I said..he is not a bad guy

Eddie: Loren..did you Listen to anything I just said(his voice was rising once again)

Loren: I did..he stole Chloe from you..and-

Eddie: I don't want you to..hang out with him anymore.

Loren: excuse me...(crossing her Arms)

**-Hospital**

Doctor: Max Duran is waking up

Nora: really!? grace come on(pulling her arms inside the room)

Grace:(confused) he is barely awake.

Doctor: he is gonna...just wait

Nora: I hope your not playing with us Doctor..cause I will sue you in- max!

**Nora had stopped at her tracks when she saw Max eyes opening Slowly.**

Max: Nora..(touching her cheeks)

Nora: yes it's me..(holding his hands)

Max:(kissing her) I missed you so much!

Nora: me too I love you

Max: I love you too.

Grace: Hello..where's my "I love you"(chuckles)

Max: oh hey Grace..I love you(laughing)

Grace: love you to max I'm great your feeling better.

Max: me too-(he had stopped at his tracks) where's Eddie..and-and..Loren

Nora: yeah..we tried to call them..but there on there honeymoon they probably turned off there phones off for no distractions.

Max: I-I wish they were here.

Nora: I know me too. I hope there alright.

**-the Lab.**

Detective: well it's a woman.

Detective 2: and I think we found the finger prints. for the knife.

Detective: we will test how the Woman killed Max.

**they went to the testing room. and they were playing the exact thing that happen at the Balcony.**

Detective: the woman stabbed him first..and pushed him off...can we get Chloe carter for questions.

Detective 2: Eddie's ex Fiance?

Detective: has you see max Filed a restraining Order on Chloe to many times. maybe she was a stalker. and maybe she was the one who killed him that night. can we have her in for questions. please.

Detective: as you please sir.

-**Chloe's house**

**Chloe was humming Eddie's song she just finish dying her Hair Brown. and she was singing" there something in the air" and putting on her Engagement ring. when she heard a knock. she got up to see the Detective's. now she was a little scared her plan might not of worked out so great.**

Chloe: um..may I help you officers.

Detective: we will Like you in for questions.

Chloe: um why..I did no such thing

Detective: mam step aside the house please

Chloe:(Chloe had Closed and Locked the door and she had a wine bottle in her hand)

**the plenty of officers and all federal agents to come and break down the door when they did Chloe hid somewhere. and when they were coming next to her she hit the wine bottle in The officers head. she thought there was only one when she saw Plenty coming inside her house she had ran but they had shot her with several of -bullets. but she she was still Alive they had her cured. and has she was coming out of her house handcuffed. Lilly Park came.**

Lilly: Chloe is it true you stabbed and pushed Max Duran that night

Chloe: get out of my face and leave me alone!

Lilly: just one question won't hurt..(following her)

Chloe: Lilly leave me alone I have nothing to say to you!

**Lilly scoffed. she said to herself "I guess I'll have to find out the hard way" she went to the hospital to see Max.**

Lilly: Hello Max I'm glad that your better

Max: what do you want..Lilly

Lilly: was Chloe the one who pushed you that night..?

Max: I don't know..I don't remember..and If I did know I wouldn't tell you

Lilly: come on Max were all buddy buddy here-

Nora: I think he is asking you to Leave...

Lilly: whatever..I don't need you guys..to find out.(she walked out)

**-question room.**

Detective: Chloe..we found..Your blond hair on Max's Balcony..and a knife that has you finger prints in it.

Chloe:(chuckles) I would never do such a thing...to max He was gonna be my father..

Detective: then explain why your hair was doing on the balcony. and on his clothes.

Chloe:(laughing) don't you see my hair is Brown I'm a brunette. so you have the wrong girl(getting up)

Detective:(putting her down) not so fast..we also found a knife..which lead to you we also had it tested and saw your face pop up our machine. so now let us have your fingers for finger prints.

Chloe: no thank you...I'm fine..

Detective: was it your choice to Decide(he had took her hand harshly and tested & put her finger on a pad)

Chloe: what have you found Detective.(smirked and crossed her hands)

Detective: explain smart-ass...why your finger print just matched our test result (showing her the paper they printed and her finger print on it) not so smart..let's see doing a crime..should be 25 year in prison ..I don't know..I should Add more for killing 2 people(the cop) ..haven't you done enough .(smirking) (handcuffing her and putting her in the cell)

Chloe: please I'm being framed...

Detective:(chuckles) maybe we should put your name on this cell..because as of it..your gonna be here for a long time. case closed(walking away

**Chloe had been screaming for them to let her out. then when she turned around she met her new friend..well we shouldn't say friend..cause that friend had beatened her up for calling her an "ugly ass and her clothes were so un fashioned" but don't worry she had her orange jail clothes too.(Chloe)**

**-hospital**

Detective: Hello..max our case has Closed we found out who pushed and stabbed you that night

Nora: who was it!?

Detective: Chloe carter.

Nora: oh that stupid son of a bitch

Detective: it's okay Mam..she will be there for A long time..

Nora: I thought she has to stay one day Like spin the night there-

Detective: no Mam..she had killed 2 people. she killed our strongest member who had served us well..and your boyfriend Max..so she had got herself into enough trouble

Nora: oh thank you so much Detective..I hope she rots in there

Detective:(chuckling) oh she will(walking out)

**-bungalow.**

Loren: what did you just say?

Eddie: look I just want him to stay away from you.

Loren: well that's not gonna happen..your not gonna boss me around

**Eddie was about to speak..when there was a knock. it was Tyler.**

Tyler:(staring at Loren) hey sexy..how about that Dinner.

**Hope you Like!(: I hope this is enough Drama for you .guest**


	26. Chapter 26

**hey guys !..so I see Alot of reviews saying"don't do this to Eddie" "keep Eddie jealous" "more drama!" Lol okay ...so here is chapter.26 hope you Like (:!**

**Chapter.26-betrayal**

**Tyler: hey sexy..how about that dinner**

**Eddie: your going to dinner with him!?**

**Loren: no...he actually asked me-**

**Eddie: Loren how could you do this to me..he is nothing but an-**

**Loren: look he is just a friend so calm down..there's nothing to be mad about**

**Eddie: calm down!?...your my wife ..you think I'm happy about this whole thing**

**Loren: look-**

**Eddie: Loren...how could you betray me Like this.**

**Loren: betray you?...do you even know the meaning of it**

**Eddie: well..going on a dinner with him and leaving your husband here it's exactly what it's called.**

**Loren: for the last time I'm not going to dinner with him-**

**Tyler: yes..you texted me to meet you here**

**Loren: Tyler-..**

**Eddie: so this is why you wanted to check your phone..so you can check messages from your so called "boyfriend"**

**Loren: I would never do this to you Eddie..so don't put this has my fault..**

**Eddie: Loren..who do you wanna be with tonight you can..pick..me or him!?**

**Loren: Eddie don't make me choose-**

**Eddie: Loren..I don't give a Damn..pick now.**

**Loren: I don't wanna pick like this..not Like this..please don't make me Choose this way**

**Eddie: Loren..who do you love exactly..cause it looks Like Tyler got your words coughed in.**

**Loren:...**

**Eddie: I'm talking to you Loren Look at me now-**

**Loren: the one I love is the idiot that's standing right in front of me..your making a big deal out of all of this-**

**Tyler: what about me babe..**

**Eddie: get the hell out of here..Tyler or I swear I rip you to shreds!..your not gonna get Loren..not this time she's mine..you stole Chloe before but..not Loren..**

**Tyler: shut the fuck up...you know I'm more better then you ...I make her feel alot better then you**

**Eddie: is that all you care about..getting her body..well let me tell..you something...your not getting her so get the hell out of here**

**Tyler: why don't you-**

**Loren: guys...shut up!...do I get a say in this**

**Tyler: no..now babe about that dinner**

**Eddie: you bitch!(punches Tyler)**

**Tyler: you know she feels something for me but she's to in love with you..to admit her feelings for me!**

**Eddie: I swear..get the hell out of here-**

**Loren: Tyler about that dinner..yes I would love too..**

**Tyler: great..since your already wearing something sexy let's go**

**Eddie: Loren..how could you...**

**Loren: no how could you..(leaving with Tyler)**

**Eddie: oh I see where she's going at 2 can play at this game(smirking and following there car)**

**Eddie also called Ian this plan was going to work..Eddie..knew exactly what she was doing.."you want jealousy I give you jealousy" Eddie says to himself**

**sorry this wasn't long ..**


	27. Chapter 27

** hey guys c: I'm so glad that so many of you Like the story. keep in mind that this story is gonna finish soon ~so someone messaged me. saying. "can you make Loren pregnant please,your taking to long!" um..I forgot...about that..yeah. a couple more said "Is Loren gonna be pregnant?" unfortunately, no I don't know..if you guys want them to have Kids..just let me know on the reviews..and I'll see what I can do..anyways here is Chapter.27 I'm posting early for some ..reason..and that reason was...I was inspired by you guys..you made my day(: love you and take care!c:**

**Chapter.27- lesson learned.**

**Today has been a very long day. I really want to get out of the whole drama that's been going on..I mean first ...it was the after party then the honeymoon..can it get any worst..the good thing about this honeymoon is no Chloe thank god! now I'm going to Dinner with an asshole..I really don't Like him. I just wanna teach Eddie a lesson..and I hope he learns..and I know he is following me I know Eddie I hope making him Jealous will teach that man a lesson...he has no right to be mad..he knows were just friends. he acted Like I slept with Tyler or something. which is never gonna happen. about that..I'm not ready to give my body to anyone...not yet..I'm still a virgin..and I wanna keep it that way. I don't wanna have sex I hate the word sex and I hope I never say it. what I mean is I wanna "make love" with a man who I fully trust. well..that's Eddie but we have been arguing yet lately..and I'm not ready to give him my body..until were alright and the arguing stops. the only thing that's stopping us..is Tyler and everyone around it. I just want the world to freeze and stop..and it can only be me and Eddie..just me and him. but every time were alone and..were ready to "make Love" there's an interruption that's why we closed our phone. but at the honeymoon..we never "made Love" and that's one of the reason. and that reason is... we were busy arguing and I stopped him from making love to me . I'm having some trust issues lately..because I don't wanna get pregnant and next thing you know Eddie leaves. and I will be just Like Nora..and the kid won't really know his father..and that's why I don't want to go to that level with Eddie. cause if I do you never know what's gonna happen and that's why I'm having trust issues.**

**we just arrived to Dinner..and I was feeling un comfortable Tyler looked Like he wanted to do more then talk and be friends. he gave me those eyes. Like he wanted something More which i'm not gonna give him I'm just gonna explain him my plan..**

Loren: can you do a little favor for me Tyler?

Tyler: anything..

Loren: I wanna make Eddie jealous..just to teach him a lesson..

Tyler: I'm in for it what's the plan

Loren: okay here's the plan...

**mean while with Ian and Eddie..Eddie was in front of his house knocking on the door.**

Ian: mate aren't you suppose to be on your "honey moon"

Eddie: can I come in ..

Ian: um actually-

**Eddie had already got in to see Mel in a bra and underwear.**

Mel:(putting the sheet on her) um..Eddie uh..what are you doing here(scratching her hair because it was awkward)

Eddie: can't a friend visit?

Mel: I mean you can but...aren't you suppose to be with Loren right now..

Eddie: yeah..well she went to dinner with Tyler..

Mel: shut up!

Eddie: no kidding..she did

Mel: Loren would never do that unless-

Eddie: to make me jealous..

Mel: so you came here for advice or..?

Eddie: no...Loren wants me to be jealous so I'm gonna be jealous..

Mel: wait what..do you mean.?

Eddie: I will teach Loren a Lesson

Mel: so your doing this alone..

Eddie: you can be there...I know Ian..you won't like this plan

Mel: what I'm still confused

Eddie: okay here's the plan...

**-Dinner-**

Tyler: okay I got it!

Loren: good..mm..pecan pie my favorite

-**Ian's house-**

Ian: well if it's just CPR and mouth to mouth..fine even if I don't like where this is going...let's do this

Eddie: I'm sorry Ian..

Ian: look..Like I said I always help my mate...if it was sleeping with her I would-

Eddie: I know..I know..but remember I love Loren not Melissa..just as a friend.

Ian: okay let's do this and get this over with..

**Melissa got dressed in a long-yellow strapless dress..with the guys in Tux..when they came in Loren was just confuse "why the hell was Mel and Ian here" when the 3 were approaching to there Table..Loren kicked Tyler under the table "for signal"**

Eddie: hey Loren..Tyler..

Loren: hi..what are you doing here I'm on a date

**Eddie winked at them..so they can get ready.**

Eddie:(acting jealous) what the hell Loren what about the honeymoon..

Tyler: actually..I was gonna take her to my place

Eddie: over my dead body..

Tyler: I'm sorry Eddie I told you she found someone better. we were actually done with Dinner and we were gonna make love..

**Loren kicked him under the table to tell him he was going to far on this thing.**

Eddie: she's my wife!(pointing at his face) your jealous that I have her and you don't!

Tyler:(getting up angrily) and that's where your wrong she was actually gonna divorce your sorry-Ass she told me everything..and everything was negative.

Eddie: you stupid son of a bitch!(pushes him on the table

**and that's when Loren got up cause Tyler had fell on their table and he got up . Eddie got face to face to him.**

Tyler: oh so you wanna make out with me now

Eddie: shut up Tyler..Loren doesn't want you

Tyler: and she went on a date with me clearly she still wants some tonight.

Eddie: you bitch!(knocks him on the wall

Tyler: your jealous!

Eddie: no I'm not-

Tyler: yes you are!..you wouldn't be here..if you weren't

Eddie: I hope you rot in HELL With Chloe your nothing but darkness. you guys are perfect together..I just realize that..

Tyler: i thought you 2 were the "perfect couple".ya it wasn't gonna work..I just realize..that..well after she killed your mom-

Eddie: DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOM I SWEAR TYLER SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M SO SICK OF YOU AND YOUR LIES(WITH THAT Eddie threw Tyler outside and tackled him)

**Loren and Mel ran also Ian stayed in he really didn't wanna see where Mel was mouth to mouth with Eddie.**

**finally they got up and they started cursing.**

Tyler:(laughing) your a rock star so you can do anything you want(wiping the blood of his mouth) but you didn't get one everything

Eddie: AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!

Tyler: Loren..she's over you..she's with me now so suck it up..and I'm gonna show you something(Tyler went up to Loren and kissed her)

Eddie: Get away from her you son of a bitch!

**Eddie made a swing but missed Tyler had punch him and Eddie faked it..he pretend to fall. Loren had ran to his side but it was Mel's part she pushed Loren aside and did CPR for about 5 mins. now.**

Loren:(jealous) Mel..he got punched..he didn't drown from the beach so there's no reason to do that

Mel: yeah..but I really love those lips and ..since your with Tyler..I don't think you care

Loren: but your with Ian..

Mel: I can be with whoever I want..Loren..me and Eddie are together..

Loren: what he's my husband

Mel: but your divorcing him...so..I don't think he's yours anymore he's mine

Loren: but-

Mel: aren't you suppose to go back with your boyfriend and "make love"

Loren: he's not my boyfriend Mel..

Mel:..oh then your luck..let me do one more CPR .(with that Mel crashed her lips onto Eddie's and he woken)

Loren:(jealous) what the hell Mel!

Mel: what..you aren't jealous right?...

Loren: no just shocked..about this whole thing

Mel: are you sure..?

Loren: fine..Tyler cut the act...we were making Eddie jealous to teach him a lesson..and Tyler is not my boyfriend..and (sights) I'm glad that you and Eddie are together you guys are perfect(she lied)

**that's when Mel and Eddie laughed so did Ian..**

Loren: wait what's so funny

Mel: what's funny is..we taught you a lesson

Loren: what?

Mel:(laughs) Loren..I would never go out with Eddie...you obviously was jealous..and this plan was to teach you a lesson

Loren: wait what!?...but Mel..you kissed my husband

Mel: not really..See I'm a good actress..to make you think that.. high five guys(hiving Eddie and Ian)

Loren: I can't believe you would do that

Mel: well..we weren't gonna let Eddie have all the fun..

Loren: what do you mean...

Mel: he came to us..and he made this whole plan off so blame it on him

Loren:(coming up to Eddie) I can't believe you would do that(slaps him)

Eddie: I deserved that..

Loren: yes you did...and I'm gonna kill you for it

Eddie:(laughing)

Loren:(pokes him) oh my god..this wasn't funny..

Eddie:(kisses her) well..to us yes..but babe your really cute when your jealous

Loren: don't ever do this again to me(kisses his lips)

Eddie: yes mam..

Ian: okay..okay cut the flirting..why don't we have a real dinner just the 4 of us..

Loren: great idea..

**they all went inside..the restaurant...**

**hope you Like good night(:**


	28. Chapter 28

**hey guys!c: so all of the anonymous reviews kept saying "make Loren pregnant!" okay okay,...I see you really want to have Leddie have a family and be happy. so I will make her pregnant later** on...anyways I wanted to write a story but I'm all out of ideas so I will try to work it out tommrrrow ! bye love you guys and take care c:


	29. Chapter 29

**hey guys c: I wanted to let you all know that this story is gonna finish in Chapter.40 so hope you Like.c:**

**Chapter.29-a visit for Chloe**

**Chloe had went to jail when she stabbed and pushed max she has been Beatened and she looked Horrible. Chloe just thought she was gonna get away with it. cause she got away with Katy but not Max. everything has went down on me I didn't get the life I wanted and I sure didn't get Eddie Duran the one I was suppose to marry until he found out about me and Tyler I just hate that I messed everything up with Eddie. he will never trust me again what should I do? should I wait until I get out of jail and murder one more person that I should have murder. Loren Tate or should I say Loren Duran she got everything Fame and Eddie Duran! I hate her I hate her I hate her! a billion times never will I be friends with that teeny Bopper I would rather eat Carbs then watch her take the most precious thing that I got. I am going to kill that twerp and I will start with her little friends too. I just need to find out how to get out of this jail cell. I had tried alot of things to get out. I tried undressing myself for the detective and I also tried seducing them. but they just ignore me! I am Chloe Carter I shouldn't be ignored! look at me I am beautiful and skinny which a guy would die to be with me. the detectives even put my name on this jail cell. great am I ever gonna get out? I need to do one last thing. and that's to kill Loren Duran and get Eddie Duran myself!**

**Leah's thoughts~**

**so I been looking at magazines and looking for Eddie Duran when I saw the most shocking thing ever. it said something about Chloe. it said that she was in Jail for trying to stab and push Max. and I was a little shocked I didn't know she would go that far. anyways as I was searching a little bit More I saw Eddie and Loren's Wedding already passed. Shoot where the hell have I been I could have destroy Loren and get my man! but no you don't always get what you want. and what I want is Eddie Duran. so I just thought this Plan through if I visit Chloe then Bail her out in Jail . we could be a team we could do alot of Damage together I mean she used to date Eddie and we have 1 thing in Common we both hate Loren Tate and will do anything to bring her down! but the question is, how the hell are we going to do that. so I went to visit Chloe.**

**police station~**

Leah: hey detective..I came to talk to Chloe Carter

Detective: I'm sorry you could have come a little early..visiting time is done..come back tommrrow

Leah: look it's only gonna be a min... please.

Detective:(sights) fine..go straight and make a left..

Leah: thank you..(when she got there she saw Chloe wow she is a wreck!)

Leah: wow... how long have you been in prison you look really messed up.

Chloe:(crossing her arm) um..do I know you?

Leah: you don't but..we have 1 thing in Common

Chloe: and that is?

Leah: we both hate Loren Tate..

Chloe: ugh finally someone hates her..it's like she is so perfect nobody can hate The "it girl"

Leah: hey weren't you the "it girl"

Chloe: I was but..you know.. I lost Eddie and everyone lost interest in me.

Leah: I'm sorry..you are very pretty

Chloe: I know right...so why did you come?

Leah: I need your help..to tear down Loren Tate..

Chloe:(laughing) so why do you need my Help..I'm in a jail cell now..

Leah: well..I can bail you out

Chloe: not possible..there are Alot of camera's here..I doubt that you can

Leah: just let me do all the work..and we will talk about our plans

Chloe:(smiling) we are the perfect team we can do alot of Damage on Loren Tate but we just need this one plan..that can knock her out...

Leah: don't worry once I bail you out..we will figure this out together

Chloe: okay...

**Chloe wasn't in the same page has her. she was just using Leah..to get her out of prison she didn't wanna have a team she wanted to work on this alone..she wanted to be the one to watch Loren Duran suffer.**

**Leah left and went to the front desk.**

Detective:(sights) what do you need now mam?

Leah:(smiling) I like to take out Chloe Carter...

Detective: I'm sorry..do you know how much damage she has done...come back in 7 years I guarantee you she will be out..or not but it depends

Leah: please..she won't do this ever again

Detective: look..I don't think you know miss. Carter well...she can be very tricky and manipulative..and the best of all she's a Liar..you never know what she's up too

Leah: we are best friends...she would never Lie to me..

Detective:(sights) look Kid..I got a very important job..I don't want a teenager trying to distract me..my job is very important then Chloe carter...I suggest you leave before you end up in that same cell of hers.

Leah:(scoffed) you can't put me in jail..I have done nothing wrong

Detective: you wanna try me..cause I will be glad to toss you in there with her..

Leah: this isn't over I'll come back tommrrow.

**she left..how the hell was she gonna Bail..Chloe Carter out.**

**-Dinner with the Loren,Eddie,Mel,Ian...they were having a blast talking bout there Childhood memories and some of them were embarrassing Like Eddie's nickname when he was young. and how he pees still in bed when he was 5..everyone was laughing . until someone showed up. which made all there smiles go down..**

Person: hey you wouldn't mind if I sat down and had a drink with you guys...

Hope you Like c:


	30. Chapter 30

**hey guys c: so I was gonna post a chapter since you guys made me smile,with all of the reviews when a hater said**

** "wow you really suck at writting why don't you quit cause you obviously suck nobody likes your story I hate this chapter you know that I am a Chloe carter fan..and I don't like how you put her in jail and you are such a bitch I fucking hate you..and I saw your profile..your are an ugly ass damn you need to get some shaving cream under your pits and everywhere! you suck and you should delete this story and never come on this website again toodles bitch!"**

**I got very mad and sad..and I'm sorry if you don't like my stories..I can't change them..and I'm sorry if you don't like Chloe in Jail..you know what I'm not sorry..you think I'm gonna quit because you told me too. here's another thing I don't like when people give me orders. **

**I couldn't believe I didn't cry..but I stayed strong c: cause I been there before..**

**if you knew what I been through you would shut up...**

**now if you don't like my story..I'm sorry not everyone is gonna have the same interest you want**

**but I work very hard in my stories..**

**I'm not gonna let 1 person bring me down...I'm gonna stay strong...just Like Demi Lovato**

**when you start hating again **

**I will be eating**

**some snacks**

**and watch how pathetic you are, and sad it is**

**for you to waste your time **

**on something that is not even worth to hate on **

**I hope you enjoy **

**hating on my stories**

**because it didn't hurt me one bit..**

**your not gonna bring me down**

**and let me tell you**

**"HATERS MAKE ME FAMOUS"**

**so keep hating ...**

**and like I said**

**I will be eating**

**my snacks watching you hate(: **

**that's for the hater.**


	31. Chapter 31

**hey guys c: it's been a long time I know..I was just working on 2 stories actually and I forgot about this one so I didn't update until I saw some reviews coming in so..here's chapter.31**

** Chapter.31-an unexpected guest.**

**Recap:**

**Person: hey guys you wouldn't mind if I had a drink with you guys? **

Loren: what do you want?

Leah: what I want is..Eddie

Loren:(chuckled) you are so delusional..just Like Chloe maybe..are you and Chloe sisters?

Leah: very funny..Loren..(sitting down) me and Chloe are gonna ruin you after were done with you ..you won't even remember your own name

Loren: nice threat Leah..

Leah: oh I'm not done yet..I still have some few things I need to say

Loren: well can't that wait?

Leah: Loren..at least give me a point I mean..I haven't been bothering you for days now.

Loren: well I would give you a lot of points if you never show your face here again..

Leah: you know I admire..your honesty but Like I said me and Chloe will ruin you..and you won't be the it girl anymore

Loren: what makes you so sure..Chloe is in Jail so much for a team

Leah: like I said..I just wanted to give you a little message before the fun part begin

Loren: oh I will love to see you try Leah .

Leah: here's the thing-

**before she can say anything the security was behind her.**

security: mam..is the woman bothering you

Loren: most certainly she is

Leah: I was trying to have a drink you know it's my favorite place..

Security: well you can have your drink some place else..

Leah:(getting up) it's good to famous right? you can do anything you want..(walking out)

Loren: so goes for the honeymoon I didn't even feel like it was..

Eddie: babe you didn't have a fun night

Loren: well with you by my side but..you know Tyler coming then Leah it doesn't even feel like honeymoon to me..

Eddie: I'm sorry

Loren: no..don't put this has your fault..it's not like we didn't see it coming

**-police station-**

Detective:(smirks) should I get a cell ready?

Leah: very funny detective..can I see Chloe carter

Detective: I'm sorry Chloe Carter is unavailable.

Leah: what? do you mean

Detective: haven't you heard your little "best friend" escaped last night

Leah: wait what..

Detective: and you said you trusted her..but I told you don't trust Chloe Carter..she can be very dangerous.

Leah: yeah whatever

**-Chloe's house-**

**Chloe had just finished dying her hair into her normal color..and she got out of her jail clothes. she put a sparkling white short skirt and a white top she also put her makeup and curl her hair she was laughing at how she escaped it just took a little bit flirting..when she heard a knock..she thought it was the cops so she already got her knife ready and she opened the door to see Leah.**

Chloe: oh I thought you were the cops..

Leah: you escaped that's great..

Chloe: yeah it sure is..now what do you want?

Leah: remember the plan

Chloe: oh about that sorry sweetie I don't need you anymore

Leah: you used me

Chloe: well I might need you..

Leah: so what's the plan

Chloe: I got myself out of jail..should I do everything ?

Leah: I'm sorry

Chloe: I got a plan already..

Leah: what is it...

Chloe: the plan is...

**I really didn't feel like I liked it! cause I was in a rush and I had to post new stories..**


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys sorry for not updating this story for awhile I don't even know if I am going to keep this I have been working on other story called You changed me and I almost forgot about this until I got a message saying are you ever gonna continue this story! yes I am..but I been to busy working on the other one that I forgot this one. but I don't have any Ideas for this one so far

if you wanna review any Ideas

I will use it and

continue the story

if not I will..try super hard

to get this story to work

but other then that

that's it

-truly from your writer luvistrue-


	33. Chapter 33

**hey guys c: I decided to continue this chapter the other story I'm not gonna continue "you changed me" story. so here is the story you wanted(people that messaged) and I'm warning you there are inappropriate scenes only for grown and mature people so don't review that "oh your story is so gross" because like I said I warned you.**

** Chapter.33-Chloe's plan**

**I can't believe she told us to do that plan I think it's to risky..I mean I hate Loren Tate but the plan is just to wrong I don't wanna get into trouble just cause of Chloe..**

Leah: I don't like the plan at all

Chloe: are you serious if you wanna get rid of Loren Tate then that is the only plan

Leah: why don't one of us kiss Eddie and Loren get's mad and breaks it off

Chloe: I did that before..if we want Loren out of the picture then let's stick to my plan

Leah: I don't want Eddie to think I'm-

Chloe: news flash nobody cares who you are in this town..you can be anybody you want that's the fun of L.A

Leah: I still don't want Eddie to-

Chloe: do you like him or something?...

Leah: yes I like him..and I wanna go out with him someday

Chloe:(her eyes Turns bigger) he loves me...and I love him

Leah: so if this plan is to get Eddie...(gets up quick) I just realize that we can't both have Eddie!

Chloe: I knew that..it's me who is gonna get him

Leah: what about me?

Chloe: oh(laughs) you thought I was gonna let you have Eddie...look farm girl..if you want him to like you do a make-over

Leah:(scoffed) my names Leah

Chloe:(looks at her nails) do I care?...okay Lena..happy

Leah: you still got it wrong-

Chloe: it's my nickname for you just like I name my friends brooky,Chelz

Leah: oh...um about Eddie

Chloe: I'll have you date the hottest boy in town

Leah: who would that be

Chloe: Dylan Boyd Tyler Rorke...there available but I don't know there not interested in farm girls..you might give them a cow for there birthday

Leah: can I get a make-over?

Chloe: hmm..if you wanna look hot then the clothes need to change you need to put your hair down come on who does pony-tails

Leah: I do

Chloe: I will curl your hair...

Leah: look I just realized that no matter how hot you look Eddie doesn't care

Chloe: leave Eddie to me!..your not the one he loves.

**-Eddie's penthouse**

**Eddie and Loren just got out from Dinner..and they were walking inside the elevator once the elevator closed. Eddie pinned her body to the wall and kissed her Loren's leg were rising on his waist once the elevator opened they made there way inside making out not breaking there positions. Eddie had ripped off Loren's dress leaving her with her bra and underwear. and he threw her in the bed Loren squealed because Eddie was going to harsh he put his tongue inside her mouth without her permission...**

Loren: stop stop!(Loren pushed Eddie off of her)

Eddie: why?..

Loren:(putting her dress back on) because..I'm still not ready...and I feel so insecure being naked around you it's weird

Eddie: okay I will respect the not ready part I will be ready once your ready.. I'm not a stranger Loren..I was naked around you a lot of times

Loren: and you don't feel weird when I see you fully naked

Eddie: not really..your my wife I let you see everything

Loren: it's so weird for me..it's like my stage fright when I sing people stare at you and it's scares me..when you stare at me with no clothes on it's so weird

Eddie: you don't have to worry about that..I'm not one of those perverts-

Loren: yes you are..

Eddie: because you let me,...

Loren: well I think it's really sexy

Eddie: and that's why I continue doing it

Loren:(laughs)

Eddie: I want your first time to be special everything you imagine it to be..

Loren: I don't want it to be meaningless-

Eddie: is that what your afraid of I leave the next day after I get your-

Loren: yes..(gets up and stares at him) and I want my first time to be with you

Eddie: what are you saying(on the bed staring at her confused)

Loren:(unzips her dress. and pushes him on the bed) now why don't you get a little comfortable and let me do all the work

**Loren was only with her bra and underwear and she was also on top of Eddie she took of Eddie's shirt and went below his pants and unzip his pants and threw it somewhere. Loren went back up and kissed his chest and to his abs and she went up to give him one last kiss. Eddie hands were everywhere it was going down her ass slowly. Loren kissed his neck..and Loren got off of him . Eddie groaned.**

Loren:(laughs) did I hear a knock?

**Eddie knew exactly what she was doing he got off of bed quickly and ran behind Loren kissing her upper back and her neck. Eddie turned her around and kissed her. when they reach the bed Eddie took charge once again and kissed her neck and her flat stomach. Loren moaned his lips were so warm she was gonna get a hickey when she woke up. once they got fully naked..Eddie looked into her eyes to mixture she was sure about all of this.**

Eddie: are you sure Loren

Loren: yes(pulls his head and kisses him)

**Eddie had got inside of her but he was gentle and Loren noticed..Eddie looked into her eyes to mixture he wasn't hurting her because he couldn't see her hurt. Loren was moaning even louder.. Loren's nails were tearing on Eddie's back..which Turned him on and he went much faster but he was still gentle he was just going faster because he was really turned on by Loren. once he was done he kissed her and they went inside the covers...**


	34. Chapter 34

**hope you Like c:**

** Chapter.34-Chloe's plan works in progress.**

** Leah's thoughts**

**I don't know if I'm into this plan 100% I want her to go with my plan first but Chloe's plan is very wrong I don't like it at all. I mean I want Loren out of the picture but not like this..this is so wrong but it looks like I can't get a say in this. but I am going to do this I wanna be the one to watch her suffer**

Chloe: thanks Adriana(laughing)

Leah: who is she?

Chloe: she is the one who gave me Loren's number..

Leah: oh..so how are we gonna work this out

Chloe: you..need to separate them too make them do something alone..

Leah: can I get to do something else

Chloe:(getting up) um..no we have to do this step by step or everything's ruin!

Leah: okay okay..I come back later.(walks out)

Chloe: bitch...(mocking her) why can't I do something else".

**Leah had done what she been told Eddie was at Jake's and Loren was with her friend Mel..**

Leah: I'm back!..and I brought some Ice cream so when were done defeating Loren we will be laughing eating ice cream watching her in pain

Chloe: nice one!(laughs) but you know you could have got something else ice-cream has a lot of calories!

Leah: I'm sorry I forgot you were a model-

Chloe: so how did the plan work..

Leah: Eddie's at Jake's Loren's hanging out with a friend

Chloe: good..let me start on it then...once I finish that Loren Tate she won't be able to pick another instrument again!

Leah: nice one(laughs)

Chloe: EVERYTHING IS WORKING IN PROGRESS SEEM LIKE THIS IS GONNA WORK..

Leah: or not

Chloe: you always gotta bring me down on my plans Leah..

Leah: okay sorry sorry

Chloe: whatever


	35. Chapter 35

**heyyy guys c: I am doing good, I have been working on college stuff and I am doing good pretty good and I also been working on this too..(story) so I am ready to write again..I am graduating soon pretty soon but for now I have been doing a lot of work..on it and um I hope you like.c:**

** Chapter.35-Text smearing**

**oh today is the day!..today is when I put Loren Duran Down wait..I shouldn't even be calling her a Duran as soon as I'm back Eddie will divorce that loser. and I must say I'm enjoying my life so far! and as soon as Loren is out of the picture, I'll get Eddie but first I have to get rid of that farm girl Leah too. she thinks Eddie is interested in her but...We both know that will never happen. Eddie will somehow see Loren has a mistake and come running back to me I can get fame,VIP status and of course Eddie Duran Ha-Ha this plan is the best I have come up with then the other ones...I never thought of this Plan never in my life-time but now I see Loren is getting everything she is happy and is married to my luck charm(Eddie Duran) but I don't want her happy I want her to suffer and rot. I am determined to get Eddie Duran and I'll do anything and everything to get him back. even if it means killing my mother I don't care I'll do anything to get him back. I am Chloe Carter I can get any man I want unfortunately, Not Eddie Duran .**

Leah: oh..my..god..

Chloe: what?

Leah: I can't believe you just did that.

Chloe: oh shut up Leah..you knew the plan

Leah: I never knew about this Text Smearing and you can download on app

Chloe: because..you live in the barn you know nothing about that stuff

**Chloe just show me how to Text spoof that means all this time I could have Eddie Text Loren telling her to break-up. and I love the first step of this plan but the last plan..is to extreme and wrong!**

Leah: let's just stick to the Text smearing..

Chloe: no!

Leah: why...

Chloe: see this is why I didn't want you in this..you ask to much questions look if you wanna back out now go ahead I'll do this myself!

Leah: no..I want to do this..

Chloe: then stop asking to much questions...y-y-you little barn freak!

Leah: okay I'm sorry did you Text it

Chloe:(chuckling) of course I did I'm not you Leah I'm the one who came up with this plan . I'm always one step ahead of you.

Leah: what did you Text

Chloe:(shows lap top)

**the Text says Eddie: hey baby..meet me at our spot I have something very Important to tell you.**

Leah: you know there spot

Chloe: of course I do..when me and Eddie were together he told me about him meeting Loren up there

Leah: oh..so what's the last part we do

Chloe: we wait for Loren to Text back and then the last part is the fun..part

Leah: I'm not so sure about the last one..

Chloe:(stands up and faces her) Leah why don't you go find the door(pointing at the door)

Leah: okay okay I'm sorry..

Chloe: yes she replied.. she's already there(jumping up and down) now let's go!(pulling Leah's arm)

**Loren had came and stand there to wait for Eddie when she saw Leah and Chloe coming out of the car. what the heck are they doing here?..**

Chloe:(walking towards her with Leah behind) well,well,well if isn't-

Leah: Mrs. Duran( laughing and elbowing Chloe)

Chloe: I told you I start talking not you!

Loren: you two are just sad..(walking away)

**but Chloe stands in her way**

Chloe: ah ah ah..where do you think your going Missy

Loren: I'm going home...now if you'll excuse me

**pushes her back**

Chloe: not until we have a talk

Loren:(gets up from the ground) a talk with you(chuckling) no thanks

Chloe:(crosses arm) was it your choice to decide?

Leah: yeah was it!

Chloe:(yelling) I do the talking you stay out of it got it thanks!

Chloe:(flipping her hair) anyways-

Loren: I don't have time...now if your here with the same none sense talking, threatening, me about Eddie and how he's gonna leave me then you can talk to my lawyers cause I don't have time(tries to walk away)

**but Chloe pushes her back once more.**

Chloe: have anybody told you little...girl walking away from adults are so rude!

Loren: last time I checked I was 25..so you have no right to be calling-

Chloe:(walks in circles around her) you think..you can get Eddie Duran..but we both know..that you can't live happily ever after and we know who he truly belongs to..and that's me...(flashes ring in her face) see Eddie gave me this for a reason and he made a commitment to never leave me and be there by my side..but..

Loren: but you...betrayed him..you said yes which mean that you'll always be there him but you know you weren't you were out sleeping with dozens of men..and even half of L. A for we know..and we both know you don't love him you love what he could give you..and he is the..the only access to your VIP status

Chloe(scoffed) he is mine..and he is gonna be mine anytime soon he loves me-

Loren: your just sad...your delusional also..and there's one thing I like about you..you never give up..your...your never gonna stop until you get what you want

Chloe: exactly!(laughs) I am never gonna stop so you could kiss Eddie Duran bye-bye cause sooner or later Eddie is gonna drop..drop you!

Loren: hon...just get on with life find someone new because you are delusional to think all these years he wants to be with you.

Chloe: DELUSIONAL? I DON'T THINK YOU KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING TO AND DEALING WITH..BUT I CAN'T STAND YOU TAKING MY LIFE TAKING MY MAN TAKING EVERY PRECIOUS THING I GOT..IT MAKES ME SICK IT EVEN MAKES ME MORE ANGRY THAT YOU DON'T EVEN SEE HOW LUCKY AND SPECIAL YOU ARE... AND YOU EVEN TOOK MY SPOT HAS AN "IT GIRL" IT WAS ALWAYS ME I WAS ALWAYS THE HOT SUPER MODEL THEN NEXT THING YOU KNOW I GOT FIRED AND THEY WENT TO YOU..THEY GAVE YOU THE JOB...THEY GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! AND I HATE YOU FOR IT THAT'S WHY I AM GOING TO GET RID OF YOU(TAKES OUT GUN AND AIMS AT HER)

Loren:(backs away) what are you doing...

Chloe: oh one last word before you die(laughs and walks towards her)

Loren: go to hell bitch!

Chloe:(shoots her 2 times) oh my gosh I did(cackles) Leah your turn!

**Leah stabbed her a lot of times**

Chloe: that's enough!(kicks her body down the hill) now let's go before anyone suspects anything...


	36. Chapter 36

**hey guys c: thanks for the reviews I wasn't expecting you guys to be reviewing since I was out thanks for the reviews! and I just wanted to write more since I have break time finally c:! so here is chapter.36~**

** Chapter.36-cheater**

**oh my god I can't believe this worked though I really hope that she is dead for good cause next thing you know Eddie will move on from Loren and come to me..of course or I just come to him. but I told Loren to back off but she didn't listen so this is what she gets! ha-ha-ha I should have done something oh well she deserves to rot where ever she is right now..nobody knows about this like come on..her body is down the hill..I'll be surprise if they found it there..but I just hope I get away with this just like Katy! anyways..I will be flying out of town just in case they found out it was me who did it. anyways I'm going back to Fresno and as soon as the thing clears out just like Katy's death I'll come back in town to get my man!..although I don't wanna leave Leah down there ugh she probably make a move on my man! damn it that farm girl I hate her! I always have now how the hell am I gonna get her to stay away! wait I have something that could knock her out maybe my special tequila she can fall asleep just like Tyler did. but I really need to get moving so I told Leah I was leaving to do something. I packed all my stuff and left I drove as fast as I could to get away from her and the cops. I hope she doesn't make my home into a barn. **

** Leah's thoughts~**

**I can't believe..she left leaving me here I could have come with her but at least she let me stay at her house I wonder what she's up too. well since she's gone and out of town let me visit Eddie he probably misses me..but I shouldn't not yet..he can see right through me that something is up! and I don't him to thing I'm a bad person ooh! what have I done I shouldn't have done the plan with Chloe ugh she is just manipulative GOD I SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTEN TO HER AT ALL DAMN! but Eddie won't find out hopefully.**

** THERE SPOT~**

**Eddie was just wondering where Loren was so he went to there spot he didn't see her anywhere where could she have gone. as I look down I see blood trails..leading at the bottom of the hill my heart sinks. what if it's Loren I try not to look...but I have to so I took one last breath and walked slowly...looking down...but my eyes were closed...I opened my eyes slowly to see...**

**L.A Airport~**

**finally I'm here!...so I wait until they call Fresno's flight when I saw a guy...oh my god I told that guy to stay away from me after I slept with him I thought he would leave me damn it what the hell now he is walking towards me!**

**person: Chloe?..it's me...**

** HOSPITAL~**

**I can't believe this is happening who would do this to Loren...! as soon as I saw her body down there I had the paramedics come I called everyone to come to the hospital and as I watch Loren and the doctors yelling inside "she's losing blood a lot of blood" I cried...what if she doesn't make it? 4 hours Later...a nurse came out I was the first one to stand up. **

Eddie: is she gonna be alright?

Nurse: yes she is gonna be fine...she just lost a lot of blood and we need to tell you something unusual-

Eddie: oh thing god

Nora: can I see my Daughter

Nurse: I'm sorry no the room is being cleaned up since you know...

Nora: ugh..when can we see her

Nurse: well if she makes it to the whole process..tomorrow...we don't actually know yet

Eddie: I'll come visit tomorrow ..I gotta go home I'm really tired

Nora: get some sleep sweetheart(kisses forehead)

Eddie: bye..

** Eddie's penthouse~**

**Eddie got in the elevator once he got in his house he realize the room was all dark...when he opened the light he saw roses everywhere and some female figure sitting on the couch with a lingerie on. Eddie walked toward to it cause he could barely see her since she was hiding under it's shadow. **

Eddie: Leah?..what the hell are you doing here and how did you get in

Leah: don't you remember the back of the house you gave me access to it

Eddie: ugh I forgot about that

Leah:(walking towards him)

**Leah started rubbing his chest..but Eddie didn't move he was turned on Leah whispered in his ear sending shivers to his back.**

Leah: all you have to do is kiss me(whispers)

**Leah kissed him and Eddie turned his head but soon enough he gave in and kissed her..it was getting heated he took her to the bedroom...but what Eddie didn't know is...Loren was coming out of the hospital tomorrow...to surprise him she got good news!**


	37. Chapter 37

hey guys c: thanks for the reviews and sit and read how all this turns out to be! (: ! some of you already figured it out c:

* * *

**Chapter.37-what have I done?**

**I was sleeping, I was a wreck I don't even remember half the things that happen I came home saw a lady and thought it was Loren but it wasn't for some reason I gave in..I was just kinda turned on..but I realize what I have done hopefully Leah will keep her mouth shut about this whole thing cause everything was a mistake I swear..I would never hurt Loren like this not in a million years!...but I must say I was really turned on when Leah seduced me..but like I said it was a mistake cause this whole thing shouldn't have happened...but she was so sexy I just had to kiss her!. what is wrong with me I am dating Loren and she is in the hospital that would break her to a million pieces. I'm not gonna tell her anything about this whole thing! hopefully she doesn't find out.**

** Loren's thoughts~**

**"aw roses for me" as I walked in the house. Eddie is such a sweet heart I bet he was devastated when he found out I was in the hospital. when I found clothes all over the floor something wasn't right. but they weren't only Eddie's on the floor. it was ladies wear. it looked like they were mine..wait a minute I don't have that kind of stuff in here. somethings not right I put my purse down on the piano and went up to Eddie's bedroom so I can ask him why the hell are clothes all over the place. when I got there I opened the door and saw Eddie sleeping with out a shirt on peacefully sleeping but when I looked to the left side of the bed I saw a woman when she moved her head on Eddie's chest I looked really close and saw that it was Leah wait what the hell I need answers now or I am going to break down this whole penthouse!**

Loren:(yelling) what the hell is going on here!?

**they both flinched when they saw Loren tapping her right foot waiting for answers**

Loren: hello! is your head inside your ass I am asking you both a question!

Eddie: look Loren...I-I-I

Loren: cat got tongue doesn't it..or should I say Leah

Eddie:(gets up with boxers on)

**Loren backed up when Eddie was getting close to her**

Eddie: Loren...

Loren: tell me why are you doing in bed with her!

Eddie: look it doesn't mean anything..she seduced me..

**when Eddie saw that she wasn't buying it so he continued talking.**

Loren: that was why you slept with her out of all people Leah!...really?

Eddie: Look it's just that we haven't done it awhile..

Loren: so you go around fucking other girls?...

Eddie: that's not what I meant..look let me take you out so we can talk about this

Loren: I don't wanna go anywhere with you...you broke my heart

**with that she went down stairs with Eddie following her talking and talking**

Loren:(takes her purse) you know what's funny is..you guys are perfect for each other..

Eddie: Loren..you know that's not true

Loren: hey Eddie...I got 1 question for you..was Leah good enough in bed..

Eddie: it was just meaningless sex

Loren: you keep saying that...any more excuses did Leah magically hypnotize you to do it

Eddie: she seduced me...

Loren: oh I love the excuses I'm hearing Eddie...

Eddie: Loren..don't do this ...you know in my heart that I would never hurt you like that-

Loren: Eddie...shut up already!...because you already have(tears fell down her cheeks, takes her ring off) you know..I thought you weren't like other men you are...you are just...like my father..he betrayed me..me and my mom...my mom thought he would never do that..because you know they were in love...I thought what we had Eddie was love..but I guess that's not enough for you is it?(opens the door)

Eddie: Loren..please..don't do this

Loren:(turns around) oh yeah and Eddie..I'm pregnant..I guess the baby will be living without her father...(walks out)

Eddie: what!...(walks after her) come back here Loren!...don't walk away from me...hey I'm talking to you(pulls her arm)

Loren: don't touch me!(goes in the elevator)

Eddie:(puts hand on the elevator door)

Loren: let me go!

Eddie: not until we talk about this

Loren: I would rather go to Hell..

Eddie: I'm staying right here baby..so you might has well tell me

**Loren kicked him in his ***** and he fell down screaming in pain**

Loren: you see how much that hurt that's how much you hurt me!(presses button)

** PENTHOUSE**

****Leah:(puts hand around him) you still have me!(smiles)

Eddie: aah!(cries) but I won't have Loren.

**Leah smiled her plan just worked...now he's mine**


	38. Chapter 38

hey guys c: I'm glad so many like it! that means I'm doing my job as a writer right? and I know some of you hated the affair. but it can't have Leddie happily ever after something has to happen. Leddie can't have happily ever after then the whole story would be B-O-R-I-N-G-! there has to be something! (: if you read the summary then this is what the story is allll about anyways I should shut up now! #happy reading(: *kisses

** Chapter.38-17 years later.**

**Melody and I lived in a big really big house it had 7 rooms with 8 bathrooms. I am doing great me and cam are back together he is a total sweet heart, haven't heard from Eddie I bet he gave up. cause my answer would always be no then one night he surprised me he almost made me fall back in love with him then Leah was there AGAIN!. so I said some few words and he got really angry and so did I. he couldn't even explain why Leah was there his only answer was"um I don't know" so I told him to get a life. and that's the last time we ever saw each other. I'm still working on music I am pretty famous now my album is coming out sooner or Later. Melody rose Tate is my daughter she is in the same high school I went too. she is 17 and she is a junior. she would always ask about her father but I would always lie to her and tell her that cam was her real father and she seemed to believe I think. my daughter is stubborn as me the same big brown eyes her smile the way she blushes, she has the same color has her dad(Eddie) her hair is highlighted though. since my hair is brown her dad's hair was black..so she has both kind of hair color. I still do Law..and I lived my dream I become both a singer and a Lawyer and I do enjoy my job cause I watch idiots make a fool out of themselves and I'm always the one who gets in right. but there is a case exactly like my life..that case I couldn't do which I had to do today...ugh I wish I can bail but unfortunately, I'm the best Lawyers around. maybe I should call in sick! but I'm bad at lying they'll see right through me damn it I guess I have to do that stupid case!. anyways back to Eddie so I see he is still dating Leah though I wish he could have done better then that. how do I know that there dating well she's all over the magazines but I'm still the "it girl". Chloe is in jail for attempt murder they found her in Fresno. finally my case is closed. so right now I'm dropping Melody off to her school and lot of fans are around the car I wish they could Leave. I forgot I was even famous. this day is gonna be a long day trust me.**

Loren: bye sweetie I love you I'll pick you up at the usual time and we could get some ice-cream later.

Melody: bye mom

Loren: bye hon.

**Loren watched how she step out of the car she smiled..she walked just like her dad which only reminded her of Eddie her smile went down. when she got a call from her office...**

Loren: yes what is it now?

judge: um..your case was 1 hour ago where the hell are you?

Loren: I have a daughter..I needed to drop off

Judge: she's 17 she can walk alone

Loren: no never in my life-

Judge: anyways...you better get your ass in here

Loren:(sights) yes boss(puts her hand in the wheel) life is sooo...hard!(puts head up and drives the car)

**Eddie's Penthouse~**

Leah: babe...baby..wake up

Eddie: oh hey...

Leah:(gets up) look what I got you

**it was breakfast**

Eddie: um..is that what you call food?

Leah:(scoffed) I cooked it just for you Babe.

Eddie: um I think I'll go to the cafe' it be much better

Leah: at least try it...

Eddie: fine(takes a bite) it's...good

**Eddie was lying it was horrible what the hell is that?..it definitely isn't food**

Leah: I told.. you I'll be right back honey..(goes out the door)

**Eddie waited until she left. he went straight to the garbage and threw it out of his mouth "ugh disgusting"!**

** -court house-**

Judge: Loren do you have anything to Add

Loren:...

person: the bitch has nothing she's just fooling with you

Loren: excuse me..

Judge: anyways moving on...

Loren: my client is innocent.

Judge: do you have any proof

Loren: no but I guarantee you we will

Judge: okay has for now recess(slams the knob on desk)

**Loren left to her office she was stress out how the hell was she gonna proof her client innocent maybe I should quit. Loren put her head down on her desk when her assistant came in**.

assistant: having a hard day?

Loren: Hell yes I am

Assistant: well it's gonna be pretty hard..cause you have a guest I know how you guys don't get along ..so I would ask you if she could come in

Loren:(gets head up) what's her name?

assistant: Leah..

Loren: ugh just send her up

**Leah got in smirking.**

Leah: hello..Loren

** Melody's school.**

**Melody was done with school she didn't wanna call her mom cause she knew she was at work..so she walked to her father's she had a lot of question to ask him. when she got in..**

Jeff: who are you?

Melody: I'm here to visit my father Eddie Duran

Jeff:(shocked) um you can go right in

Melody: thank you.

**when she got there she knocked on the door and Eddie already knew from right there that was her daughter but what the hell is she doing here**

Melody: hello..Eddie can I come in

Eddie: sure..

Melody:(gets in) I know your asking what the hell am I doing here but..I came for an answer.

Eddie: what do you wanna ask?

Melody: you know exactly what I'm about to ask Eddie

Eddie: you know I would like if you call me dad.

Melody: I'm sorry...dad...can I ask you a very important question

Eddie: yes honey..anything

Melody: why did you cheat on mom? do you still love her? can you guys get back together? I'm sick of not having my dad around...and it's hard for mom she has to be both a dad and a mom..she's been stressed out with work..she has to do everything around the house..

**Eddie was shocked..did I still love her" after that rude comment she gave me I don't know if I still do.**

Eddie: well..it's a long story..

Melody: I have time(putting her book back down)

Eddie: well..that night..I surprised her with everything she wanted, everything she could dream of..it was romantic everything was perfect until you know...and then she said some few stuff and..that's the last time we ever saw each other

Melody:(scoffed) you call that a long story

Eddie: okay..look..me and your mom were in love..she...she was not like any other girl..we met at a beach..we started dating got married..and I had an affair

Melody: the question I'm asking you DAD..is why did you..cheat

Eddie: god I thought your mom already told you about those stuff and how I was an ass

Melody: she didn't want me to know anything but she eventually told me why you weren't there..

Eddie:(takes a breath) so how is your mom doing...

Melody: she's doing great..she is still singing she's a lawyer..she is really rich she has a big house...and she has a boyfriend

**Eddie was really jealous he didn't expect her to love again but the question in his head is who?**

Eddie: who is he?(his voice rises)

Melody: cam...

Eddie: what...why would she..date that..asshole

Melody: she told me she loves him..

Eddie:(rolls her eyes) you know your mom doesn't know what she wants..she can be really stubborn

Melody: I know..

Eddie: does she still love me?

Melody: I don't know from her actions(laughs) she really hates you

Eddie: okay enough talking about your mom..and me what about you

Melody: well I play the piano I help mom..get new songs

Eddie: that's good do you want anything to drink water or juice

Melody: none actually I was just leaving before my mom notices I'm not home

Eddie: I'll take you home just tell me the address

Melody: I don't think it's a good Idea..my mom doesn't wanna-

Eddie: who cares let me take you home

Melody:(smiles) okay and..dad I'm glad we had this talk

Eddie: me too

**they walked out into the elevator**

** -Loren's office-**

**Leah and Loren talked .**

Leah:(laughs) it's funny that he's not with you he's with me

Loren: like I said..you 2 look great together..now leave me alone

Leah: fine(goes out)

Loren: ugh pain the ass(looks at time) aw..I didn't pick Melody shoot..wait(she checks her Text messages)

**she takes a short cut home to wait for Melody it's been 10 mins now no sign of her she was about to go to sleep when there was a knock she opened it to see her daughter and a guy that she didn't wanna see.**

**Hope you like (:**


	39. Chapter 39

**hey guys c: so last chapter got a lot of reviews most of them were Leah and people were going crrrazyyyy about her I know some of you hate me for making Eddie and them together...(I know there the worst couple ever) anyways I decided to continue while I have the chance. anyways hope you enjoy chapter.39.**

** Chapter.39-Loren's hatred. **

**ugh I have got to ground melody..I told her not to do things like that expecially ..not telling me that she brought a guest and that guest is forbid here next time I should file a restraining order..but I can't blame her she wanted to know her father and I can't stand in the way of that...but I really wasn't expecting surprises in one day first Leah..then him. as the looks of it..this day is going to be a looooong day a very long day. but when I saw his face it remembered me all the memories that time at the bungalow where we started dating. that was the best day of my life wait no... the day he proposed. yes the day he proposed he was so romantic and sweet and hot and super sexy and his eyes- shut up Loren you shouldn't remember that memory..you should remember the memory where he betrayed you. and why does he keep staring at me like that he is really making me nervous. his eyes are seriously glued. but I want to ask him why he's here. melody can walk on her own she's 17 for crying out loud!**

Loren:" what the hell are you doing here..with my daughter..."

Eddie: "you mean our daughter.."

Loren: "her name is melody rose Tate..see it's not DURAN"

Eddie:"doesn't matter I am still her father!"

Loren:"in your dreams..rock star"

Eddie: "just because our relationship failed..doesn't mean I'm not her father still I wanna reconnect with her"

Loren: "you wanna..know the real father..the real father..is cam"(she smirked knowing he'll be jealous)

Eddie:(angry)"how dare you go back with him out of people..and call cam her real father"!

Loren:"my personal life is none of your business anymore..so I suggest you to stay out of it"

Eddie:"oh yes it is ..because I am the child's father..so damn right it's my business"

Loren:(scoffed)"well your just jealous that I said cam was the real father"

Eddie:(chuckled)"correction, she's my daughter"

Loren:"no she is my little girl"!

Eddie:"I'm the one who put my dick-"

Loren:"don't use those words in front of my daughter"!

Melody:"actually we learn that in health class"

Eddie:"anyways I'm even more stupid for making love to you"

Loren:(laughs) "you know your right about one thing..you are stupid"

Eddie: "I'm stupid?..speaking of yourself(mocking her voice) "I'm Loren Tate & everything has to be perfect, perfect, perfect"

Loren: "I do not sound like that"!

Eddie: "you sure do!"

**they continued cursing in each other's faces..there faces were 1 inch apart..not even knowing melody was just staring at there little behavior**

Melody: "guys..guys could you guys do this while I'm not here..cause I really don't like my parents fighting"

Loren: "you right sweetie I'm sorry"

Melody: "it's okay mom"

Eddie:"I'm sorry to but I don't know how you live with your mom she is annoying as hell believe me when I say it"

Loren:"oh Eddie..you just love talking about yourself don't cha'?(mumbling) stupid bitch little fuck Tard

Eddie:"Loren what the hell did you just say"

Loren:" nothing...nothing"

Eddie:"no,..Loren what the fuck did you just say!"

Loren: "that your a bitch a freaking fuck tard who only cares about himself"

Eddie:"speaking of bitches..Loren are you-

Melody: "guys just stop please..give it a break for once"

Loren: "okay, but if you want me to be a little nicer get the jerk out of here"

Melody:"mom..can me and dad ta-

Loren: "yes..yes I'll give you 2 what you need..I'll be in my bedroom if you need me"

**Loren slams the door so loud that her photo of her and Eddie fell on the ground..she didn't even bother picking it up she unbuttoned her shirt and showered. she put her two-piece bikini, the bikini was black she also had booty shorts on(jeans) and she put on a tank top over it she looked outside her window and saw that they were still talking she sight and plopped in bed holding her forehead..she saw that they were still talking she wonder what they were talking about but she took out one of her favorite books and read it. 5 mins later she was almost done with the chapter when melody came in jumping on her bed she put her head down on her mom's lap.**

Melody:"mom..can you tell me a little about you and dad's relationship..."

Loren:(running her hands through her soft hair) "well the first time we met was at a concert..when he touched my hand ...actually we met really at the beach and..."

**Loren continued telling her the story when she was done Melody said..**

Melody: "mom..that's sad ...I want a love that you and dad have.."

Loren:"trust me you don't want our love"

Melody:"mom I seen the way he looks at you..and admit it..your still in love with him..and he's still in love with you.."

Loren:(chuckled) "well he has..Leah now he doesn't need me.."(still running her hands through her hair)

Melody: "he doesn't love her..he loves you"

Loren: "really..he told you that"

Melody: "well..not exactly but I just know"

Loren:"sweetie..you don't know what's in his mind"

Melody:"I've seen the way he looks at you and you look at him the same way"

Loren: "okay enough talking about Eddie..honey I am gonna take a little swim in the pool"

**Melody got up quick**

Melody:"mom can I invite Dad.."

Loren:"absolutely not"

Melody:"mom...Mom come on please!"(following her down stairs) mom please please pretty please I won't ask any more favors after that"

Loren: "no and I mean it... now can you let me get some sun in peace"(grabs sunscreen and gets out)

Melody:(speaking to herself)" maybe I'll surprise you instead"(smirks, runs upstairs)

**melody had called Eddie..Melody lied to Eddie. she said that her mom was okay with all of this. 10 mins later Melody already had on her bathing suit. she saw her mom on the chair putting sun screen on and listening to some music.**

Melody:(whispers to herself)"please don't hate me after this mom it's only for the best"..

**hope you like (:!**


	40. Chapter 40

hey guys c; again lol I decided to post 1 more for the night while it's young I felt really inspired..and I've got an Idea so hope you like chapter.40

** Chapter.40-dive in**(*if your wondering why the title is named that well I was listening to a song and got the Idea*)

**I was listening to music..in peace hopefully..I was done putting my sunscreen when I heard footsteps I got up cause I thought it was Melody when I saw EDDIE and Melody.. I was upset once again..what the hell is he doing here AGAIN then I look at melody smirking. ugh SHE is going to pay big time..after I've told melody to not bring Eddie in the house anymore I was nice enough to let him stand near my porch..but now he is in my house ALERT ALERT! I can't have him here..but I don't blame here she is just like me stubborn as hell yet attractive. I see Eddie staring at me up and down I'm just thinking what the hell is he looking at if he wants to get back with me then it's not gonna work I've already told him I'm perfectly fine with cam and I definitely don't need him!**

**Eddie's thoughts~**

**wow she looks really sexy in that bikini damn her flat stomach. I was titling my head to get a better view of her ass. they could make a movie out of this but right now I'm getting the best front seat ever. she is beautiful and I have my eyes glued on her just her. and I only came here just to say sorry for my rude behavior today. she just got on my nerve and I love when she plays hard to get she really turns me on. the's the same old Loren haven't change at all. and that's good I like her just the way she is. she's perfect.**

**Loren: why are you looking at me like that?.**

**Eddie:(smiles) your beautiful**

**Loren blushes there eyes locked up in each other's eyes. all they see is love...melody just stared at both of her parents they were in love all over again**

**Loren: ahem! so what are you doing here again!(sounded annoyed..she felt guilty when she saw Eddie's reaction)**

**Eddie: look..Loren if you don't want me here just say so**

**Loren: I don't want..you here but I'm not gonna stand in the way of my daughter getting to know you better**

**Eddie: you mean our daughter**

**Loren: well..she came out of me so..**

**Eddie: I'm the one who made that happen so..(mocking her a little bit)**

**Loren: oh please Eddie..you betrayed me..so you have no right to call her your daughter **

**Eddie: I am her real father! since you claim cam is her real father**

**Loren: because maybe cam..is not an ass like you!**

**Eddie: really Loren..your really gonna bring up the pass-**

**Loren: you hurt me Eddie so much of course I'm gonna bring up the pass**

**Eddie: I am so sorry Loren I mean it I think about it everything on how I hu-**

**Loren pushed him inside the pool**

**Loren:(laughs) you thought I was really hurt..**

**Eddie: I can't swim help help! I need mouth to mouth quick!**

**Loren:(laughs) your a big boy I'm sure you know how to swim right?(her and Melody laugh together)**

**Eddie went deep inside the water..Loren got worried that he maybe wasn't kidding..she pulled his dragging hand and tried to life him up when Eddie pulled her inside the water. now Loren was mad..at least I'm wearing a baiting suit she thought..but I'm still mad at Eddie for doing that Loren reached him by the water**

**Loren: that is not funny I hate you(she saw him cackling and melody laughing like crazy she almost fell inside the pool)**

**Loren went to slap Eddie when he hold her hand smirking**

**Loren: let me go so I can slap the crap out of you**

**Eddie just ignored her he leaned in and kissed her Loren was about to slap him with her other free hand but she wrapped both her hands around his neck and kissed back. Eddie was smiling finally there back together or so she thought**

**someone walked in clapping**

**person: oh I love..the way you kiss Eddie...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello folks!c: it's been forever! well...forever for me sorry I have not updated this a long time and also I am working on a new story called "love will remember" it will come in thanksgiving when I'll be back from college. I named the story"love will remember" it's because It got inspired by selena gomez I've been listening to her new album called "stars dance" and that's when I got t he idea I have been writing a lot so far I have 40 chapters so far for it.(love will remember) since i been writing and taking care of my stuff. ..any how Leah and Eddie will be staying together for a while..sorry :/ anyways...you changed me" story I have been making intense scenes hard to take! the story was suppose to be updated last month but I deleted it until I knew it was FULLY Edited and no mistakes Like I said all of that good stuff will be posting on thanksgiving when I'll be home (: #sweet sweet home.**

**I will be posting a 4th story also and I got a bunnnnnnchhh of Ideas running through my head and I pretty got inspired by music Lol c: I wanted to say that I got accepted to a college but it's not FAU sadly :( it's in miami probably 52 miles away I think IDK. so what I'm trying to say is I will be announcing the names. everyone of you who stayed by my side(*guests will be named in shout outs*) THANK YOU THANK you!**

**Guests**

**-sue12**

**-124**

**-fan12**

**-sodapop**

**-snowflake123**

**-leddieissteady**

**-autmn ducan**

**-dt4**

**-likeag6**

**-guest(unknown)**

**-sexyass109**

**-bubblesarus**

**-hater101(forgiven*)**

**-kaka(lol weird name)**

**-Leddie**

**-girly12**

**-cutey**

**-sia**

**-biggestfan**

**-guest(unknown* next time put a name)**

**-Leddie is steady**

**-vanessah**

**-kailey**

**-forever21**

**-oliva**

**-dude**

**-kk12kicks**

***okay that is it ! thank you so much for your cute little comments(nice)**

***the people with the actual accounts**

**joan goldman. 9( I wanna thank you so so so much! for reviewing every single chapter love you so much(no homo*) you are always making me laugh with your funny reviews and I thank you so much for being a sweetheart!)**

**-lilbarbiefantastic14(gracias! c: *thank you*)**

**-I-am-legend(thank you so much and I say good luck in school and your writing don't ever stop and I am gonna take a quick stop to your story to read..love you soo soo much(No homo*) you are a truly amazing writer and don't ever let anybody stop you! or get in the way of things . FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS! FOLLOW WHAT YOU LOVE AND YOU WILL SUCCEED)**

**-FANFICTIONFANGIRL1623(thank you thank you thank you!)**

**-Leddielover563(thank you**

**-lovetoloveyou2001(thank you)**

**-carline1998(thank you)**

**-leddie4ever(thank you**

**-fatkidproblems(thank you)**

**-thatgirl01(thank you)**

**-mariamleddie(thank you)**

**-maggie1417(thank you)**

**-Hatersogonnaohate(my oreal girl! c: lol heyyy girl take care hon c: lovez you(no homo)**

**-hollywoodheightsmylife(thank you)**

**-onedayatatime1(thank you)**

**-hollywoodheightseddielove(thank you)**


	42. Chapter 42

hey guys c: happy thanks giving to all and I'm back and I got some surprises for you I hope you like this story and the new story "love will remember" here is chapter 42

**chapter.42-hurt**

**LOREN'S P.O.V**

**what is she doing here!? oh yeah I forgot she's dating Eddie. but I wanted to spend more time with him for some reason I don't know why I feel like this. am I jealous of Leah no,no,no. I shouldn't be feeling this. your with cam Loren , and remember that Eddie broke your heart but all I wanna do is be with him I wanna be with Eddie but if he's happy with Leah then I'm happy even if it sounds odd I don't like Leah at all.. but I try just for Eddie. but I so want him to kiss me again I felt sparks..and I must say Eddie knows how to kiss a girl right. for now I'm just gonna think positive about this whole situation **

Eddie: "Leah...(he pushed himself away from me)

Leah: "oh hi babe(gives her an evil glare)

Eddie:"what are you doing here"

Leah: "I came to visit my boyfriend...is that a problem"

damn I must say she knows how to push my buttons!"

Melody:"actually it is"

I gave Melody a look. that look meant "stay out of it"

Leah:(faces her)"and how old are you 10?"(laughs)

Loren:"that's my daughter your talking to"

before Leah could say anything Melody spoke.

Melody:"I'll have you know I'm 17"

Leah: "and?.. do I look like I care.."

Melody: you bitc-

before Melody could say anything I cut her where did she learned that word ah..obviously Eddie

Loren:"Melody!"

Eddie got out of the pool quickly and went towards Leah not even making eye contact to me

Leah:"honey why are you soaked wet"

Melody: "obviously he was in the pool"

Leah gave her another glare before you know it Leah kissed my man! I mean..Eddie she..kissed Eddie and smirked at me knowing I'll be jealous.

* * *

**EDDIE'S P.O.V**

**Has soon as Leah kissed me I kissed her back I don't know why but I had to I can see Loren in the pool her eyes were full of tears but she blinked them away. I shouldn't have kissed her I knew that I shouldn't have but I did your so stupid Eddie what the hell were you thinking cheating on your girlfriend...the only girlfriend I'm gonna get for now but I want Loren not Leah but I know Loren is happy with cam..so she does not need me the thing that gets me even more confused is why she kissed back..the kiss started slow but it ended wild with full of hate and want. Leah pulled me so quick and fast I thought I was gonna fall I made one last contact to Loren I mouthed that "I'm sorry" but she turned her head..I knew I hurt her AGAIN but at the end I hope she forgives me but I'm gonna wait for a week for it to cool down.**

* * *

**MELODIES P.O.V**

**who does that girl think she is well..for one she thinks she's Eddie's girlfriend..I must say that dad..is not so good with girls why would he go out with her out of all people at least pick someone who has a chance she is sad and delusional just by looking at her I knew she was bad for Eddie. when Leah kissed him I felt like throwing daggers at her. how could she kiss him right in front of mom. when I turned around to see her I saw her eyes full of tears but she splash the pool water in her face before anyone noticed but I did ..now I know why she didn't want me to bring Eddie here..now she's hurt all over again..I saw her get out of the pool and she looked mad she was walking towards me. oh boy! this can't be good**

Loren:"if you didn't bring Eddie here this would never happen"

Melody:"this is all because of Leah right mom"..

Loren: "don't put this has her fault your much to blame!"( she ran inside with her towel on)

I can't believe she's blaming me for this I'm the one who made this happen I work so hard to make them realize they love each other but should I give up? I hate that dude cam! I really do he's an ass he doesn't even love mom I bet this whole"I love you thing" was to get into bed with mom I knew it but my mom only dated him was to forget about dad but I know she couldn't she loves him!...I ran into the house to see mom in bed crying she turned around when she saw me coming in I sight and closed the door behind me and stood by her bed thinking what to say to her "I'm sorry?"

Melody: "mom...you know I didn't mean to hurt you"

Loren: "I told you not to bring Eddie here but you did!"

Melody: "you love him!"

I saw my mom get up from the bed and looked me into the eyes

Loren:"I might love him but he has Leah I am sick and tired of people trying to get me to be with him when I'm happy with cam!"

Melody:"if you think cam is perfect for you..then you got another thing wrong he's just trying to get inside your pants the guy is a bastard mom I don't know what you see in him but you got to decide is cam worth it?"

I got up so she can decide if cam is worth it or not. she doesn't even love him she's lying to herself I slam my door so loud. I am so mad that she would choose that douche over Eddie.

**LOREN'S P.O.V**

**I can't believe melody would yell at me it's really not my fault..well it's mostly my fault for not realizing what cam was doing I stayed in bed for 5 mins and then I went inside the shower. I heard a door open up front and I knew it was cam . I am gonna break up with him I realize what Melody was saying and it all just came to me I went down stairs and saw cam staring at me with a perverted smile I knew where he was getting at but I don't wanna make love to him the only person's bed I want to be in is Eddie's . I saw cam drop everything and went to me he forced my legs to go on his waist and he kissed me and I kissed back but with no meaning in it. he took me to my bedroom and forced himself on me..Melody was right I should have break up with him . but now I'm laying in bed with cam. . .**

**I hoppe you likeee! **

**-Melanie**


	43. Chapter 43

Hey guys! hope you like folks and please review and or favorite thank you and enjoy reading graciasc:

**Chapter.43-hurt and bruised**

** LOREN'S P.O.V**

**I woke up this morning still naked in bed with him ugh I hate that he forced me into it..this wasn't making love this was meaningless sex! I'm just a one night stand what did I see in him I got up but cam's hand wrapped around mine but I shook it off and got up and took a shower I was gonna tell cam that I was breaking up with him I thought this whole thing through in the shower. I didn't want him to hurt me I just don't feel the spark that I feel with Eddie it just doesn't feel right and cam never talks all he wants is sex me and Eddie's relationship was never like that. as soon as I got out I saw cam get up and he put on his clothes and left the bedroom..ugh what an ass I put on my clothes quickly and ran after him I tapped his shoulder and he turned around..he kept looking at my open cleavage I put my shirt up and he put my shirt down harshly..has the looks of it this break up thing is gonna be pretty hard..**

cam: "I must say, Loren your pretty..good in bed"(he smiled)

Loren:"look..,this isn't gonna work.."

his emotion completely changed he had this look on his face that was making me even more nervous.

cam:"what did you say?"

Loren:"this isn't gonna work...,"

Cam:"Loren, are you breaking up with me.."

Loren:"yes I am.."

Cam:"look..bitch..were not done until I say were done"

Loren:"excuse..me..look I realize that I-"

Cam:"save it..it's cause Eddie..isn't it?"

I hesitated..before I opened my mouth and smiled..

Loren:"yes..he makes me feel..alive.."

Cam:"look we are not done! got it"

Loren:"no I don't get it...this...this whole relationship..was a mistake..it was for me to forget about Eddie,...but I realize..I can't stop thinking about him...I love him cam.."

Cam:"I can't..stand you being with him ...did I do something wrong in bed.."

Loren:"it was meaningless sex..nothing more...so get..the hell out!"

Cam:(chuckles)"you can't get me to disappear..like last time..Loren..your mine FOREVER get that through your head okay...we are not done..until I say were done"

Loren:"I said GET OUT...your an ass"

he turned around and got his hands off the knob...he looked at me,...I didn't know what he was doing next..I ran up the stairs...and he ran after me..

Cam:"oh that's exactly where I want you Loren.."

before I can make myself to the bedroom to lock myself in there he already grabbed me now we were near the railing he looked at it and a devilish smile came upon his face and he leaned me against the railing.

Cam:"kiss me Loren and this will all be over"

Loren:"never!"

cam laughed and leaned me more I was close to falling...

Loren:(whispers)" I love you Eddie.."

cam:(laughs)"what's that?..precious rock-star can't help you ha"

Loren:"go to hell cam"

cam licked my neck ugh disgusting is that what this guy ever thinks about. he went up to my lips and kissed it I turned my head not wanting to have his saliva in my mouth ..I kissed back and I turned cam around and before you know it I pushed him down but he caught the stair floor and was calling for my help..I just looked at him and wipe his saliva off my neck.. I looked at him with no emotion soon enough I gave in and tried to help him but his jacket was ripping off and he fell off the stairs I cried "what have I done!" soon enough Melody came out wondering why I'm crying

Melody:"what's wrong mom.."

Loren:"I..I didn't mean to.."

Melody:"what are you talking about"

Loren:"I pushed cam..off the stairs..."...

* * *

**Melodies P.O.V**

**did she just say pushed I wasn't believing at first but then she pointing where cam was and I breathed in my mom couldn't possibly do this..I saw cam's body on the floor..I was in shocked..when I told her to break it off with him I didn't mean kill the poor guy..the guy had a few years to live..**

**soon enough my mom called the paramedics and they took him away the officers were now at our house asking questions..I was the confused one..I wanted to hear my mom side of story first before I judge.**

Loren:"well..when cam was about to leave..I told him I was breaking up with him..then he told me that we are not over until he says..so...I told him so few stuff and he got mad and I ran up stairs but he grabbed me and leaned me on the railing he licked my neck and he said if I kiss him then this will all be over..soon enough I did but I turned him around and he fell off..but his hand caught the last thing he could get...and I went to help him but his jacket ripped off and..he fell..."

officer:"so..cam stayed over?"

Loren:"yes..um we,...(she looked at me) I..slept with cam..last night...

I looked at her why would she sleep with him she looked at me..

Loren:"but he forced..me into it..I had no choice Melody.."

Melody:"you had no choice?...you slept with the guy..that was suppose to be Eddie..Eddie is your true love..."

Officer:"anyways..your a lawyer right?"

Loren: "yes..."

Officer:"you can hand your badge..your out for the next case"

Loren:"wait what...how am I gonna raise money and pay my bills...this job is the only thing I have..it pays well too 600 for every hour.."

Officer: "I'm sorry but you are the reason..he fell off...miss..the badge(he reached his hand for it)

**the police left and I looked at my mom.."**

Melody:"you said..you were forced"

Loren:"yeah.."

Melody:"I believed you.."

Loren: "how the hell am I gonna make money.."

Melody:(I smirked) "well..max is doing a painting job..at MK..he wants a new color..."

Loren:"how did you know this.."

Melody:"Eddie obviously...he pays well"

Loren:"I'll do it.."

Melody:(squealed) "Yay.."

Loren:"why are you so excited missy.."

Melody:"nothing..."

Loren:"Eddie's not gonna be there right?.."

Melody:" nope.."

Loren:"good..good..that's good.."

who am I kidding Eddie is gonna be there to help his Dad duh wow Mel has changed me a lot but I know I had to do this they needed to be together and I am gonna do everything to mixture they end up together...

hope you like (:


	44. Chapter 44

hey folks! c: how ya doing? I love the reviews and yes I am college for those of you ask um.., I got lost on my first day until I met a girl and she thought me the way here and I brought my laptop just to keep in touch I know I was suppose to post in thanks giving but I couldn't wait those stories had to post sooner or later anyways.. I'm still uncomfortable but I will get used to college and I will post every fridays sometimes weekends we will see how that goes...and I am so glad a lot of you like the story and kept the reviews flowing it made me smile for the most part but I got very inspired thank you thank you! here is chapter 44. thank you for your unconditional love! c: hope u enjoy and have a nice weekend my friends

chapter.44- Max's painting job~~~

MELODY'S P.O.V.

Yes finally today is the day and I'm also coming of course I'll never miss on this...I am all smiles right now I can't even explain how much I'm happy I just know something's gonna happen I feel it I just feel it! has I was done fixing my hair and a little chap stick, I got out to see if My mom was ready no she wasn't she was sleeping. are you serious the day of the biggest moment she's gonna have she sits there and sleep. come on get up woman I don't have all day! well..she's driving me so..but besides the point she is sleeping when she is suppose to get up! Am I the only one who thinks this day is very Important? I went to get a cup of Tea 20 mins later she is still sleeping ugh I hate to do this mom I walked to her and spilled the hot tea on her. I heard screaming..

Loren:"Melody!" she yelled.

Melody:"yes mom" I said very soft I knew I wasn't in trouble

Loren:"why did you pour hot tea on me at...(she looked at her watch) 7:30 Am!"

Melody:"because mom today is your first day at work... I opened the window to let her see some sun shine. rise in shine mom "

Loren:"oh yeah, (she said lowing her voice) you could have just told me to wake up, not pour hot tea on me"(she raised her voice again)

Melody:"you wouldn't wake up..so I had to do something.."

Loren:"you could have smack me for all I care..anyways why are you so energetic and excited this morning it's just a job..."

I ignored her question...I knew this would lead to Eddie.

Melody:"why don't we find you something to wear..."

Loren:"no,no,no young lady don't play that game with me..."

Melody:(I decided to play dumb)"what..game .."

Loren:"you know the switching-"

I cut her off something cut my Eye I couldn't help but to smile

Melody:"wear this mom..." I smirked, no way would she wear this but you knew know do you.

LOREN'S P.O.V~

I was sleeping, enjoying my dream when I heard somebody call me "wake up mom" I ignored it I put the covers on me and started dreaming. the dream was so good it had me drooling, which I never do..20 mins later when I started to get to the end of the dream something spilled on me it was so hot I screamed has it went on my skin. I jumped out of my bed quickly to see melody smirking.. what in the word... I stopped at my tracks to yell at her..the answer in my head right now is why would she do such a thing. 10 mins later she came up with Max's painting job...I even forgot..but she was so energetic and excited very hyper I was so confused when she pulled me to the closet she opened it and took out a jean short and a shirt that said "I love you Eddie Duran"(black shirt) also on old necklace Eddie gave me that said his name on it...I am not wearing that the shorts are fine but not Eddie's old shirt oh something is going on and I'm gonna find out.

Loren:"I am not wearing Eddie's shirt.." I crossed my arms

Melody:"come on mom..it's just a shirt" she smirked

Loren:"just "a" shirt? ...I'm going to his dad's bar..he might see that"

Melody:"well..he'll see that your still a fan..."

Loren:"Melody...rose Tate.."

Melody:"well...

before she could say anything the bell ringed

Melody:"save by the bell..."

she ran out quickly before I could say anything so I followed her to wonder who was at the door please don't be Eddie...please don't be Eddie" luckily my prayers were right. i already knew it was Mel cause she squealed...she walked in she was a black shirt that had a skull picture on it with a short white skirt and she ran inside quickly man how does she run in heels..

Melissa:(screaming)"Oh my goodness, don't tell me...( she closed her eyes guessing) you and Eddie got back together" she could tell because I still was holding Eddie's shirt

sadly no but I am still mad at him

Loren:"No Mel..."

Melissa:"oh my goodness...melody have grown tall...how old is she.."

when melody was born Melissa wasn't there she was traveling with Ian going to different places and now shes back she looks amazing has always and her body is glowing oooh...

Melody:"17 and hey Mel..."

Melissa:"hey sweetie and oh...I got something for you and your mom.."

melody got so excited she was jumping up and down "what did you get me what did you get me!" she kept saying Melissa gave us our bags but she stop me..

Melissa:"ah, ah, ah..go change first I wanna be surprised..."

I sight and ran upstairs I took a shower and I took the outfit out it was beautiful Mel is so my best friend she knows my style when I went upstairs I saw Mel putting make up on melodies face...

Loren:"um...Melissa.."

she jumped something was going on what were they talking bout.

* * *

Melissa's P.O.V~

I took a shower and went to visit my best friend cause I haven't seen her for years Ian left to visit Eddie once I got in I saw Loren in her pajamas and a girl which I think is Melody she looked just like Loren big brown eyes so beautiful. we started exchanging hugs all around..then I got to the gifts has soon as Loren went up I gave Melody her gift it was a make up box..and she loved it though she told me she wasn't gonna wear to much it was light that she loved...yes, yes this is so Loren's daughter at first she was like "nah, I'm good" then she gave in .

Melody:"okay I'm only doing this is because..well there's this guy..."

when she told me that I squealed!

Melissa:"no, no,no you don't have to wear make up cause of a guy sweetie..you look absolutely beautiful..."

Melody: "thank you Mel...but can you at least put it just a little light..and please don't tell mom.."

Melissa: of course not sweetie..."

so I continued to work my magic when I was done I let her look at the mirror she thanked me I got something in my back and got behind her while she looked at herself in the mirror

Melissa:"you look just like your mom...and every princess needs a crown.." I said has I took a crown and put it on her head

we were interrupted by Loren we quickly got to our position

Loren: what's going on...

okay so I got very tired and I decided there's gonna be parts!...so thank you for the reviews and bye!

-M


	45. Chapter 45

thank you for a lot of reviews means a lot please keep the reviews flowing thank you and have good night or day . and has for Melody secret it will come out sooner or later.

* * *

Chapter.45- colorful bodies(*part 2)

**Loren's P.O.V**

just has I was about to ask what the hell was going on another knock went on I sighted, and just to my surprise found my mom in front of the door. she was still yelling and she was going on and off never stopping and never letting me explain but what the hell was she talking about. I just took a few seconds to understand what she was saying. I stopped, when I heard the word "cam" I knew this was gonna be a long conversation but I had to hurry I needed to get into max's club in any min...I put all my stuff down to talk to her to tell her everything. I didn't think this whole Cam almost killed me" would be on the news right now. ah, I forgot I was still famous but I wasn't doing any music anytime soon.

Nora:"what the hell were you thinking...Loren getting back with cam.." she yelled

Loren:"look..I just..." I couldn't explain it I paused.

Nora:"you were what?...look, I am not very happy with this whole cam thing..and now he's in the hospital..." she crossed her hands on her chest waiting for me to respond.

I explained everything to her but she still was gonna kill cam for what he done. after, it had been 20 mins or so I took Melody and Melissa with me plus Nora and we all went inside my car 10 mins later we got in Max's club ...and I just paused in shocked WHAT the hell is Eddie doing here Grr, Melody your in trouble big time. has I was about to turned around and leave Max came along and just has I thought I was about to get away with it. he pulled me in a hug and told me to stay. ugh! next time I won't trust Melody at all.

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V~**

****I was just having fun mixing the paint with different kinds of color when I heard a group of girls laughing and coming in. I didn't expect people coming at this time, but something caught my eyes it was Loren she was beautiful...but what was she doing here? when I saw a smirk on Melodies face. I already knew my answer. Loren didn't even make eye contact to me at all the only time she made eye contact was when she came in but her face looked shocked. I don't think she wanted to be here cause of me. but I still wanted to talk to my Girl I mean, Loren I want to talk to Loren. I finally broke up with Leah...but for now that doesn't matter anymore. I couldn't help to feel a little guilty. I just kept looking at her when she caught me staring at her she rolled her eyes and scoffed a little. I smiled, if I had to fight for her I would.

Max:"Loren..you looked all growned up how are you how come you aren't singing.." I knew the only reason that Loren gave up singing was cause of me. I couldn't help to feel guilty about that too Loren's amazing..and she gave up cause of me.

Loren: "I'm fine..."

just when anything could any more awkward...Max had to tell everyone to clear the room. it was only me and her...it was silent for a min..Loren put her bag down and sight..she went toward the paint and started painting...I just kept staring at her wanting her to talk any min now.

Eddie:"Loren..."

she didn't say a peep she just acted like she didn't hear anything.

Loren:"what..." she said slowly and carefully.

Eddie:"look..I'm sorry..." I smiled, and closed my eyes..to hear her beautiful voice say "I forgive you Eddie I do" but I felt a hand touch my face and it wasn't just gentle..I opened my eyes to find Loren slapping me

Loren:"you have no right..to be saying sorry..thanks Eddie I won't fall for your crap anymore..."

Eddie:"what the hell Loren..I told you I was sorry how many times do I have to tell you..." I said, I following her .

Loren:"sorry..can't fix it...so just leave me alone..."

the problem was I couldn't leave her alone...just has I was about to give up I felt a cold liquid hit my face, it wasn't just that Loren threw paint on me...and she started laughing.

I've had enough I said to myself I threw paint at her back and she screamed at the touch. she was laughing and smiled all over again

we were running all around Max's club..our bodies were full of paint has Loren was running she tripped and I tripped falling on top of her. just has I thought she was gonna pull me away she didn't...she kissed me I was surprised and I kissed her back. the kiss started slowly..but then it went all fast all full of hate has we were french kissing with our bodies full of paint. we were interrupted by a clap. suddenly, Loren pushed me off her and got up quickly

Loren:"um...hi Mel..."

Mel:"hmm...what's going on.."

Eddie:"nothing..I said quickly."

Mel:"oh my god..Loren..what have you done with the place and your clothes are full of paint.."

Loren: "oh shoot, Max...I-"

Mel:"save it.."

Eddie:"Me and Loren..were just..."

Mel: "making out...?"

I shooked my head yeah" I couldn't help but blush..when Max and Nora came in

Max and Nora: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?

Melody:"Max...the place is all colorful.."

we all looked at the place it was colorful since me and Loren's body were all over the wall..but I couldn't help but to smile..

SORRY THIS WAS SHORT ! BUT HOPE YOU LIKE (;

-m


	46. Chapter 46

thank you for the reviews Omg I reached 301 well 300 thank thank thank you! c: I love the reviews I'm seeing..and for those of you message 'will Leddie ever get back together' will Eddie propose?' the question is possibly Leddie will or not. but will see won't we? will Eddie propose?' I can't give you an answer to that one but just know ^_^ my readers! it can probably happen...that's all I'm gonna say and

keep the reviews flowing and

thank you everybody and enjoy chapter.46

oh,oh please keep the reviews flowing and growing and

love you guys bye

* * *

Chapter.46-where do we stand?

LOREN'S P.O.V~

I am most confused of all, what did I do they I just kiss the man who broke my heart. Indeed yes you did Loren. the thing that confuses me is does he think were a thing? did he like the kiss? when I kissed him I was already going to be disgusted...but has we kept taking it nice and slow things turned from slow-to fast. he bit my bottom lip softly and I smiled in the kiss. the kiss was Great I was just shocked. of all we didn't even notice Mel watching we were rudely interrupting by Mel. honestly, I didn't want the kiss to end..I really didn't I loved Eddie on top of me I felt 18 all over again. but the most part I loved the kiss we shared..and I couldn't help that smile on Melodies face through out the whole me and Max's conversation. when she said something was gonna happen she wasn't wrong. but I am still mad at her for lying to me. I will think her a thousand time but for now I just wanna stay Mad at her. Things couldn't get more awkward when Melody came in Clapping acting like she didn't know her first were "what are you guys up too?" she said but she had a very evil smirk on her face. and things couldn't get anymore awkward when Max And Nora came there expressions were "what the hell happened in here." we didn't even say a peep me and Eddie shared one last glance together and just started to think of an excuse. but before we could say anything Melody yelled out everything that just happened in here "they kissed!" she said. Nora was Even more shocked but Max's face was happy then ever he didn't even care if the place was colorful but it was perfect.

Max:"so you back together?.." he said trying to keep his voice in control. cause in the inside he was very excited.

Before Eddie could say anything I finally spoke. and I regretted it instantly has I saw Eddie's shocked Expression.

Loren: "no were not and we will never will be...right Eddie" I said elbowing him

Melodies Evil smirked turned to an unhappy face "oh Hell No" I guessed she said in her head. her plan might have worked but I am still not going on with this.

Eddie:"right and we will never be..." Eddie said Clearing his throat and giving Melody a look

* * *

EDDIE'S P.O.V~

first of all Loren kissed me now she came with a ridiculous answer saying "we will never be together" I was shocked and indeed it did break my heart. but I loved the kiss it was incredible. she still does that little tease that gets me turned on and want to take her to the Bedroom Immediately. I was guessing this was Melodies Idea but "hey" Melody did a great job no kidding. but Loren is really stubborn has hell. I knew it was gonna be this way it will take centuries or millions of years for we know to get Loren to say yes" because I broke her heart and that's seriously a lot to take in right now. but I am willing to do anything to be with her. and I am madly falling in love with her again..Every second of Everyday and it's really killing me that she won't give us a chance. she gave up on us to fast and I just wanna hold her and kiss her Again has Everyone left. Melody was in Loren's Car very upset that her plan didn't go out so well has I walking out of MK I saw Loren walking and I ran just just in time to catch up to her has I pulled her hand she saw that it was me and tried to walk away but I pulled her in Again and she was close to my chest. i swear if Melody had Popcorn she would be watching this stuff that's been going on.

Loren: "Let go of me." she said breathing heavily has she was looking at our position

Eddie: "Not until we talk" I said in a demanding tone

Loren: "there's nothing to talk about.." she said

Eddie: "actually there's a lot to talk about..." I said still holding her hands

Loren: "Like what...how you cheated on me how you hurt..me " she was getting me more and more angry

Eddie:"okay I know what I did!" I said yelling she flinched a little at my voice.

Loren:"ya you broke my hear-" before she could say anything I had to cut her off sometimes she can be very annoying.

Eddie:"you kissed me first Loren..and you leave me yet begging on my needs yet confused about us.."

Loren:"you kissed back!" she said .

Has we kept going on and on. The rain came but we didn't care we kept arguing we stayed there just Yelling at each other. when I had enough and pulled her to me and kissed her I was surprise when she kissed back. we were headed to the car forgetting melody was watching this whole scene when Loren realize and chuckled has she pushed my chest away from her and got inside her car with no answer's what so Ever I am most confused has Hell.


	47. Chapter 47

hey guys c; thank you for the reviews it was not enough but that is okay I'm glad that some people liked chapter thanks so much for the reviews and i hope you like chapter. 47...

* * *

**Chapter.47-visitor.**

** EDDIE'S P.O.V**

**I was the most confused of all Loren left me way to breathless that kiss we shared was amazing and it kept me smiling...but when she left me with no answer that we were a thing. nothing,nothing,nothing at all! and it drives me crazy do you know how many times we kiss, were suppose to be rocking and rolling in bed right now. that kiss made me want to take her to my bedroom and show her how much I truly love her. though the answer is right now "does she love me?" I been thinking that for a while now since we kissed in her pool after that situation happened I was the one who left her confused and heartbroken right now she's doing the same thing I'm confused and heart broken! is she trying to kill me to death does she know how bad I'm heartbroken right now. I don't want what we had right now to end I want it to last forever and on. but for now I am gonna stay out of her way and let her decide." will she give me a second chance or not?" I said in my head**

* * *

LOREN'S P.O.V

wow what a day right? first I have to be here with my ex-husband there and here I thought it was gonna be awkward has hell. but it turned out fun. this job was better than I thought it would be though it was a short lack of time. but I felt bad for making a disaster in max's Club and it wasn't just me it was Eddie too. who would ever thought I would see him. though I forgot that Melody was the one with the Idea but I don't blame her I actually liked her plan this time. but she needs to try a little bit harder cause Eddie Duran is the last man I would date right now. and I'm not sure if I wanna start being in love again. but I am certainly not giving Eddie a second chance I know that's exactly what he wants and I'm not giving it to him and I mean it. 3 points for me 0 for Melody. nothing can make us back together what is done is done. me and melody just got home and she was really upset so she went upstairs while I was making some pecan pie it was Melodies favorite but she seems to love it when I do it. I was almost done with the pie when there was a knock on the door. I sighed, and has I was passing through the halls something caught my jacket and I felt something drip I was bleeding where Cam had made a big mark...it really hurt since Cam had made a big mark there but I'm afraid it didn't heal to quickly I ignored it and started walking to the door. I thought there wasn't gonna be any trouble tonight but guess who appeared at my door this late...Cam and he had a cast also on his feet too. I felt terrible but I shouldn't what he did to me was hurtful. . . and I could never forget the day he tried to kill me.

Loren: "what do you want?..." I said trying to say it has nice has I can

Cameron: "we need to talk..." he sounded angry but he voice wasn't loud for Melody to hear yet...

Loren: "about?..." I said standing in his way.

Cameron:"will you invite me in..." he said

Loren:"you will never step a foot in this house..your even lucky I let you step on my property.." I said.

Cameron: "your afraid I'm gonna hurt you again...please Loren I can't walk well I walk pretty slow.." he said

Loren: "I will never trust you..." I said crossing my arms

Cameron:"fine then, I wanted to talk about how you were on gossip news with that so called rock star of yours..." he said

Loren:"what...did you see?..." I knew exactly what it was I just wanted to hear this myself

Cameron:"you and that rock star sucking faces..I just wanted to know myself...are you two back together..." he said a little hurt.

Loren:"can I see the photos ..." I said

he sighed and took out his phone and I lightly took the phone and saw the pictures in the bottom it said "we found rock star Eddie Duran in Another make out session with Loren Tate did the married couple decide to get back together? or is it just a rebound fling since he just broke up with former country singer Leah Scott" I went down to find the comments and all of them were positive except this one girl who said "it is a rebound fling I love Leah and she is my Idol and I am sad that the cute couple broke up and I hate Leddie..if you agree thumps up" obviously nobody thumps on the comment but I was happy that everyone thought we could make it together in this cruel yet evil town. I gave the phone back to cam.

Cam:"is it true you guys are a thing now..."

Loren: "no...but I love him Cam I just won't give him what he wants..."

Cam:"you don't love him..." he said rolling his eyes

I took a second to reply

Loren:"you don't know what it's like to be in love..." I said slamming the door yet proud of myself that I stood up to him I should have done that a while Ago...


End file.
